Demon
by bootae
Summary: [Chapter 15 UP!] "Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah prodigium seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon bukan manusia,"— "—kita juga," lanjutnya." [BTS' Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**BL - YAOI **

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_"—demon adalah entitas spiritual yang dapat dipanggil dan dikendalikan,_

_demon dianggap sebagai roh kotor"_

Suaranya nyaring saat membaca kalimat yang baru saja dia baca dari buku perpustakaan sekolahnya, setelahnya lelaki itu menutup buku bacaannya, _Demonology_—judulnya tercetak di bagian atas buku. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya, sedari tadi dia membaca buku tebal ini dan dia masih belum mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Memang buku perpustakaan tidak selalu membantu, dia jadi harus mencari sendiri hal-hal yang termasuk di dalam buku yang barusan di bacanya. Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari perpustakaan, berniat untuk kembali ke asrama dan tidur.

Dan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna aqua berkilat karena tertimpa sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar asramanya. Dia mengusap kedua matanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih melanda dirinya, setelahnya dia mencoba untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, masih dengan mengusap kedua matanya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu asramanya, lalu orang itu tersenyum. "—selamat pagi, Kook." sapanya ramah, sedangkan yang disapa hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Orang itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan duduk di samping pria yang dia panggil Kook tadi.

"Sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang _demon_, Jungkook?" —tanya pria yang baru duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan membuatku pusing dipagi hari, Park Jimin." Katanya ketus, dan Jimin hanya bisa tertawa.

Setelahnya Jungkook pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, lalu menatap cermin. Park Jimin itu sudah membuatnya pusing pagi ini hanya karena pertanyaan simple darinya, dan itu membuat moodnya hilang sedikit. Dia membasuh lagi wajahnya, mengambil sikat gigi dan menyikat giginya. Setelah itu menatap cermin lagi, selesai.

"Kau sudah selesai belum?" Jimin tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jungkook menyambar handuk kecil dan mengusap mulutnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Jimin menyingkir begitu melihat Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya, setelahnya pria itu duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang sekarang sedang memakai kemejanya di depan cermin panjang di kamar asrama itu.

Jimin masih memperhatikan Jungkook, "Hey, apa kau ingin membolos hari ini?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dari cermin, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tahu kan si Namjoon akan menghajar kita." jawabnya sambil memakai dasi, dilihatnya pantulan Jimin dari cermin, pria itu sedang mendengus sebal.

"Bukankah kau sedang mencari informasi itu? Aku akan membantumu, lagipula—"

Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah _prodigium_ seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon _bukan_ manusia,"

"—kita juga," lanjutnya.

••

Jimin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook, lalu merangkulnya, "Sudah waktu istirahat, kau akan pergi kemana?"

Jungkook menepis rangkulan Jimin, lalu tersenyum jijik, "Tidak usah merangkulku, dasar pendek." sindirnya, Jimin segera merapatkan bibirnya dan menggerutu pelan.

Keduanya melangkah dalam diam, Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan, melewati beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengekor Jungkook dari belakang, dia masih memasang tampang sebal sedari tadi, kata-kata Jungkook tadi cukup menyindirnya.

Akhirnya tungkai mereka berhenti, Jungkook segera menarik lengan Jimin di belakangnya untuk memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Jimin mengernyit, "Perpustakaan lagi?" desisnya, "—kau tidak makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali menyeretnya ke deretan rak yang berisi buku-buku yang sangat tebal.

Jungkook mengamati buku-buku itu, judul-judul buku tercetak jelas di sisi buku itu, walau beberapa darinya sudah mulai memudar. Jungkook menarik beberapa buku, melihat sedikit, lalu mengembalikannya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa mendengus sebal, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis, "Kalau kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sebaiknya kau bantu aku," ucapnya—seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jimin dengan mudah—Jimin mendengus lagi dan akhirnya ikut menarik beberapa buku di rak itu. Tidak ada suara apapun, hanya suara halaman yang dibalik-balik dan suara buku yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Beberapa kali Jungkook berdecak sebal karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dia cari—dia sudah mencari sejak bulan lalu.

"Kau tidak melihat di bagian atas rak? Pantas saja tidak ketemu," kata Jimin, setelahnya dia menunjuk ke bagian rak yang sepertinya jarang sekali tersentuh, kentara sekali karena sampul buku-buku itu berdebu.

Jungkook menepuk dahinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau itu _warlock_, untuk apa _sih_ mencari informasi tentang _demon_?"

Jungkook pikir kata-kata itu ditunjukkan kepadanya, spontan dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi dengan air muka datar sedang menatap buku-buku yang berserakan di hadapannya—sekitar sebelas buku yang dia ambil dari rak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, dan pipinya terasa nyeri.

Dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang nyengir.

"Ada satu hal yang belum aku tahu, Yoongi." jawab Jungkook akhirnya, dan diakhiri dengan senyum canggung miliknya.

Pria tadi—Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya juga, kelihatannya dari tadi. Yoongi menjadi risih ditatap begitu, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang tadinya dia baca—nyaris tidak berkedip sekalipun—seperti buku itu sedang memandangnya balik dan tersenyum atau apalah yang semacam itu. Yoongi tadi hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Jimin, dia menyilangkan tangan di dada sebentar, dan meninggalkan tempat.

Jimin mengelus dada, "Galak amat _sih_," gumamnya.

Jimin mendelik ke Jungkook, pria itu masih fokus dengan buku bacaannya, sudah lima belas menit mereka di sini, dan jujur saja Jimin mulai lapar. Jimin menopang dagu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang membaca disini. Jimin yakin sisa dari murid-murid di sini sedang bermain di luar, atau paling tidak sedang belajar. Jimin kembali mendelik ke Jungkook, posisi pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali, Jimin sebal juga melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku," kata Jimin, lalu Jungkook mendongak.

"Aku ingin tahu cara membangkitkan _demon_ itu bagaimana," tak ada nada dalam suaranya.

**TBC**

**.**

**okay, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel Hex Hall karya Rachel Hawkins**

**beberapa istilah atau sebutan-sebutan aku dapat dari novel ini, maafkan/?**

**warlock; penyihir**

**prodigium; kaum penyihir, peri, warlock**

**.**

**-bootae-**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah prodigium seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon bukan manusia." **

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**BL - YAOI**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, orang itu murid baru?" tanya Jimin penasaran sambil menunjuk ke salah satu orang yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya dan Jungkook sedang berdiri.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu," ucapnya.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan Jimin, murid baru itu sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka, walaupun dia sedang membelakangi Jimin dan Jungkook, Jimin cukup tahu kalau dia itu murid baru, dia tidak pernah melihat orang yang seperti itu di sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berlari ke arah murid baru itu, Jungkook hendak menghentikannya, dia mengekor Jimin dari belakang.

Jimin sudah ada di belakang murid baru itu, dia menepuk bahunya, "Permisi,", orang itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jimin.

"Ah ada apa? Kalian siapa?" tanya orang itu sambil mengambil langkah untuk mundur, melihat itu Jungkook segera mendelik tajam ke Jimin yang sembarangan saja menyapa orang. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Jimin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Park Jimin, kau?"

Orang itu menelisik Jimin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya—_well orang di depannya ini pendek juga_, batinnya. Orang itu meraihnya, "Kim Seokjin," katanya sambil mengulum senyum tipis. Jimin mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan namanya, lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya, dan menyadari Jungkook yang sedang terdiam.

Jimin menyenggolnya, "Perkenalkan dirimu juga, bodoh." desisnya, karena lelaki di sampingnya tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah mendelik ke arahnya tadi.

Setelah beberapa detik mengamati si Kim Seokjin, Jungkook akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook,"

Si Kim Seokjin balas tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan Jungkook, "Kim Seokjin."

.

.

.

"Serius, mengapa kau ingin membangkitkan _demon_?" tanya Jimin, untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia bawa dari perpustakaan saat istirahat tadi, mereka sedang berada di kamar sekarang. Jungkook memandang Jimin sebentar, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan memberitahu tentang hal ini padamu, jadi jangan kepo." Katanya lalu membalikkan halaman buku yang dia baca.

Jimin tiba-tiba terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Jungkook menyadari Jimin yang sedang terdiam akhirnya menatap pria itu, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Jimin balik menatapnya, "Kalau saja salah satu dari Mata bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook menopang dagunya, "Tidak tahu, si Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan L'Occhio di Dio masuk." katanya kalem, Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Jungkook, dan Jimin hanya bergumam pelan, entah apa yang dia katakan, yang jelas Jungkook tidak bisa mendengarnya, dan akhirnya dia tidak mau tahu.

Jungkook kembali membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya, matanya menatap tajam tulisan-tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu, berharap agar apa yang di carinya muncul di buku itu, yah setidaknya kata-kata simple yang bisa dia temukan untuk membantunya mencari tahu cara-cara untuk membangkitkan _demon_. Dan matanya terbelalak—

—mantra untuk membangkitkan _demon_ ada di dalam _grimoire_.

Jungkook segera mendongak dan menatap Jimin lekat-lekat, "Jim, kau tahu _grimoire_ disimpan di mana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menutup buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Jimin menatapnya, "Di Hecate, dan tolong, jangan menyelinap ke sana dan menarikku sebagai asistenmu." kata Jimin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Jungkook hanya bisa menggerutu, Jungkook membuka kembali buku di pangkuannya, dan mencari-cari kata Hecate di daftar isi, namun nihil, tak ada sedikit pun tentang Hecate di dalam buku itu. Jungkook mengerang pelan, lelah, meletakkan buku itu di lantai dan dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, satu-satunya yang Ia pikirkan adalah 'di mana Hecate'.

"Ku tebak, kau pasti sedang memikirkan letak Hecate di mana, bukan?" tanya Jimin, dan di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Jungkook.

Jimin menatap langit-langit, "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, itu markas Dewan." kata Jimin kalem, Jungkook meliriknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook barusan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

••

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan berdua di lorong, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

Beberapa orang keluar dari kamar mereka, rata-rata berdua, ada juga yang sendirian. Kepala sekolah menyuruh semua murid untuk berkumpul di ruang makan, ada suatu hal yang belum dia jelaskan, dan ada pula beberapa murid baru yang baru datang ke sekolah. Jungkook dan Jimin sudah mencapai lorong yang menuju ke ruang makan, mereka bisa melihat cahaya berpendar dari pintu ruang makan yang besar, dan terbuka lebar.

Mereka masuk ke dalam, banyak orang sudah berkumpul di sana. Jungkook bisa melihat beberapa _werewolf_ sedang berbincang-bincang, dan seorang _shifter_ yang berada tidak jauh darinya sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Jimin tiba-tiba menyenggol Jungkook, "Kita duduk di mana? Jangan di dekat _werewolf_, aku tidak ingin di jilat." Seketika Jimin menerawang, mengingat kejadian tahun lalu, di mana saat dia sedang sendirian dan seekor werewolf mengejarnya. Lalu menjilat wajahnya dan wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan lendir saat itu. Membayangkannya lagi malah membuat Jimin mual. Kemudian Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawanya ke kursi yang kosong.

"Di sini saja," kata Jimin.

Mereka duduk, makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja panjang di hadapan mereka, tinggal ambil saja.

Sebelum Jimin sempat mengambil sebuah apel, Jungkook lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menatapnya, "Belum ada instruksi untuk makan duluan, 'kan?" kata Jungkook, yang di balas dengan dengusan Jimin. Ah padahal dia sedang lapar, dan ingin makan duluan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Jimin, "Bolehkan aku duduk di samping kalian? Aku belum mendapatkan teman satupun." kata orang itu, Jimin segera memutar kepala dan mendapati Seokjin sedang memegang bahunya sambil memperlihatkan senyum menawannya.

"Oh—hai Seokjin, tentu saja boleh. Silahkan," kata Jimin mempersilahkan dan memberikan cengiran khas miliknya, Seokjin tersenyum senang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Jungkook terdiam menatap Seokjin yang tiba-tiba datang dan ingin bergabung dengan mereka, oh astaga semburat merah mulai merambat di pipi putih Jungkook. "Jungkook, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin, ternyata pria itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah semuanya!" sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dari bagian depan ruangan, semua mata tertuju pada pria yang baru saja menepuk tangannya itu. Lalu pria itu tersenyum senang setelah semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan dia mengatakan, "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ada suatu hal yang belum aku jelaskan pada kalian. Tapi, ini terkesan agak menjijikan dan aku sarankan kalian semua untuk makan terlebih dahulu."

Semua orang mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke makanan yang ada di meja.

.

.

.

Namjoon—Kepala Sekolah berdiri, menepukkan tangan, dan mengumumkan, "Kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, kita bisa melanjutkan dengan hal yang akan ku beritahu kepada kalian."

"Kira-kira apa, ya?" gumam Jungkook saat semua orang mulai menggeser kursi mereka agar menghadap ke bagian depan ruangan. Namjoon mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan sebuah bintik bercahaya muncul dari sana, lalu bintik itu membesar sampai menjadi layar lebar yang berpendar. Sebuah gambar muncul di sana, gambar sekelompok orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Jungkook sampai merinding melihatnya, dia tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kepala Sekolah setelah ini—

Namjoon memandang ke semua orang, "Ini adalah L'Occhio di Dio atau Mata, sebuah organisasi yang berniat untuk menghancurkan kaum kita, _prodigium_." Suaranya lantang terdengar di sepenjuru ruang makan. Saat semua orang tidak ada yang berkutik, Namjoon melanjutkan kembali, "Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tahu tentang L'Occhio di Dio, tetapi tidak secara detail 'kan?" katanya lalu tersenyum.

Gambar di layar lebar berganti menjadi sebuah rekaman gedung besar yang terbakar, suara kebakaran itu terdengar keras, dan beberapa orang di rekaman itu—mereka Mata, sedang mengeluarkan belati dan menerjang kaum _prodigium_ yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Namjoon berkata, "Mengerikan bukan? Mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh kaum kita—_vampir, warlock, werewolf, shifter,_ peri." Namjoon memberi jeda, "Dahulu, salah satu lulusan sekolah kita tertangkap oleh Mata, dan dia di bunuh dengan sadis—Mata merobek dadanya dan mengambil jantungnya." Setelah itu semua orang di ruang makan mulai memegangi perut mereka, gelombang mual mulai menyerang mereka satu persatu, sedangkan Namjooon tersenyum melihat itu.

Jungkook mendengar suara kekehan, dia mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Seokjin sedang terkekeh—aneh, yang lebih aneh lagi, pria itu menyeringai seram.

"Aku akan memasukkan buku-buku baru tentang L'Occhio di Dio di perpustakaan, dan memasukkan topik ini sebagai bahan pelajaran yang baru," katanya, diiringi dengan tepukan tangan seluruh siswa.

Layar lebar tadi mulai mengecil kembali, kemudian menghilang, "Masih ada yang belum aku jelaskan, dan aku akan menjelaskannya besok." kata Namjoon, lalu tersenyum, "Kalian boleh pergi, silahkan beristirahat. Selamat malam." Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Jimin segera berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal, sedari tadi dia duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jimin menghampiri Jungkook dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar asrama, "Seokjin, aku dan Jungkook akan ke kamar duluan, selamat malam." Katanya, dan di balas dengan senyuman menawan lagi.

Jimin dan Jungkook pergi, meninggalkan Seokjin yang sedang menyeringai entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jungkook segera melepas sepatu dengan cara menendangnya dengan kuat, sampai sepatu yang dia pakai lepas dan berserakan di lantai. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke sepatu, beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook merasakan sihir menghujani dari puncak kepala dan menyebar ke jari-jarinya. Perlahan, sepatu Jungkook bergerak dan melayang, Jungkook berniat untuk merapikannya dan menaruhnya di rak. Sepatu itu melayang sampai ke rak sepatu, dan selesai, membereskan sepatu secara instan.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pikir Jungkook ini terlalu malas untuk membereskan sepatu saja sampai-sampai dia menggunakan sihirnya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Kook, apa kau memperhatikan penjelasan si Namjoon tadi?" tanya Jimin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang berjalan ke ranjang miliknya. Setelah itu Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Aku masih penasaran mengapa Mata mengincar kita semua, lalu _poof_! Kita punah." katanya kalem sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jimin mendelik, "Aku tidak setuju kau bilang begitu," katanya ketus, yang di balas dengan kekehan, "Aku hanya bercanda, Jim."

Jungkook menghela napas, "Kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan si Namjoon besok? Aku benar-benar penasaran," kata Jungkook sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Jimin menatapnya.

"Jika dia membicarakan tentang _demon_, dan—mungkin memberitahu kita semua bagaimana cara membangkitkan _demon_, akankah kau bersemangat?" tanya Jimin, Jungkook menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, lalu mengangguk mantap. Jimin mendengus, "Sudah kutebak."

"Aku ingin menjadi _demon_," kata Jungkook, yang sukses membuat Jimin bangun dari rebahannya dan menatapnya tajam. Tapi, bukannya takut karena ditatap dengan tajam, Jungkook malah nyengir dengan tampang polosnya. "Aku hanya merasa, menjadi _demon_ itu mengasyikkan. Kau bisa teleportasi, membuat benda muncul di udara kosong, dan yah yang seperti itu lah." Kata Jungkook sambil menerawang, membayangkan jika dia benar-benar menjadi _demon_.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya, "Kau sudah pernah melihat _demon_ yang mengamuk belum?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos, "Belum," lama-lama Jimin gemas juga melihat Jungkook yang tampaknya memang terlalu polos atau sengaja polos.

"_Demon_ yang mengamuk lebih mengerikan daripada Mata, kalau kau mau tahu—" jelas Jimin, Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kedua mata mereka akan memerah, dan sayap mengerikan muncul dari punggung. Juga _demon_ akan mempunyai cakar setajam belati dan taring, lalu meminum darah siapa saja dan membunuh orang-orang yang ada di dekat mereka. Mengerikan mana?"

Jungkook langsung merinding mendengar itu, lalu mengatakan, "Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Lagipula kenapa kau menanggapiku serius begitu? Bahkan aku belum tahu cara untuk membangkitkan demon. Dan pengetahuanku tentang _demon _juga tidak terlalu banyak." Katanya santai.

Jimin mendengus, "Kau membuatku gemas,"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal L'Occhio di Dio—" Jimin menatap Jungkook yang sepertinya yang sedang kebingungan atau apa. Kemudian Jungkook menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apakah Seokjin salah satu dari mereka?"

**TBC**

**.**

Sesuai permintaan cute voodoo, chapter 2 aku panjangkan hore! xD

Review please~?

**-bootae-**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**BL - YAOI **

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Jimin, heran. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan begitu. Saat si Namjoon berpidato di depan, Seokjin terus menyeringai dan itu menyeramkan, aku jadi takut melihatnya, Jim." Kata Jungkook pelan. Jimin langsung menghela napasnya, "Jangan mencurigainya dulu, mungkin dia memang suka menyeringai atau apalah—aku tidak mengerti."

Jungkook menguap, "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur."

Jimin mengangguk, "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin sudah memakai seragam dan mereka sudah keluar dari kamar asrama mereka, dan pagi ini mereka menemukan pemuda yang sedang kebingungan, melihat kesana kemari—sepertinya anak baru, dan terlihat jelas dari seragamnya yang baru dan masih sangat bersih. Jungkook dan Jimin memutuskan untuk membantunya, mereka berdua menghampiri pemuda itu dan Jimin menepuk bahunya.

"Hei—" sahutnya, dan orang itu berbalik.

Tampaknya dia terkejut, namun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya, "_Ah_—halo," dia tersenyum kaku. Jungkook memperhatikan wajahnya, matanya berwarna biru, dan kulitnya putih—oh dan juga dengan rambut orange miliknya yang di tata agak berantakan.

"Siapa namamu?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya. Pemuda itu nyengir, dan itu berbentuk persegi—well Jungkook baru pertama kali ini melihat yang seperti ini. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, kau?" dia balik bertanya, dan nyengir lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook, dan dia—" Jungkook mengangguk ke arah Jimin, "—namanya Park Jimin."

Pemuda tadi—Taehyung mengangguk, dan nyengir lagi, "Kalian orang pertama yang aku kenal di sini setelah Kepala Sekolah," katanya dengan tampang polos, dan kepalanya miring ke kanan sedikit. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir si Taehyung ini menggemaskan setelah melihat tampang polosnya, tapi bagi Jungkook tidak—malah yang barusan itu menjijikan menurutnya.

"Bagus, kau bisa berteman dengan kami." sahut Jimin dan dia bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan kekehan Taehyung.

Jungkook segera menghentikan mereka, "Setelah ini ada kelas _Herbologi_, ayolah Jim." Jimin langsung menggumamkan _oh-iya_. Lalu dia beralih lagi ke Taehyung, "Kau ada kelas apa?"

Taehyung menyentuh dagunya, seperti mengingat sesuatu dan akhirnya menjentikkan tangannya, "_Artihmancy_, dan kita berbeda kelas sekarang." katanya sambil memasang tampang sedih dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan, Jimin sampai harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Taehyung yang seperti itu.

Karena Jimin masih berusaha menahan tawa, akhirnya Jungkook yang berbicara, "Tak apa, kita bisa bertemu saat makan siang. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Sambil melambaikan tangan dan menyeret Jimin untuk pergi ke kelas.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi!" seru Taehyung semangat, saat Jimin dan Jungkook tiba di hadapannya.

Dan Jungkook terkekeh melihat itu—dia pikir Taehyung mulai tampak lucu di matanya. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke ruang makan, dan keadaan di sana sudah ramai. Beberapa dari murid-murid itu berdesakan, saking ramainya.

Taehyung memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Oke, sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin tubuhku gepeng," katanya.

Jimin tertawa, "Menggunakan sihir, bisa 'kan?" dan Taehyung mengangguk mengerti—dan tiba-tiba saja tiga piring makanan melayang di hadapan mereka, Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada ketiga piring itu. "Cepat ambil, aku tidak ingin menjatuhkannya." Kata Jungkook, dengan cepat Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mengambil piring mereka.

.

"Hey, apa yang kau tahu soal _demon_?" tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung saat mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk.

Taehyung menopang dagunya, lalu tampak berpikir sebentar, "Suka membunuh siapa saja jika di kendalikan oleh majikannya, dan—_uhh_ apalagi ya… Oh ya, mereka terkadang mirip dengan vampire." Jelasnya sambil menggigit garpu. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, dan berpikir.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Maksudmu mirip vampire apa?"

"Oh, kau tahu. Matanya memerah, ada taring." ujarnya, Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

Jimin menatap mereka berdua bergantian, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok pria sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka—dan dia sedang memperhatikan Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sedari tadi. "Hei lihat, Kim Seokjin." Jimin segera menunjuk pria itu, Jungkook spontan menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Jimin.

Seokjin mulai melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Hei Jimin, Jung—siapa ini?" tanya Seokjin saat Taehyung mulai menatapnya.

Jimin segera merangkul Taehyung, "Namanya Kim Taehyung, dia anak baru juga." kata Jimin sambil nyengir, dan Taehyung juga mengikutinya. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku Kim Seokjin," katanya, dan Taehyung mengangguk singkat—masih nyengir.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Taehyung, kau makhluk apa? _Shifter_? Atau kau vampire?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku _warlock_," jawabnya, "Kenapa kau mengira aku ini vampire? Memangnya taringku panjang? Apa mataku merah sekarang? Apa kulitku pu—" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jungkook menutup mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya, "Cukup,"

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook dan menggerutu pelan, Jimin terkekeh melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang _shifter_ menghampiri mereka, dan menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Hei," sapanya sambil tersenyum, Jungkook nyengir. Dan Seokjin menatapnya tak suka.

"Hei, perkenalkan, di Jung Hoseok—seorang _shapeshifter_." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum, _shifter_ tadi membungkukkan badannya, dan tersenyum lebar. Taehyung menepuk tangannya sambil nyengir lebar—dan Jimin mengikuti tingkah Taehyung.

Hoseok nyengir lebar juga karena melihat Taehyung dan Jimin, sementara Seokjin masih menatapnya tak suka. Jimin yang pertama kali menyadari tatapan Seokjin, dia kemudian memukul bahunya, "Jangan menatap Hoseok seperti itu," kata Jimin, mendengar itu Seokjin mencoba untuk melembutkan tatapannya. Berhasil.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin," katanya, dan Hoseok tersenyum, "Jung Hoseok," balasnya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

.

.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, dan juga sudah selesai makan, kini waktunya bagi Namjoon untuk presentasi.

Namjoon mengangkat tangan kirinya kali ini, dan bintik cahaya muncul lagi, lalu menjadi layar lebar. Di layar itu muncul gambar makhluk—dia mempunyai sayap yang mirip dengan kelelawar, dan menunggangi seekor kuda, Jungkook menatap gambar itu lekat-lekat, takut kalau salah lihat.

"_Demon_," kata Namjoon setelah semua siswanya sudah membisu, "_Demon_ berasal dari bahasa yunani, _daimôn. _Seseorang di antara kita semua, adalah demon, atau berapa jumlahnya aku tidak tahu. Kekuatan _demon_ mirip dengan _black warlock_ atau penyihir hitam, jadi rupa demon tidak bisa di ketahui dengan mudah." Namjoon melihat kesekeliling, menatap orang-orang yang semuanya sedang menatapnya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Walaupun _demon_ terlihat biasa-biasa saja, makhluk ini bisa menerkam siapa saja jika dia sudah mengamuk. Atau mungkin dikendalikan oleh majikan yang membangkitkannya." Jelasnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, hendak menanyakan sesuatu. Mata Namjoon langsung tertuju padanya, "Ya, Jungkook?"

"Bagaimana cara membuat _demon_ muncul? Maksudku, membangkitkannya." Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah serius, kedua tangannya mulai bersimbah peluh, dia gugup. Setelah dia melontarkan pertanyaan tadi, semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" kata Namjoon akhirnya, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Pak."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu rahasia, bahkan aku tidak tahu caranya. Dan hanya ada sebuah buku yang menuliskan bagaimana cara untuk membangkitkan demon dan mantra-mantra yang lain—contohnya saat sihirmu hilang, kau menyentuh halaman buku yang berisi tentang mantra pengembali kekuatan, dan _poof_! Begitu."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, lalu bergumam, "_Grimoire_."

Namjoon bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya, dan tersenyum. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengarkannya, dia tahu apa yang barusan Jungkook katakan. Namjoon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kini ke semua orang, dan berpidato panjang lebar—asal mula _demon_, siapa yang membuatnya, urutannya dalam urutan-urutan iblis, dan hal yang lain barangkali bisa membuat orang mengantuk.

Jimin yang duduk di samping Jungkook menatapnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala, apa Jungkook ini memang sangat terobsesi dengan _demon_?

Pidato Namjoon selesai, rata-rata orang di ruangan ini sudah menguap sedari tadi, Namjoon memang menyadari itu namun tetap melanjutkan pidatonya—tipikal Kepala Sekolah yang lainnya.

"Kalian mengantuk? Karena hal yang belum aku sampaikan sudah tidak ada lagi, kalian bisa tidur sekarang. Dan tak ada pertemuan seperti ini mulai besok, selamat malam." Namjoon tersenyum, setelahnya dia menutup kepalanya menggunakan tutup kepala jubah warna biru tua yang Ia kenakan, lalu dia meninggalkan tempat dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

Namjoon meletakkan kaca mata bacanya di meja begitu seseorang memasuki kantornya, Namjoon langsung menatap orang yang memasuki kantornya.

"Oh, apa kabar Namjoon?" sahut orang itu begitu masuk dan duduk di kursi, di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Baik, Ketua Dewan."

Orang itu—Ketua Dewan tersenyum senang, "Aku ingin menemui anakku," katanya, dan seketika kedua alis Namjoon menyatu. "Siapa?" lalu Ketua Dewan itu menopang dagunya, dan menatap Namjoon lekat,

"Jimin,"

**TBC**

**.**

Makin kesini makin ga nyambung kan? Maafkan ya otak lagi ga beres/?

Mungking rata rata orang yang baca fanfic Demon ini ga bakal ngerti alur ceritanya gimana;;;

maaf ya;-;

Review please? ;;

**-bootae-**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**And others**

**.**

**BL - YAOI **

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya, "Oh ya—aku lupa anakmu itu Jimin," kata Namjoon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja.

Ketua Dewan menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum, "Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Terserah saja," kata Namjoon akhirnya.

.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Jungkook datang dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku—" Jimin membuka pembicaraan, membuat Jungkook menatapnya penasaran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku belum pernah melihat ayahku, yang aku tahu dia itu Ketua Dewan, itu saja." Katanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, Jungkook menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan masalah keluargamu sejak dulu—_ah _omong-omong kenapa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menjawab, "Ibu dan ayah berpisah,"

Jungkook sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "O-oh? Maaf aku bertanya begitu." Katanya, dan dibalas dengan kekehan Jimin—kemudian dia bergumam seperti '_tidak apa-apa_'. Lalu mereka terdiam, sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu. Jimin langsung bangkit terduduk, "Siapa?"

"Kepala Sekolah,"

Jungkook langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Namjoon berada di hadapannya, dan dia tersenyum. Jungkook balas tersenyum kikuk, "Ada perlu apa, Pak?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin yang masih berada di ranjangnya, "Jimin, ikut aku."

Setelah mendengarnya Jimin langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar, Jungkook memberikan pandangan _memangnya-kau-melakukan-apa_, dan Jimin langsung mengedikkan bahu dan mengekori Namjoon yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju kantornya.

.

Taehyung menatap sampul buku yang baru saja Ia ambil dari rak buku perpustakaan, L'Occhio di Dio—judulnya tercetak jelas.

Taehyung membuka halaman pertama dan membacanya dengan serius, dan kedua alisnya bertautan, "Oh jadi arti dari L'Occhio di Dio itu _The Eye of God_? Dan bahasa apa pula itu?" dia bergumam, mengingat pada malam ketika Namjoon menjelaskan tentang L'Occhio di Dio dan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan—dia melamun saja saat itu.

Taehyung hendak membaca lagi, namun seseorang menyentuh bahunya, dan berkata, "Kau sedang apa?"

Taehyung merasa familiar dengan suara orang yang menyentuh bahunya, segera saja dia menoleh, lalu nyengir lebar "—Oh, Seokjin,"

Seokjin ikutan nyengir, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin lagi, dan saat itu juga Taehyung mendengus, "Tentu saja membaca, selain itu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika berada di perpustakaan?" Seokjin terkekeh.

"Barangkali, berciuman?" godanya, pipi Taehyung langsung memerah, "Tidak," kata Taehyung dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku. Seokjin segera mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung masih menatap bukunya, "Tentang L'Occhio di Dio, aku penasaran." Jawabnya. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, lalu duduk di samping Taehyung.

Seokjin menarik buku yang dibaca Taehyung barusan, namun tampaknya Taehyung tidak peduli. Seokjin langsung membaca buku itu, dan sesekali mengernyit. "Organisasi yang mau menghancurkan prodigium ya? Dan hanya itu satu-satunya misi mereka?" tanya Seokjin, Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Terlalu berlebih ya?" tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin menatapnya, "Ya, benar." Katanya kalem.

.

.

Jimin masih mengekori Namjoon yang berjalan dengan santai di hadapannya, mereka melewati lorong yang terdapat beberapa lukisan di sana.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, Jimin mendongak, "Pak, kita akan kemana?" tanya Jimin, masih menatap punggung Namjoon. Pria di hadapannya memutar tubuhnya, "Kantorku, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Katanya, lalu memutar lagi tubuhnya.

Tak lama mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kantor Namjoon, Jimin menatap pintu itu bingung, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Namjoon yang ternyata sedang menatapnya, "Masuklah, ada orang di dalam."

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut, "Baiklah. Dan omong-omong apa salahku sampai aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam kantormu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali, masuk saja."

Setelah itu Jimin mendengus sebal, dia meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya. Ketika dia masuk, dia bisa melihat pria dengan tubuh tegap sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Pria itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaan Jimin namun dia diam saja sampai Jimin duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

Jimin berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan duduk di hadapan pria itu. "Anda ingin berbicara dengan saya?" tanya Jimin, dan pria tadi menurunkan buku yang dia baca, lalu menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau tahu aku siapa?"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu tidak," katanya, dan pria di hadapannya terkekeh.

Pria itu menatap Jimin, "Aku Ketua Dewan," kata pria itu dengan tenang. Mata Jimin terbelalak, astaga Ketua Dewan? Berarti pria yang tak Ia kenal di hadapannya itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri? Memikirkan itu malah membuat Jimin pusing.

"Jadi, aku datang kesini untuk membawamu ke Markas Besar Dewan." Kepala Dewan mengatakan itu tanpa ada emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Baiklah, hore." –dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa—"Apa maksudmu untuk membawaku ke Markas Besar Dewan? Menjadikan ku penggantimu saat kau sudah tua? Astaga, bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat keriput di wajahmu." Jimin mendesis.

Kepala Dewan menatapnya, "Kesinisanmu itu—"

"Aku tahu, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahku yang tampan dan imut," potong Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya lagi. Kepala Dewan terkekeh, "Aku baru mau mengatakan kalau kau ternyata mendapatkan itu dariku, dan juga kau itu cerewet bukan?"

"Aku tidak cerewet." protes Jimin, dan mendengus, "Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya dan ceritakan dengan jelas."

Kepala Dewan menyilangkan kakinya, "Lara—sepupuku yang menyuruhmu untuk datang, dia menyuruhmu untuk mempelajari apa-apa saja tentang dewan. Lagipula tahun ajaranmu di sini masih ada dua tahun lagi, dan aku rasa, aku bisa membawamu."

Jimin tersenyum jijik, "Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku." Desisnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih ingin menikmati masa mudamu, tapi ada satu hal tentang dirimu yang belum kau tahu—" Kepala Dewan memberi jeda, membuat Jimin menatapnya. "Kau itu _demon_," lanjutnya.

Jimin sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membentak dan mengusir pria di hadapannya, namun Kepala Dewan masih tampak tenang, dan terus menatap Jimin yang sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Kemudian Jimin mendongak, "Bagus, Dad." –Jimin biasa memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Mom—"Waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu, aku pikir aku hanyalah _black warlock_ biasa—dan ternyata aku salah." Jimin menatap Kepala Dewan tajam, "Dan kau butuh waktu tujuh belas tahun untuk memberitahuku soal ini? Aku sungguh berterima kasih."

"Park, aku tahu kau marah—"

"Jimin, tak ada seorang _pun_ yang memanggilku Park."

Kepala Dewan mengernyit, "Baiklah. Jimin, aku tahu kau marah. Tapi, apa kau tahu alasanku untuk tidak memberitahumu soal ini sejak dulu? Aku dan ibumu berpisah, apa kau pikir aku punya waktu?"

"Tidak," kata Jimin melalui giginya yang terkatup rapat.

"Itu alasanku," Kepala Dewan tersenyum, "Lara menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke Hecate, karena itu aku datang. Maukah kau ikut?"

Jimin meletakkan siku di kedua lututnya dan menarik rambutnya, ini membingungkan. Ternyata dia _demon_, dan juga harus pergi ke Markas Besar Dewan. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jimin mendongak dan menatap ayahnya, "Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Seokjin akan ikut bersamaku. Dan juga, beri aku waktu tiga bulan."

Dan Kepala Dewan mengangguk, "Baiklah," katanya, "Tiga bulan lagi aku akan datang kemari." Setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon masuk.

"Apakah percakapan kalian lancar?" tanya Namjoon, kemudian dia duduk di samping Ketua Dewan. Jimin melirik Ketua Dewan.

"Oh, lancar sekali, terima kasih sudah bertanya." Jawab Jimin dengan nada semangat yang dibuat-buat. Namjoon terkekeh, "Aku tahu, pasti tidak lancar." Katanya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Jimin, setelahnya Jimin diam lagi.

Lalu Kepala Dewan berdiri, "Baiklah, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali sekarang," dia melirik ke Jimin yang masih memasang wajah sebal, "Sampai jumpa, nak."

Setelahnya dia menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

.

.

Saat ini Jimin sedang melangkah dengan malas di lorong asramanya, entah kenapa setelah pembicaraan tadi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Jimin kemudian menemukan sofa dan meja di tengah lorong, tempat biasa untuk bersantai oleh para prodigium yang bersekolah di sana. Jimin melangkah ke arah sofa itu, setelahnya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa itu dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Hei kau, kalau mau duduk santai saja bisa tidak sih? Aku hampir jatuh karena kau!"

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Jimin sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain yang duduk di sofa. Jimin segera menatap orang itu, awalnya dia mau meminta maaf, namun dia langsung melotot begitu menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja memarahinya.

"Kau si galak yang di perpustakaan?!"

Tak terima dirinya dihina seperti itu, orang itu langsung menatap Jimin tajam. "Kau orang yang menatapiku terus 'kan?!"

Jimin mendelik, "Habis, wajahmu itu aneh!"

Si galak—Yoongi langsung saja memukul kepala Jimin, dan Jimin meringis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya. Yoongi menatap Jimin sebal, "Kau menghinaku duluan, akan ku patahkan lehermu."

Jimin sontak bergidik ngeri, dia segera bangkit dan berlari, "Hei mau pergi kemana kau?!" dan di ikuti oleh Yoongi di belakangnya.

.

.

"Kira-kira, L'Occhio di Dio bisa masuk tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Seokjin mendongak, dan menatap Taehyung. "Menurutku, tidak. Dan tidak mungkin, pasti Kepala Sekolah sudah memberikan mantra pelindung untuk sekolah kita, tidak mungkin bisa, 'kan?" Seokjin menopang dagu, Taehyung menatapnya balik dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam sekolah?" tanya Taehyung lagi, kemudian Seokjin mendengus dan mendorong dahinya, "Aku sudah bilang, untuk masuk saja tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam sekolah? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Bersembunyi dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menerjang kaum kita, dan kita semua punah, begitu?" Seokjin balik bertanya bertubi-tubi, dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengatup bibirnya dan menggerutu.

Air muka Seokjin tiba-tiba berubah, Taehyung sampai mengerutkan keningnya melihat itu, sebelum Taehyung sempat bertanya mengapa, Seokjin memotong. "Tunggu, perasaanku tidak enak." Katanya.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahu mereka berdua, Seokjin dan Taehyung langsung memutar tubuh mereka ke belakang, dan mendapati Jimin sedang terengah-engah. Taehyung melempar sorot bingung dari matanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Jimin segera duduk di samping Taehyung, "Habis di kejar oleh Min Yoongi," katanya, dia masih terengah-engah. Taehyung dan Seokjin saling pandang, dan memandang Jimin lagi. "Kau malah kelihatan seperti habis dikejar Mata atau _demon_ yang sedang mengamuk." Kata Seokjin kalem. Jimin segera mendelik ke arahnya, "Jangan bilang begitu,"

Seokjin kemudian nyengir, dan Jimin mendengus.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian," kata Jimin akhirnya, Seokjin dan Taehyung menatap Jimin, penasaran.

"Ayahku tadi datang kemari, dia akan membawaku ke Markas Besar Dewan, tapi aku tidak mau sendirian di sana," Jimin memberi jeda, "Aku ingin kalian ikut, tiga bulan lagi." Kata Jimin akhirnya, membuat Taehyung terbelalak ke arahnya.

"Di mana Markas Besar itu?" Seokjin menopang dagu, menatap Jimin.

Jimin mendongak, "Hecate, pulau Graymalkin." Jawabnya. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Hecate ya," desah Taehyung, "Betapa kerennya itu, bukan?"

Jimin mengusap keningnya, dan menatap Taehyung. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Taehyung langsung nyengir, "Terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin, "Sudah mengajakku, tadi aku berpikir—mungkin saja kau ingin berdua dengan ayahmu, tanpa teman begitu." Kata Taehyung, Jimin terkekeh. "Kau bercanda? Kalianlah penyegel persyaratannya. Tidak ada kalian, tidak ke Hecate. Itu kesepakatan yang aku buat dengan ayahku." Kata Jimin sambli menatap Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian, lalu nyengir.

"Jungkook akan ikut juga, kita berempat nanti." Kata Jimin, Seokjin dan Taehyung mengangguk.

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersentak dan menatap Jimin lekat-lekat, "Apa kita akan menggunakan semacam transportasi penyihir untuk pergi ke sana? Seperti mantra bepergian atau portal sihir?" tanya Taehyung bersemangat, Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mau pakai kapal feri atau apapun itu, terlalu manusiawi."

"Benar," Seokjin sepakat.

.

.

"Kau Jungkook?"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya—sedari tadi dia berada di ujung lorong, menunggui Jimin—tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang pria menghampirinya dan bertanya.

Jungkook mencoba untuk tenang, "Bagaimana kalau bukan?"

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu mendengus sebal, kemudian angkat bicara, "Ya, kau benar Jungkook." Katanya, membuat kedua alis Jungkook bertaut. Salah satu pria tinggi—dia berdiri di tengah—menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Yifan," katanya, dia tersenyum lebar. Kemudian pria yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Aku Leo," kata pria yang tadi mendengus.

"Yongguk,"

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap ketiganya bergantian, kemudian menatap tiga tangan yang masih setia terulur di hadapannya. Akhirnya Jungkook secara bergantian berjabat tangan dengan tiga orang tadi. Yifan tersenyum lebar ke Jungkook, saking lebarnya, membuat senyuman itu menyeramkan. "Kau _black warlock_ bukan?" tanya Yifan, Jungkook mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Kali ini Leo angkat bicara, "Kami bertiga _black warlock_ juga, sama sepertimu. Dan kami membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami." Katanya, Jungkook mengernyit—kelompok?

Yongguk menatap Jungkook, "Apa kau mau bergabung? Kita akan terkenal, kau tahu. _Black warlock_ hanya sedikit di sini."

Jungkook mendadak merasa mual, entah kenapa dia merasa geli dengan urusan kelompok-kelompok yang seperti ini, menurutnya ini menjijikan. Jungkook menatap ketiganya, "Terima kasih sudah menawarkan ku untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok _black warlock_ kalian. Tapi, maaf, aku menolak."

Leo langsung mengernyit, "Oh, ayolah. Kita bisa menguasai sekolah ini, kita juga bisa mempunyai kekuatan untuk membangkitkan demon atau semacam itulah." Katanya, Jungkook bisa saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kalau saja dia tidak menahannya.

"Apa, menguasai sekolah? Memangnya, kalian pahlawan super? Tidak terima kasih, aku pergi dulu." Kata Jungkook santai dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Yifan menatap Jungkook sebal.

.

.

"Astaga Jimin, darimana saja kau?"

Jungkook segera menghampiri Jimin begitu pria itu memasuki kamar, setelahnya dia nyengir. Jungkook menunjuk wajah Jimin menggunakan jarinya, "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan si Namjoon? Apa kau melanggar salah satu peraturan sekolah?" tanya Jungkook, Jimin menggeleng dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Begini, tadi Ketua Dewan datang—" kata Jimin, awalnya Jungkook terkejut, berarti Jimin bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook, "Dan ternyata, aku ini—"

Jeda.

"—aku adalah _demon_." Lanjutnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**INI CHAPTER TERPANJANG LOH ;;-;; semoga kalian suka, ini bikinnya dari sore tadi, beresnya jam 2, sampai sampai gajadi ngelanjutin 361 roommate ;;-;;**

**Review please~?**

**-bootae-**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**BL - YAOI **

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu cara membangkitkan _demon_ kan?" tanya Jimin, "Temanmu sendiri sudah _demon_," kemudian Jimin nyengir. Jungkook menatapnya lekat-lekat, masih tidak percaya.

Jimin balas menatapnya, "Oke sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau ingin membangkitkan _demon_?" tanya Jimin serius, Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, itu… aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, kapan-kapan saja." Katanya, dan Jimin langsung mendengus sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi, kelompok _black warlock_ mengajakku untuk bergabung." Jungkook mengusap dagunya, dan Jimin menatapnya bingung. "_Black warlock_? Siapa—oh, Yifan dan _geng_nya?" tanya Jimin, Jungkook segera mengangguk. "Apa kata mereka?"

Jungkook mendongak, "Ah mereka ingin mengajakku masuk kelompok, dan mereka bilang kalau mereka butuh satu _black warlock_ lagi—dia bilang ingin menguasai dunia."

Jimin langsung mendengus geli mendengar itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aneh sekali, aku sempat berpikir mereka itu pahlawan super jadi-jadian," katanya sambil beranjak menuju lemari. Jungkook menatapnya, "Oh ya, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ketua Dewan?"

Jimin menoleh, "Dad menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Hecate bersamanya, aku ikut dengan persyaratan—teman-temanku harus ikut, dan itu tiga bulan lagi." Kata Jimin lalu nyengir lebar, Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu dia nyengir. "Wah, mengasyikkan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menukar pakaiannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang, kau ini makhluk apa."

Tanya Taehyung, dia masih bersama Seokjin di perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi makan malam, tetapi karena malas berganti baju, mereka menunggu di perpustakaan saja berdua.

Seokjin menoleh, "_White warlock_," katanya, dan Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik. "Wah, lalu apa kekuatanmu? Kekuatan penyembuh atau semacamnya?" Taehyung menopang dagu.

"Ya, seperti itu lah." Kata Seokjin lalu tersenyum, "Kau _black warlock_, bukan?" Seokjin balik bertanya, dan Taehyung segera mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar—itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, sedikit-sedikit nyengir.

Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Aku sempat melihatmu menatap tak suka di _shapeshifter_ itu—Jung Hoseok, ada apa?" Seokjin mengembuskan napas, "Dulu, ada _shapeshifter_ yang hampir mencelakaiku, membunuh mungkin, semacam itu. Sejak saat itu aku selalu waspada dengan _shapeshifter_, di mana pun." Jelasnya. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Semoga trauma mu—atau apalah namanya, hilang," kata Taehyung dan dia tersenyum.

.

.

"Jungkook, Yoongi itu vampire 'kan?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang bersandar di dinding, dan mengangguk pelan. "Kulitnya pucat, dari sana saja aku sudah tahu dia vampire—lagi pula hanya ada satu vampire di sekolah kita. Dan vampire baru memasuki kategori _prodigium_, kalau tidak salah." Jimin mengangguk, lalu mendengus.

"Apa karena dia terlalu tua, dia jadi galak seperti itu? _Ih_, aku bahkan harus kejar-kejaran dengan Yoongi itu." Kata Jimin, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi saat dia di kejar oleh vampire galak.

Jungkook langsung tertawa, sampai-sampai air mata keluar dan dia memegangi perutnya, "Ah kau ini—haha aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa." tawa Jungkook masih belum berhenti, dan Jimin lama-lama kesal juga melihat itu. "Hentikan itu, Jeon Jungkook. Kau menyeramkan,"

"Ah, baiklah," Jungkook mengusap matanya, "Ayo turun, kita makan malam."

.

Saat ini Jimin berjalan sendiri di koridor menuju ruang makan, Jungkook sedang bersama Yifan dan _geng_nya—entah apa urusannya saat itu, dan membuat Jimin sendirian sekarang ini.

Jimin menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang baru saja kejar-kejaran dengannya sedang berdiri sendirian di pintu ruang makan, tangan dilipat di depan dada, Jimin menghampirinya lalu tersenyum—lebih mirip menyeringai. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi." Yoongi mendelik, "Baiklah, kemampuan berlarimu bagus juga, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengejarmu." Kata Yoongi sambil memutar kedua matanya.

"_Well_, aku pikir kau bisa berlari cepat seperti Edward Cullen," Jimin terkekeh dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Yoongi.

"Itu film, dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku dengan cuma-cuma."

"Ya, aku tahu," Jimin mendengus, pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor. Jimin kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Kau vampire bukan? Kalau begitu sedang apa kau di ruang makan? Bukannya kau minum darah atau semacamnya?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku masih bisa makan—sedikit. Dan omong-omong, aku sudah minum darah tadi," katanya, dan Jimin mengangguk, "Di mana kau minum darah? Kau tidak membunuh para _prodigium_ atau semacamnya 'kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku akan membunuh kaumku? Konyol," jawabnya, Jimin terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, di mana kau minum?" tanya Jimin lagi, Yoongi menjawab, "Aku tidak akan menyebutkan tempatnya—ada di suatu tempat, si Namjoon memberikan beberapa kantong darah untukku." Jimin segera mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

.

"Eh, kalung apa itu yang kau pakai?"

Jimin menunjuk sesuatu yang melingkari leher Yoongi, benda itu berwarna merah gelap—nyaris hitam, "Oh itu—batu darah," jawabnya, Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa kau memakai itu?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Perlindungan—semacam itu lah, kalau aku tidak memakainya pada siang hari, aku bisa terbakar hidup-hidup." Katanya, seketika itu membuat Jimin merinding, lalu dia mengusap lengannya. Setelahnya dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke daging asin yang terletak di piring, di hadapannya. Jimin mengiris daging asin itu menjadi dua bagian, dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

Yoongi menatapnya, "Kau _black warlock_?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin segera menatapnya, dia terdiam selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Yoongi menyeringai, "Kau berbohong," katanya.

Kedua alis Jimin menyatu, "Bagaimana pula kau bisa tahu cara untuk membaca pikiran orang—ah kau benar-benar Edward Cullen,"

"Ah lupakan, aku tidak akan memberitahumu—dan kau berbohong, bukan?"

Jimin mendengus, "Ya, aku bukan _black warlock_." Jawabnya. Yoongi mengangguk—dan dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Jimin menatapnya, "Kau tidak mau menanyakanku kalau aku itu sebenarnya apa?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kau _demon_, aku sudah bisa menebak." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk, dan menggerutu.

.

.

"Apalagi kali ini, Yifan?"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya lalu menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya—ada Leo dan Yongguk, tentu saja. Yifan menatap Jungkook lekat, "Kami sudah bilang, kami membutuhkan _black warlock_." Katanya, dan Jungkook balas menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik ikut dengan geng sok tampan atau apalah milik kalian," kata Jungkook sambil tertawa sinis.

Leo mendelik, "Hei, kau—" sebelum Leo sempat mengeluarkan mantra apapun, Yongguk sudah menahannya, lalu dia mendelik ke arah Jungkook.

Yifan menatap Jungkook, lalu mengembuskan napas, "Kau tahu, jika kau ikut dengan kami, kita bisa melindungi kaum kita, _prodigium_. Kau mau itu 'kan?" Jungkook tertawa dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, begini. Aku tahu kalian benar-benar mau melindungi kaum kita—tapi ini terlalu menjengkelkan dan norak, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan aku tidak berminat sama sekali untuk mengikuti hal-hal yang seperti ini Yifan, sama sekali tidak." Jelas Jungkook dan dia mendengus.

Air muka Yifan berubah masam, "Kami bisa menjalankan ritual, kalau kau mau tahu. Baiklah, Leo, Yongguk, ayo pergi."

Jungkook terbelalak, ritual? Yang benar saja.

.

.

"Jungkook, di sana kau rupanya," Jimin mendengus setelah menemukan Jungkook yang sedang berdiri sendirian—melamun.

Jungkook sadar, dan menatap Jimin yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya—dan ada Yoongi juga di sampingnya, "Ah, Jimin. Maaf aku ada urusan dengan Yifan," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum kikuk. Jimin mengembuskan napasnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka, bukan?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook segera menggeleng, dan disambung dengan helaan napas lega dari Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, aku mau kembali ke kamarku, selamat malam." Kata Yoongi, setelahnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook berdua di koridor.

Jimin menatap Jungkook, "Hei, ternyata Yoongi tidak galak—kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh" kata Jimin, Jungkook langsung terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Jungkook sambil mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, dan mata Jimin terbelalak.

"Apa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan vampire—masa darah di minum," Jimin mendengus, dan—

Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba terdengar di sepanjang koridor, "Hei bodoh, aku bisa mendengarmu! Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" mendengar itu, wajah Jimin memerah—entah karena emosi atau malu karena kata-katanya barusan terdengar oleh Yoongi, dan Jungkook tertawa.

.

.

"Seokjin, kau sekamar dengan siapa?"

Taehyung bertanya, sedangkan yang ditanya menatapnya lekat, "Ah dengan si—entahlah aku lupa namanya, yang aku tahu dia itu _warlock_," kata Seokjin, Taehyung mengangguk.

"_Warlock _hitam atau _warlock _putih?" tanya Taehyung lagi, Seokjin mengusap dagunya.

"Tidak tahu,"

Taehyung mendengus lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamar-kamar yang terletak di samping kanan dan kirinya. Lalu dia mendapati pintu kamarnya, lalu meraih knop pintu.

"Aku mau masuk dulu, selamat malam Seokjin." Taehyung nyengir, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan tertinggal Seokjin yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar asrama Taehyung. Kemudian dia memutar badannya, dan mendapati Namjoon sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Seokjin melompat mundur, "Oh—pak kau mengejutkanku," kata Seokjin sambil mengelus dadanya, dan Namjoon tersenyum melihat itu.

"Sudah larut, kenapa masih di depan kamar seseorang? Apa kau habis berkencan?" tanya Namjoon, tenang namun terlihat sekali dia sedang menyelidiki Seokjin. Dan Seokjin langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Berkencan? Tidak," kata Seokjin, suaranya meninggi.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Lalu dia berjalan menjauhi Seokjin, sedangkan Seokjin masih menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kepala Sekolah yang aneh seperti itu, setelahnya dia pergi dari sana dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Namjoon membalikkan halaman buku yang dia baca, dan tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Kemudian orang itu masuk, dan dia nyengir.

Namjoon segera mendengus, "Wah, ternyata kau datang juga—aku sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam, kau tahu aku ini jenis kakak yang tidak bisa menunggu?" kata Namjoon sambil menyilangkan kakinya, dan dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Pemuda yang baru saja masuk tadi nyengir lagi, lalu dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi, di hadapan Namjoon.

"Sudah menemukan mantra itu, kak?" tanya pemuda itu. Namjoon langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, mantra itu ada di dalam sebuah buku—di Hecate. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, dan aku rasa itu mustahil." Kata Namjoon lagi, pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit.

"Tidak juga, aku bisa pergi ke Hecate, dan aku akan mendapatkan buku itu." Kata Pemuda itu, Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang, "Tentu saja, ini yang ayah inginkan."

**TBC**

**.**

**Halo! Maaf loh telat update, dan rasanya lama banget ya? ;;;**

**salahkan sekolahku karena sudah membuat stres/?**

**well terima kasih sudah mau baca^^**

**.**

**-bootae-**


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah prodigium seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon bukan manusia." **

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**BL - YAOI**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**. **

**Chapter 6**

"Ide bagus, bagaimana caramu untuk pergi ke Hecate?" tanya Namjoon penasaran, pemuda di hadapannya nyengir kembali. "Oh, orang itu sudah mengajakku ke Hecate, jangan khawatir." Katanya.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menyeringai—"Ini rencana yang bagus,"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang ayah inginkan, meskipun dia tidak ada lagi di sini." Lanjutnya.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok ada kelas yang paling ku benci." Kata Jimin sambil mendengus, lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Taehyung—pria ini menemani Jimin karena Jungkook sedang keluar sebentar—mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kelas apa?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang sedang memeriksa meja belajar Jimin, "Kelasnya si Dongwook, membosankan. Dan juga aku tidak pernah tahu tentang tato-tato berwarna ungu gelap yang ada di sekitar wajahnya itu—terlihat jelek sekali." Kata Jimin, Taehyung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," katanya, Jimin malah mendengus sebal. "Tae, aku hanya mengeluh tentang tatonya." Kata Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil beberapa buku Jimin dan membawanya ke ranjang milik Jungkook, "Ternyata ada buku-buku menarik juga, kukira kau tidak punya selera yang bagus." Taehyung nyengir, memperlihatkan cengiran persegi panjang miliknya. Melihat itu dahi Jimin berkedut.

"Apa kau bilang, aku tidak punya selera yang bagus?" tanya Jimin, kemudian Taehyung menyadari adanya aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar di sekitarnya, dan buru-buru dia nyengir lagi. "Ah maafkan aku, Jim. Hanya bercanda, serius." Kata Taehyung sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Jimin akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sebenarnya Jungkook sedang pergi ke mana _sih_?" tanya Taehyung, matanya fokus ke buku yang dia baca. Jimin mendelik, "Tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang mau keluar sebentar, lalu dia hilang."

Taehyung menatap Jimin, "Seperti hantu saja," katanya—setengah bercanda.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan kembali menatap langit-langit, dia bosan karena Jungkook sedang di luar—entah sedang bersama siapa dan berurusan apa—dan hanya ditemani oleh Taehyung di kamarnya. Jimin meringis, tidak menyenangkan sekali.

Taehyung meliriknya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di Hecate, omong-omong?"

Jimin memejamkan matanya, "Aku yang dilatih untuk menjadi Ketua Dewan dan kalian menemaniku—lalu mempelajari diriku sendiri di sana." Kata Jimin, Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku 'kan _demon_," kata Jimin, dan dibalas dengan anggukan _sok_ mengerti dari Taehyung.

Selang beberapa detik, pintu kamar terbuka dan Jungkook muncul di sana, Jimin dan Taehyung melempar pandangan ke arah Jungkook lalu mendengus berbarengan, "Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Jimin dan Taehyung serempak.

Jungkook nyengir _sok_ polos, "Tidak ada, sedang ada urusan—dan mencari udara segar." Katanya, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mencari udara segar _apaan_," Jungkook masih nyengir.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di samping Taehyung yang masih menggenggam sebuah buku, "Dan kau sedang apa di sini, Taehyung?" tanyanya, Taehyung mendelik ke arahnya, lalu menggeleng dan menatap Jimin—menyuruhnya untuk menjawab. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil—mengatakan kalau mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang dan merajut langkahnya pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, menyikat gigi, lalu tidur.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook, "_Well_, aku malas untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri."

Jimin mendelik, "Kenapa? Apa kamarku dan Jungkook membuatmu terlalu nyaman sehingga kau jadi malas untuk sekedar berjalan beberapa langkah menuju kamarmu?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung menatapnya kemudian nyengir, dan mengangguk.

"Kau boleh di sini, tapi, tidur di lantai, oke?"

Taehyung mendengus mendengar itu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

.

"Hei bodoh, bangun!" Taehyung menampar-nampar pipi Jimin lumayan keras, si pemilik pipi menggeliat tak nyaman, dan menendang Taehyung agar menjauh beberapa meter darinya. Taehyung meringis karena barusan ditendang—tendangan Jimin lumayan keras walaupun dia sedang tertidur pulas—tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah begitu saja untuk membangunkan Jimin yang menurutnya sangat pemalas itu. Dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, begitu dia masuk, di sana ada gelas kecil yang terletak di wastafel. Ide licik Taehyung mulai muncul dan dia menyeringai, dia mengambil gelas itu dan mengisinya dengan air dingin.

Taehyung berjalan ke ranjang Jimin dan dengan segera dia menumpahkan isi gelas itu ke wajah Jimin.

Lalu,

"HEI TAEHYUNG BODOH, RANJANGKU BASAH!"

Taehyung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, melihat wajah sebal—dan basah—Jimin, Taehyung mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, lalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "Maafkan aku, habis, kau itu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan," Taehyung masih cekikikan.

Jimin mendengus sebal.

.

Jimin mendelik ke Taehyung yang sedang berjalan di samping kirinya—dan Jungkook di samping kanan—lalu dia berdecak, "Aku akan membalas itu lain kali," Jimin mendengus sebal, dan diikuti dengan tawa lepas dari Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, habis kau itu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan—aku sempat berpikir kau itu tidak akan bangun walaupun L'Occhio di Dio sedang berniat untuk menghancurkanmu," kata Taehyung, sambil sesekali tertawa. Jimin menatapnya tak suka, "Terserah saja, kau menyebalkan."

Taehyung nyengir dan berjalan mendahuluinya, Jimin mendengus sebal, "Hei jangan mendahuluiku!"

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi ujian." Kata Seokjin sambil menusuk-nusuk daging yang ada di hadapannya.

Jimin mendelik ke arahnya, "Ya, aku tahu. Dan ujian si Dongwook kali ini pasti mengerikan." Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dia jika mendapat penilaian jelek dari gurunya. Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini,"

Taehyung menatap Jimin, "Kau terlalu membenci si Dongwook ya, karena dia pernah menghukummu tahun lalu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka saja—dia itu galak sekali."

Taehyung mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti—walaupun dia yakin Jimin sedang berbohong—lalu dia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba Yifan datang dan duduk di hadapan Jimin, dan dia tersenyum—yang menurut Jimin menjijikan—lalu Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Jungkook?" tanya Yifan, mendengar itu Jimin mendengus, dia sudah tahu apa niat Yifan. "Dia sedang pergi ke toilet, kenapa?" tanya Jimin. Yifan hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau kau mau selamat dari ujian si Dongwook, puji saja tatonya." Kata Yifan sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi—sekaligus gusi—miliknya. Jimin mengernyit, memuji tato?

Jimin bertanya, "Memangnya itu berpengaruh?" Yifan mengusap dagunya. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi, setahuku, dia akan memujimu kembali dan tidak akan memberikanmu hukuman sampai kapanpun."

Yifan tersenyum—kali ini terlihat seperti seringaian, lalu berlalu pergi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihat Yifan pergi tiba-tiba, namun dia tidak terlalu peduli dan akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya. Taehyung yang hanya diam saja saat mendengar percakapan antara Jimin dan Yifan yang tiba-tiba tadi, dia langsung menyeggol Jimin, "Memangnya memuji tato si Dongwook berpengaruh?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu,"

Taehyung mendengus, "Yah jika kau ingin selamat saat ujian, mungkin sebaiknya kau memuji tatonya saja."

.

.

"Memangnya ujian dengan si Dongwook itu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jimin sedang rebahan di ranjang Taehyung—kali ini dia yang ke kamar asrama Taehyung—lalu dia mendelik, "Bukan ujian yang mungkin kau bayangkan seperti di film Harry Potter—mengaduk ramuan atau apalah, ini seperti olahraga, tapi kau harus menggunakan sihir juga," ucapnya. Taehyung mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Taehyung menopang dagu, "Olahraga? Aneh juga, seperti apa nanti ujiannya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mendengus, "Olahraga yang kali ini berbeda—bukan basket atau apa, tapi,seperti menyerang satu sama lain, duel. Aku bahkan tidak menyebut ini olahraga, mungkin si Namjoon menamainya begini karena menurutnya ini mirip dengan kebugaran jasmani."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Apakah itu sebuah sindiran?" tanyanya, Jimin menatapnya dan mengangguk malas. "Ngomong-ngomong aku masih penasaran dengan _geng_ Yifan," kata Jimin sambil bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang, Taehyung yang duduk di lantai sedari tadi, menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin mengusap dagu, "Yah kau tahu, mereka ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk masuk geng mereka dan kelihatannya mereka terlalu memaksanya. Bahkan mereka sampai mau menggunakan ritual," ujarnya, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook tentang geng tak berguna menurutnya itu.

"Menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang terlalu basi," kata Taehyung sambil mendengus geli. Jimin menatapnya dan terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap Jungkook tidak mengikuti _geng_ murahan itu,"

.

.

Yoongi berjalan santai di lorong asramanya, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia mendapati tiga orang pria terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan serius di ujung lorong. Yoongi cukup mengenali mereka, _geng black warlock_—Yifan, Yongguk, dan Leo.

Yoongi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik sofa yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ketiga pria itu.

Yoongi menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan sesekali melirik ketiga pria itu.

"Yifan, bagaimana? Aku cukup yakin Jungkook akan menolak ajakan kita untuk bergabung—walaupun kita melakukan ritual sekalipun," sambil bersandar di tembok, Leo melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap Yifan sebal.

Yifan menatapnya balik, "Kita harus melakukan ritual itu, itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan. Jika tidak, _rencana_ kita akan gagal karena kelompok kita tidak cukup."

Yoongi yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik sofa menaikkan kedua alisnya, rencana apa?

Kali ini Yongguk angkat bicara, "Memangnya harus ya mengajaknya? Apa kita bertiga saja tidak cukup?" Yifan langsung mendengus sebal dan memukul kepala Yongguk, "Tidak, kekuatan kita tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan rencana itu, butuh satu orang lagi dan aku tahu Jungkook bisa—sihirnya kuat, aku bisa merasakan itu."

Leo mengernyit, "Jadi kita harus melakukan pembangkitan itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ya, harus. _Demon_ bisa membantu kita semua, _prodigium_, untuk melawan Mata."

Yoongi terbelalak, membangkitkan demon? Setelah kata-kata Yifan yang terakhir tadi, ketiga pria itu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Lalu Yoongi beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Dia harus memberitahu Jungkook dan si bocah pendek.

.

"Hei Park Jimin!"

Jimin terlonjak dan menatap orang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar asrama Taehyung dengan cukup keras. Orang itu menunduk, rambutnya basah dan matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat jelas—ternyata Yoongi.

Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi langsung mengangguk sebagai balasan, "_Geng_ Yifan, m-mau melaksanakan ritual, dan juga membangkitkan _d-demon_." Lanjutnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi horror, matanya melotot, kelihatannya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yoongi barusan, "A-apa? _Demon_?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu menatap Jimin, "Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi, biarkan aku masuk."

.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Yoongi langsung menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan, dia cukup tahu melihat reaksi Jimin yang agak berlebihan itu. "Beri tahu Jungkook untuk berhati-hati—aku tahu nanti akan ada masalah yang menimpanya, dan tentu saja berasal dari geng tak berguna milik Yifan yang dengan sengaja ingin membangkitkan demon itu," kata Yoongi geram.

Jimin mengembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya nanti—dan ngomong-ngomong Taehyung di mana?"

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berhadapan dengan tembok, komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tembok itu. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dasar _warlock_ aneh,"

Yoongi mengangguk-ngangguk lalu menatap Jimin, "Oh ya, aku baru saja menjadi abadi tahun lalu dan aku masih belum tahu betul soal prodigium, bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin segera saja mengangguk dan mencari posisi nyaman di tepi ranjang, "Kita dulunya malaikat—malaikat yang tak mempunyai pilihan saat terjadi perang antara Tuhan dan Lucifer. Karena itulah kita diturunkan ke bumi dengan rupa manusia seperti ini—dan tentu saja diberi kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa manapun. Dan pengecualian, kau vampire, tentu saja kau dulunya manusia bukan?" jelas Jimin dan mendelik ke arah Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Jadi, malaikat yang kebingungan dan akhirnya jatuh ke bumi begitu?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Aku bisa ke SMA biasa, tidak harus bingung dengan ujian sihir kita yang menurutku sangat rumit. Dan juga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi _demon_—bahkan aku tidak mau menjadi _demon_." Kata Jimin sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Yoongi menatapnya, "Takdirmu sudah begini, kau bisa apa?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan dan akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya, "Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." kata Jimin, lalu merapikan blazer yang tertempel di tubuh tegapnya.

Yoongi kemudian menatap Taehyung yang masih berbicara dengan tembok, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. "Kau apa-apaan sih? Berbicara dengan tembok, kau kira, kau apa sampai bisa berbicara dengan benda mati?" tanya Yoongi gemas.

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam, setelah itu Taehyung nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak, berbicara dengan benda mati itu menyenangkan." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Park Jimin, minggir. Aku ingin tidur,"

Jimin menatapnya bingung, "Memangnya ranjang ini milikmu?" tanyanya, Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata yang terpejam.

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, kemudian Jimin meringis dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Taehyung—yang ternyata teman sekamarnya adalah Yoongi.

.

.

Setelah Jimin menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari Yoongi kepada Jungkook, pria yang mempunyai gigi kelinci lucu itu langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Jadi mereka ingin menggunakanku untuk membangkitkan _demon_?" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, Jimin menatapnya sedih. "Begitulah, itu yang aku dengar dari Yoongi." Katanya. Jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mengerang.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau masuk geng mereka untuk membangkitkan _demon_, tidak."

Jimin menghela napasnya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook, "Aku juga tidak ingin aku masuk geng mereka, bisa jadi apa kau nanti? Berjalan layaknya model di sepanjang koridor dengan rambut yang ditata sok keren dan memakai baju berkelas begitu? Tidak akan mungkin, tentu saja. Kau 'kan pemuda polos dan tidak mungkin jadi mereka," kata Jimin—mencoba menghibur Jungkook.

Dan ternyata berhasil, Jungkook terhibur, jelas sekali karena dia tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kata Jimin.

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka saat mereka menjalankan ritual untukku, dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin masuk geng," kata Jungkook yakin.

.

.

Jimin sudah memakai seragam olahraganya dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, lalu dia mendengus sebal. "Haruskah kita menjalani ujian yang seperti ini? Aku tidak berniat untuk menyerang orang lain—kekuatanku sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan." Kata Jimin sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu dia sedang mencoba untuk memindahkan ranjangnya beberapa meter, namun yang terjadi malah—ranjangnya sendiri terlempar keluar jendela sambil membawa beberapa batu bata. Dan Kepala Sekolah kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan kekuatan tak terkendali milik Jimin.

Jungkook yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jimin pun terkekeh, "Kau harus semangat jika kau tidak mau dihukum, Jimin."

Jimin mengembuskan napas kasar dan berjalan keluar kamar asramanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jungkook yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Jimin yang sudah mulai keluar.

.

.

Dongwook sedang berdiri di hadapan murid-murid yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca—kacanya sangat kuat, walaupun kau memberikan mantra sekuat apapun, kaca itu tidak akan retak—lalu dia menatap wajah-wajah muridnya.

"Baiklah, ujian kali ini kalian akan dipasang-pasangkan dan menyerang satu sama lain, aku tidak akan menilai dari siapa yang tetap bertahan dan siapa yang kalah—aku hanya menilai sihir apa saja yang akan kalian gunakan untuk menyerang nanti, apa kalian mengerti?" jelasnya sambil berteriak. Semua murid di hadapannya mengangguk dan sebagian dari mereka memasang tampang malas.

Dongwook membuka buku absen yang ada di genggamannya, lalu menatapi isinya dengan tajam. Setelahnya dia menurunkan buku absennya, "Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung,"

Jimin langsung menatap horror Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan Taehyung sedang menatapinya balik.

Kemudian Jimin berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan setelah mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Dongwook, dan diikuti dengan Taehyung yang juga mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Setelah keduanya berhadapan, Dongwook menatap mereka, "Baiklah, mulai!"

Jimin mulai merasakan sihir yang muncul dari bawah kakinya menuju seluruh tubuhnya dan ke jemari-jemarinya, lalu dengan cepat melayangkannya ke arah Taehyung yang belum sempat melakukan apa-apa.

Sihir yang Jimin lontarkan cukup kuat sehingga membuat Taehyung jatuh tersungkur, tapi Taehyung langsung saja bangkit dan kali ini pria itu melayangkan sihir yang sangat kuat dan menghantam Jimin dengan kerasnya sampai pria itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Melihat itu Dongwook tertawa remeh, melihat Jimin yang tak juga bangkit-bangkit dari tempatnya. "Lihat kau, karena terlalu membenciku, kau menjadi lemah dipelajaranku dan tidak bisa bangkit karena serangan yang baru saja mengenaimu."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dongwook, pipinya berdarah karena menyeret lantai aspal. Kemudian ingatannya tiba-tiba saja melayang ke saat-saat Yifan menyuruhnya untuk memuji tato Dongwook. "S-saya suka tato anda!" kata Jimin setengah menjerit.

Kedua alis Dongwook menyatu, dan dia menatap Jimin tajam, "Kau suka, apa?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Tato anda, keren. Seperti anak _punk_ yang pernah aku temui—ya semacam itu. Dan milikmu berwarna ungu, itu membuatnya semakin keren." Kata Jimin sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

Dongwook langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyentuh tato-tato berwarna ungu yang menempel di lengan dan wajahnya. "Kau akan ku hukum, bersihkan ruang bawah tanah selama satu tahun."

Taehyung mendengar itu dan langsung saja dia membentak, "Anda tidak seharusnya menghukum Jimin dengan hukuman seperti itu!"

Dongwook menatap Taehyung tak suka, "Kau juga akan ku hukum bersama Park Jimin, karena kau sudah membentakku. Sekarang kau bawa temanmu ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan melaporkan ini ke Kepala Sekolah nanti." Dongwook kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap murid-murid yang lain untuk ia panggil.

Taehyung berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Jimin dan langsung saja berjongkok, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya aku tidak menyerangmu dengan kekuatan penuh seperti itu tadi," Taehyung meringis, dan Jimin hanya terkekeh dan terlihat dari wajahnya kalau pria itu sedang menahan sakit. "Tidak apa-apa, sekarang cepat bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan, aku ingin beristirahat."

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengangkat Jimin, lalu meletakkan lengan tangan Jimin di bahunya dan membawanya berjalan dengan pelan.

Dari kejauhan, Jimin bisa melihat Yifan sedang menyeringai.

_**TBC**_

**hai, saya bootae hadir lagi/? **

**maafkan karena telat update ini saya sibuk /apa**

**ini chapter terpanjang**

**dan maaf 361 roommate lagi hiatus dulu/?**

**thankyou^^**

**-bootae-**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**BTS' Member**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**BL - YAOI**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jimin di ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan perlahan, setelahnya dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Jimin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan lukamu?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku _demon_, aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri."

Dan luka yang ada di pipi Jimin perlahan menghilang begitu saja. Taehyung mengembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu," kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mempercayai apa kata Yifan, walaupun yang dia katakan itu adalah kabar baik." Jimin menggerutu, dia harus mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan ruang bawah tanah selama satu tahun bersama Taehyung. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpiki membersihkan ruang bawah tanah itu mudah dan tidak terlihat berat sama sekali, kenyataannya berbeda. Jimin dan Taehyung harus bersusah payah mengatur letak benda-benda sihir yang ada di ruang bawah tanah—Kepala Sekolah menyimpan semua benda sihir yang tak terpakai di sana—benda itu tidak diam di tempat, benda-benda itu selalu berpindah tempat setiap kali di periksa.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Lebih baik begitu,"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok Kepala Sekolah mereka sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan air muka datar miliknya, dan rambut pirangnya yang sudah ditata dengan sangat rapi. Membuat Jimin geram, ingin mengacak rambut pirang Kepala Sekolahnya itu.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam dan meraih kursi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ranjang, lalu menariknya dan mendudukinya, "Kau tahu 'kan apa masalahmu, Jimin?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin mendengus dan mengangguk, "Aku memuji tato seorang guru, lalu dia menghukumku dengan hukuman yang sangat berat," desisnya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Kau memuji tatonya? Pantas saja kau diberi hukuman yang sangat berat olehnya."

Jimin mendelik, "Memang apa sih maksud dari tato itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu,"

Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Itu tato yang ia dapatkan setelah menjalani Pemunahan, semua kaum kita yang menjalani Pemunahan juga akan mendapatkan tato seperti itu." Jelasnya, Jimin menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Maksud anda apa?"

"Maksudku adalah, Pemunahan itu sama saja dengan menghapus semua sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhmu selamanya—kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia kembali menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah seenaknya mepercayai kata-kata Yifan dan memuji tato gurunya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf." Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum kikuk dan mengusap tengkuknya. Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya, lalu pria itu bangkit dan merapikan jas yang ia pakai.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman yang diberikan Dongwook, tapi, semoga beruntung, dan—" kemudian Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, sebelum dia keluar sepenuhnya, Namjoon melirik ke Jimin yang masih berbaring di ranjang dan menatapnya juga.

"—semoga cepat sembuh,"

.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang terbaring lemas di ranjang.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau tidur." Taehyung mendengus dan menatap Jimin tajam, "Lihat dirimu, kau sudah lemas begini—dan apakah karena sihirku tadi kau bisa jadi sakit seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau demam? Apa aku harus memanggil Seokjin—"

Jimin segera saja menendang Taehyung agar terjatuh dari ranjang, niatnya sebenarnya adalah menghentikan Taehyung untuk memberikan pertanyaan tidak jelas padanya secara bertubi-tubi. "Bisakah kau mengunci mulutmu sekali saja?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengusap bokongnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Mulutku bukan lubang kunci, jadi aku tidak bisa mengunci mulutku."

Jimin mendengus dan memutar kedua matanya malas, "Terserah kau saja."

Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Namjoon, lalu dia menopang dagu. "Apa kau bisa aku tinggal sendiri di sini sebentar?" tanya Taehyung, dan Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Taehyung menatap tembok, "Aku lapar, ingin makan daging dan apel."

Jimin mendengus, "Ya pergi saja kalau begitu," setelahnya Taehyung langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan perlahan sambil membawa dua piring dan dua gelas yang melayang di dekatnya, mata Taehyung fokus kepada gelas-gelas itu, takut kalau saja gelas itu terjatuh dan dia harus membersihkan pecahan gelas nanti.

Kemudian seseorang datang dan meraih kedua gelas itu dalam genggamannya. Taehyung langsung menatap orang itu—ingin berterimakasih.

"Eh, Seokjin?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, Seokjin terkekeh. "Halo, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Membawa dua piring dan dua gelas melayang?" tanya Seokjin, dan Taehyung mengangguk. "Jimin sakit karena aku menyerangnya dengan terlalu keras tadi saat ujian tadi pagi, dan sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan—aku juga yakin dia sedang kelaparan, karena aku tadi mendengar perutnya berbunyi nyaring." Jelasya.

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu berjalan mendahului Taehyung menuju ruang kesehatan, "Ayo, aku akan membawakan gelas-gelas ini."

.

.

Namjoon memakai kacamata bacanya dan meraih buku tebal yang sudah ada di mejanya sejak tadi, lalu membacanya dengan serius. Kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja—tipe Kepala Sekolah yang aneh.

Dan perlahan pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sedang nyengir.

"Hai, kak." Sapanya lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di hadapan Namjoon, pria itu duduk di sana—masih nyengir. Namjoon menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu dia melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan juga meletakkannya di meja. "Hai, setidaknya beritahu aku jika kau mau datang." Kata Namjoon sambil menopang dagu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Apa rencana kita kali ini, kak?" tanya pemuda itu dengan antusias. Namjoon terkekeh dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu, "Aku belum merencanakan sesuatu, jadi, bisakah kau memberi saran untuk rencana kita?" tanya Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis, pemuda di hadapannya menopang dagu dan menggaruk rambutnya.

"Rencana sebelumnya hanyalah, aku ke Hecate dan ambil _grimoire_. Sebenarnya rencana utama kita itu, tapi kita harus mencari rencana tambahan yang agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan?" kata pemuda itu—masih dengan menggaruk rambutnya, kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian, dia menjetikkan jarinya, membuat Namjoon tersentak.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, "Tidak tahu, tapi saat kita sudah mendapat _grimoire _nanti, langsung ambil saja beberapa orang dan simpan mereka di ruang rahasia."

.

.

Jimin mengusap keningnya pelan saat dua orang masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, di sana ada Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sedang membawa dua gelas dan dua piring.

"Memangnya aku bilang padamu kalau aku lapar?" tanya Jimin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, dan Taehyung langsung meletakkan satu piring di atas pangkuannya, dan pria berambut _soft orange_ itu nyengir, "Tidak, tapi aku tahu kau sedang lapar. Benarkan?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan tampang lucu. Jimin mendengus geli melihatnya dan mengambil garpu yang ada di atas piring lalu memakan makanannya.

"Taehyung bilang, kau sakit karena di serang olehnya, ya? Apa kau mau aku menyembuhkanmu?" tanya Seokjin sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Jimin menatapnya dan menggeleng, "Tidak usah, biarkan saja seperti ini, sudah lama juga aku tidak sakit seperti ini." Dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. Taehyung yang melihat Jimin makan dengan lahap seperti itu langsung saja menaruh piringnya di atas pangkuannya lalu menyantap makanannya dengan cepat.

Seokjin menatap kedua orang itu bergantian, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Apa kalian mau balap makan?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan mulut penuh, "Taehyung yang memulai," lalu menelan makanannya. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih melahap makanannya dengan cepat, dan—pria itu tersedak. Bukannya membantu, Seokjin dan Jimin tertawa keras, "Itu yang kau dapatkan karena _ngebut_ seperti itu,"

Taehyung memukul dadanya beberapa kali, setelah merasa baikan, dia mendelik. "Ya ya baiklah aku tidak akan _ngebut_ lagi, kalian ini menyebalkan sekali."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, dan ada Jungkook yang berdiri di sana, lalu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya, "Jimin!" serunya senang lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil nyengir. Jimin menatapnya dan mendengus geli, "Kau habis dari mana?"

"Ujian, tentu saja," jawabnya, "Dan—oh aku melawan Leo, dan dia tersungkur lebih dulu."

Jimin terbelalak, "Kau bisa melawan orang yang seperti itu?" tanyanya serius, Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Tidak terlalu sulit, dia sok berani saat melawanku," jelasnya. Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil tersenyum senang karena Jungkook lebih unggul daripada Leo, lalu pria itu melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"Kapan kita akan menjalankan ritual?" tanya Yongguk yang sedang duduk di kursi makan sebuah ruangan berwarna hijau—sebenarnya ruang makan khusus yang jarang sekali digunakan. Yifan sedang melihat-lihat keluar jendela, lalu berpaling ke Yongguk.

"Hari ini, saat malam, panggil Jungkook—kalau bisa kau menyamar."

Yongguk mengangguk dan menopang dagu, lalu dia mendesah, "Aku tahu ambisimu untuk membangkitkan _demon_ itu, tapi—menjalankan ritual seperti ini menyebalkan."

Yiifan mendelik, pria itu bisa aja melayangkan Yongguk dan melemparkannya keluar jendela dari tingkat tiga gedung Thorne—nama sekolahnya, tapi karena dia masih memiliki hati, dia mengurungkan niat terliarnya itu dan berkata, "Iya, terlalu menyebalkan. Aku ingin mencobanya dan melindungi kaum _Prodigium_, dan aku akan memikirkan resikonya nanti, dan jangan khawatir dan juga jangan mengomel."

Yongguk hendak protes, tapi dia menahannya dan menutup mulut lalu menghela napas, dia melirik Leo yang sedari duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yongguk menyodok tulang rusuknya, membuat Leo—yang saat itu sedang melamun—menatapnya dengan sinis, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, kau hanya melamun sedari tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau dirasuki oleh hantu yang sering berkeliaran di sekolah kita, Leo?" tanya Yongguk—setengah menggoda.

Orang-orang yang mati di Thorne atau mati di sekitar sini memang arwahnya selalu di ikat di Thorne, dan tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun sampai seseorang melepaskan ikatannya.

Leo memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata, "Selama aku tidak mati konyol karena dirasukin oleh hantu, kurasa itu tidak apa-apa." katanya tidak peduli, dan Yongguk mendengus sebal karenanya. Yifan melirik keduanya bergantian lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian berdua ini, sama saja."

Yongguk mendelik, "Apa?"

"Ah tidak," Yifan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela, taman sekolah dan rumah kaca terlihat jelas di sana, juga ada kolam ikan yang airnya sangat jernih, dan juga ada seseorang yang sedang mengubah rumput layu berwarna kecoklatan menjadi warna hijau kembali.

Yifan tersenyum tipis, "Kita akan melaksanakan ritual di hutan,"

_**TBC**_

**.**

**Ini chapter paling ga jelas loh serius yang nulis aja bingung sendiri**

**tapi, enjoy!**

**.**

**-bootae-**


	8. Chapter 8

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**BTS' Member**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**BL - YAOI**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Jungkook seharusnya merasa kesal saat ini; karena Jimin yang memaksanya untuk menjaganya semalaman di kamar asrama—pria itu tidak mau tidur di ruang kesehatan sendirian, seram katanya. Dan dengan terpaksa Jungkook menjaga Jimin dan tertidur di lantai dengan kepala di atas ranjang Jimin, dia terbangun dan mengusap lehernya yang terasa pegal. Lalu melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding—pukul sebelas malam.

Karena Jimin sudah terlelap, Jungkook berdiri dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya sendiri untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang kurang nyaman.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan pintu, membuat Jungkook bingung dan sedikit merinding. _Mungkin hantu?_—batin Jungkook, lalu pria itu berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan, takut kalau saja memang benar-benar hantu yang mengetuk pintunya tadi. Tapi, salah, dia malah mendengar suara kepakan sayap peri.

Jungkook membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan menemukan seorang peri sedang melayang di hadapannya, sayapnya besar dan berwarna cerah—terlihat jelas karena tertimpa sinar bulan purnama di luar sana.

Dan kalau Jungkook tidak salah, nama peri itu Minseok.

Jungkook mengembangkan senyumnya, "Oh. Hai Minseok, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya, Minseok melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih memegang knop pintu. "Maaf mengganggumu, tapi, ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke hutan sekarang—katanya penting." Jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Sekarang? Tapi ini sudah ma—siapa orang itu?" tanya Jungkook, penasaran. Minseok menggelengkan kepala, berarti dia menolak untuk menjawab. Akhirnya Jungkook menghela napas dan mengambil sepatu untuk ia pakai, dan pelan-pelan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah itu Jungkook melangkah dan melirik Minseok yang masih melayang di posisinya tadi, "Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku? Menyeramkan keluar malam-malam begini," Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan '_orang itu_' untuk menemanimu ke hutan. Kalau saja boleh, aku akan menemanimu, tapi maafkan aku."

Jungkook mengembuskan napasnya, lalu memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum sambil menatap Minseok yang sedang menatapnya balik. "Ah, kalau begitu baiklah. Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Minseok, Jungkook berbalik dan melangkah pelan di koridor, sambil sesekali melirik keluar jendela.

Dia bisa melihat hutan yang lebat dari sana, dan juga seperti ada sinar lilin yang tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya.

.

Taehyung yang saat itu tidak bisa tidur, langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya saat dia mendengar suara kepakan sayap peri dan suara pria yang sangat dia kenali dari luar. Taehyung tidak perlu membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya lalu mengintip—seperti yang manusia lakukan. Dia hanya perlu menempelkan telinganya di pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan seorang peri dan pria itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi, ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke hutan sekarang—katanya penting." –suara si peri terdengar jelas olehnya. Taehyung yang mulai curiga langsung mengganti piyama yang ia pakai dan mengambil jubah hitam yang menggantung di lemari pakaiannya—pemberian dari seseorang beberapa tahun lalu—dia akan memakainya kali ini untuk menyelinap di hutan, agar tidak terlihat. Sampai dia tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi, dan juga suara kepakan sayap peri itu sudah menghilang dan suara pintu yang tertutup lumayan keras—Taehyung cukup yakin itu kamar si peri.

Taehyung menekan knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melirik ke kedua arah bergantian, memastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat aksinya kali ini.

Merasa aman, Taehyung berjingkat keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan—takut kalau saja dia membangunkan si vampire galak yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelah ranjang miliknya, dan dia cukup yakin akan mendapat gigitan kalau dia membuat Yoongi terbangun.

Taehyung mengendap-ngendap di lorong, karena dia merasa, jika dia berjalan biasa, orang-orang akan mendengar suara langkahnya dan mulai curiga—dan siapa pula yang mau keluar kamar saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih?

Dia merasa ada gerakan yang berasal dari luar, lalu Taehyung mendekati jendela dan melongok. Di sana ada Jungkook yang sedang berjalan memasuki hutan lebat, mata Taehyung masih normal, jadi dia yakin tubuh Jungkook sedang bergetar karena takut di bawah sana. Taehyung pun mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak melanda dirinya, dia berhenti mengendap dan melangkah dengan cepat menuruni tangga untuk menyusul Jungkook diam-diam.

.

.

Jungkook menatap hutan lebat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, pohon-pohon tinggi terlihat di atasnya dan banyak juga kelelawar yang bertebangan tak tentu arah, membuat suasana di sana semakin menyeramkan. Dan menurutnya tidak logis malam-malam begini seseorang menyuruhnya untuk memasuki hutan karena ada hal penting. Daripada membuat orang ketakutan, sebaiknya tidak di hutan, dan lebih baik di kamarnya kalau begitu.

Sambil menghela napas pelan, Jungkook melangkah memasuki hutan lebat itu. Banyak semak-semak dan banyak juga serangga-serangga yang berterbangan—ini lebih buruk dari pada yang ia bayangkan.

Jungkook mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada serangga dan mulai fokus untuk terus memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi, sampai dia melihat sebuah lilin yang menyala di ujung. Merasa mendapat petunjuk—mungkin orang yang mencarinya ada di sana, sedang tertidur karena mengantuk atau apalah—kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kedua tangan. Sampai dia dapat melihat sebuah tanah kosong, dan di tengah sana ada lilin.

Karena saat itu sangat gelap, Jungkook tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, jadi dia langsung saja melangkah ke arah lilin yang menyala itu dan mengambilnya. Sambil mengedarkan padangannya, Jungkook menjerit, "Apa ada orang di sini?"

Tidak ada suara, yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah suara burung gagak. Mungkin saja burung itu mengerti bahasanya.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Jungkook menyahut, "Apa ada seseorang di sini yang sedang mencariku?" dan tiba-tiba saja tanah di sekelilingnya menjadi terang karena api membara.

Bukan karena penglihatan Jungkook tidak bagus, bukan. Dia tidak mempunyai mata kucing yang membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas di malam hari, dan ia rasa kali ini dia akan berharap dengan sangat mempunyai mata kucing—karena saat ini di sekelilingnya, api menyala dan itu langsung saja membuat Jungkook panas.

Ternyata dia berdiri di tengah lingkaran, di tengah lingkaran itu terbentuk pola bintang terbalik dan dia hanya berdiri di tempat yang paling tengah. Kalau saja dia bergerak sedikit lebih jauh, mungkin dia sudah terbakar hidup-hidup dan menjadi arwah penasaran di Thorne.

Jungkook mulai panik, dia tidak bisa bergerak, dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan Elsa, dari Frozen yang bisa membekukan apa saja. Dia hanya _black warlock_ biasa yang kekuatannya juga tidak seberapa—menurutnya. Tiba-tiba tiga orang muncul dari semak-semak, yang wajah-wajahnya sangat Jungkook kenali dan membuatnya terkesiap.

Di sana, berdiri Yifan yang sedang menyeringai sambil membawa sebuah buku, dan di kedua sisinya, Leo dan Yongguk sedang berdiri dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada—gaya yang terlihat sangat sok.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" suara Jungkook meninggi, dan menjadi sebuah jeritan, kakinya mulai terasa terbakar karena api. Dan keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, pakaian yang ia pakai menjadi basah dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Yifan berhenti menyeringai dan mulai tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah resah sedari tadi, "Aku sudah bilang, akan menjalankan ritual." Dia masih tersenyum dan itu membuat Jungkook geram, dan Jungkook segera saja mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Bisakah kau menghentikan ini? Aku bisa mati di sini dan kau tidak bisa mengambilku sebagai anggota kelompok payahmu itu."

Kali ini, Leo menjawab, "Oh, tidak apa. Kami sudah membuat seseorang mati sebelumnya,"

Jungkook semakin mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak peduli dengan kukunya yang sudah mulai memutih, dan mungkin saja dia bisa melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Jungkook menggeram, "Apa semudah itu, membuat orang mati?" tanya Jungkook—disaat-saat seperti ini, pria itu masih bisa saja berpikir dengan jelas.

Yongguk melangkah kedepan, "Ya. Kami sudah merelakan salah satu anggota kelompok kami—dan kami membunuhnya karena dia meninggalkan kami dan berteman dengan seorang vampire, dan omong-omong vampire itu sudah tidak ada di Thorne," jawabnya, "Namanya Jongin, kami sudah membunuh _black warlock_ payah itu, kami sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum sinis, meremehkan. "Wah, rasa solidaritas yang bagus. Dan omong-omong, kalian itu pembunuh."

Yifan kembali menyeringai dan melangkah ke depan juga, lalu mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra yang ada di dalam buku yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Perasaan Jungkook mulai tidak enak, matanya melirik kesana kemari.

Sampai seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam muncul dari semak belukar. "Hentikan," suaranya berat, membuat Yifan menutup mulutnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya—dia ingat kalau dia tidak menyuruh Minseok untuk mengundang orang lain, atau mungkin saja orang ini menguntit.

"Siapa kau? L'Occhio di Dio?" tanya Leo, sedikit panik, jelas karena suaranya yang bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Yongguk menyikut Leo, dan memasang wajah masam, "Tidak logis kalau seorang L'Occhio di Dio memasuki tempat ini—dan dia pasti langsung akan membunuh kita, bukannya menyuruh berhenti." Bisiknya.

Sebagian wajah orang berjubah itu tertutup karena dia memakai penutup kepala, yang terlihat hanyalah mulutnya. Dan terlihat jelas orang itu sedang menyeringai—karena api yang masih menyala, membuat tempat itu menjadi terang.

Jungkook menatap si jubah yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menyeringai, dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga saja orang itu menyelamatkannya dari ritual bodoh ini. Dan membuatnya terbebas dari Yifan dan _geng_ payah miliknya.

Perlahan orang berjubah itu menurunkan penutup kepalanya, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas sekarang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kim Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik semak.

Jungkook terbelalak dan diam-diam dia merasa bersyukur karena orang itu adalah teman anehnya—Taehyung. Pria itu memakai jubah agar tidak terlihat dari semak belukar, dan menurut Jungkook itu adalah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Mungkin Taehyung adalah seorang jenius, atau Jungkook saja yang berlebihan karena merasa diselamatkan oleh pahlawan super seperti _spider-man_ atau _superman_.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan saat itu juga api yang sedari tadi menyala itu, langsung mati. Membuat Jungkook bernapas lega dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Taehyung, sungguh, Jungkook sepertinya berhutang sekitar seribu burger untuk Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum kami membunuhmu," Yifan meninggikan suaranya, dan Taehyung meliriknya malas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, dan hei, aku bukanlah seseorang yang begitu saja bisa kau bunuh. Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook, karena aku mendengar percakapannya dengan peri yang bernama Minseok? Karena itu aku datang dan menyelamatkan sahabatku," jawab Taehyung, wajahnya datar.

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya dan melemparkan buku mantra yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu dia menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba mengeluarkan sihir apapun itu untuk melawan Taehyung. Sayangnya, saat sihir itu keluar dan mengarah ke Taehyung, pria itu menepisnya dengan sihir yang dia punya, dan tersenyum jahil.

"Lihat? Aku sudah bilang," setelahnya dia menarik Jungkook pergi, meninggalkan kelompok _black warlock_ yang emosi.

.

.

Tangan kanan Jungkook melingkar di leher Taehyung, dia kesusahan berjalan—karena kakinya yang menyentuh langsung tanah panas itu, tadi sepatunya sudah terbakar.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya menghitam, lalu berkata, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa mereka akan memburumu lagi," Jungkook meliriknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku yakin mereka akan menyerah setelah ini. Kau pikir mereka akan terus melanjutkan ini, sementara aku yang terus menolak tawaran mereka untuk bergabung?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak _sih_," jawabnya, "Semoga saja mereka tidak menganggumu lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan di koridor. Dan akhirnya sampai di kamar Jungkook—awalnya Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk pergi ke kamarnya, tapi tentu saja pria itu menolak. Taehyung kemudian menekan knop pintu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan mendorongnya. Lalu dengan perlahan membawa Jungkook masuk dan langsung membuatnya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kemudian Jungkook merasakan adanya gerakan dari ranjang Jimin, dan benar saja, pria itu terbangun. Jimin mencoba untuk duduk dan melirik kedua pria yang sedang ada di kamarnya dengan satu mata yang terpejam, "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya, suaranya serak, jelas seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Taehyung nyengir dan menggaruk rambutnya, "Akan kami ceritakan saja nanti," katanya. Karena Jimin belum sepenuhnya sadar, pria itu hanya mengangguk dan tidur kembali. Membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mendengus.

.

.

"_Well_, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Seokjin sambil menatap Jungkook yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Tadi Taehyung memanggilnya, dia meminta bantuan untuk menyembuhkan kaki Jungkook yang terbakar begitu karena api, dan saat itu waktu sedang menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Dengan singkat, Taehyung menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi di hutan. Seokjin terheran-heran saat Taehyung menceritakan bagian dia yang memakai jubah, dan mencibir saat Taehyung menceritakan tentang lingkaran bulat dan bintang api yang ia lihat saat Yifan sedang menjalankan ritual gagalnya, tapi Seokjin tidak menyela pembicaraannya. Sewaktu Taehyung selesai bercerita, dia berkata, "Itu menyebalkan."

"_Banget_," Taehyung sepakat.

Seokjin kemudian kembali memperhatikan kaki Jungkook, pria itu sedikit menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas seserius apa luka yang ada di kedua kakinya. Setelahnya pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Lukanya tidak terlalu serius, aku bisa menanganinya." Lalu Seokjin menggenggam kedua telapak kaki Jungkook dan sebuah sinar muncul dari sana, beberapa detik kemudian sinar itu hilang, dan digantikan dengan telapak kaki Jungkook yang kembali mulus.

Karena merasa baikan, Jungkook langsung duduk dan nyengir, "Terima kasih, Seokjin. Kalau saja kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari." Seokjin mengeluarkan suara seperti kekehan, tapi air mukanya datar.

Seokjin mungkin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak terlalu bagus—karena saat itu masih pagi sekali, matahari bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya—karena Taehyung yang memanggilnya saat pria itu sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sampai jumpa." Lalu Seokjin melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya singkat, sampai mencapai pintu dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sedari tadi pun melirik Jungkook, "Tidak bisakah kita membolos hari ini? Aku lelah," kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di ranjang milik Jungkook, membuat kedua kaki Jungkook tertindih olehnya, tapi Jungkook tidak mengeluhkan hal itu.

"Boleh, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan terlalu banyak orang hari ini." Jawab Jungkook, dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

Taehyung meliriknya, "Apa Kepala Sekolah akan mengetahui hal ini? Maksudku, apa kita tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman?" tanya Taehyung, dan Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, kita punya alasan. Dan tak ada hal yang si Namjoon tidak ketahui. Di suatu tempat di Thorne, si Namjoon mengetahui kejadian tadi."

Dan Taehyung merengut, "Yah, hore. Tapi tetap saja aku harus membersihkan ruang bawah tanah bersama dengan teman sekamar bodoh mu itu," Taehyung mengangguk ke arah Jimin yang masih terlelap dan memunggungi mereka berdua.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Semoga beruntung dengan membersihkan ruang bawah tanah dan mengabsen nama-nama benda sihir yang ada di sana, karena benda itu suka berpindah-pindah dan tidak akan pernah mau diam."

Taehyung _manyun_, dan akhirnya menghela napas pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Jimin nanti sore di ruang bawah tanah, dan hanya berdua.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang memegang sebuah papan tipis dan di sana ada kertas berisikan nama-nama benda asing yang pernah ada—seperti bola mata, taring vampire, bulu bayi malaikat, sarung tangan yang bisa terbang.

"Kau tahu, Tae. Ini sangat menyebalkan," kata Jimin sambil melewati rak-rak dengan malas, dan pria itu memperhatikan setoples bola mata yang sedang memperhatikannya balik. Taehyung yang berdiri di rak ujung menyahut, "Aku tahu, tapi apa yang akan bisa kau lakukan kalau yang memberikan hukuman ternyata adalah si Dongwook. Dan kita harus menghabiskan sekitar dua jam di bawah sini, panas sekali." Taehyung mengeluh dan mengusap dahinya.

Jimin mengangguk sepakat, walaupun ia yakin Taehyung tidak dapat melihatnya sedang menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat karena pria itu menyetujui perkataan Taehyung beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Yah, aku hanya berharap aku tidak akan mati kepanasan di sini. Di sini lembap dan berdebu, dan juga hawanya aneh, membuatku merinding juga." Jimin mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Taehyung mengintipnya dari rak ujung, kali ini pria itu bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang mengusap tengkuk. "Aku tahu, menyebalkan sekali si Dongwook itu,"

"Daripada kalian mengeluh tentangku, sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan bekerja." –terdengar suara dari luar, berarti sedari tadi Dongwook sedang mengawasi mereka berdua.

Merasa malu, Taehyung dan Jimin berdeham hampir berbarengan dan dengan terpaksa melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, dan mereka berdua menghela napas lega, berarti Dongwook sudah pergi dan tidak mengawasi mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi. Taehyung kemudian berjalan melewati rak dan bertemu dengan Jimin yang sedang bersender di salah satu rak dengan satu tangan dia selipkan di dalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau nyaman hanya berdua di sini?" tanya Jimin, pria itu tidak menolah, matanya menatap satu titik di depan, dan Taehyung sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali membuka daftar nama-nama benda sihir, "Selama kita berdua tidak bermesraan atau berciuman—mungkin yang lebih dari tadi, aku akan merasa nyaman." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh dan memperhatikan benda-benda yang belum ia periksa tadi.

Jimin meliriknya dan mencibir, lalu dengan enggan membaca daftar nama benda sihir yang ia genggam, sampai matanya menatap suatu kata yang asing.

Jimin menggeser jari di sepanjang halaman, dan kedua alisnya menyatu, "Cermin _demon_?"

_**TBC**_

**.**

**halooo, fast update loh ini iyakan/?**

**ini make feeling banget loh boo ngetiknya yang chapter ini/? sambil ngebayangin taehyung yang make jubah hitam dan rambut orangenya sedang tersenyum jahil ih/?**

**well semoga suka!**

**makasih buat yang selalu review, maaf loh ga bisa selalu ngereply, bukan karena males sih ya, bingung/?**

**Mind to Review again?**

**.**

**-bootae-**


	9. Chapter 9

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**Demon**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**BTS' Member**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**BL - YAOI**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

"Cermin _demon_ itu apa?" Jimin bertanya, dan Taehyung menoleh.

"Aku pernah baca di perpustakaan, kalau tidak salah, itu digunakan untuk mengusir _demon_—bisa jadi membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar tahu." Taehyung menatap Jimin lekat, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Karena benda itu ada didalam daftar ini," Jimin mengayunkan daftar berisi nama-nama benda sihir dan nomor letaknya. Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil mengigit bibirnya, dan kembali memeriksa benda-benda yang sedari tadi belum terselesaikan olehnya.

"Aku pernah mendengar cermin _demon_ di letakkan di makam khusus untuk para _demon_ yang sudah mati, mencegah kalau saja ada orang yang mencoba untuk membangkitkan _demon_." Taehyung menatap toples penuh dengan bola mata yang ada di dekatnya, lalu membuat sebuah kata di kertas yang ia genggam. Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, kebingungan.

"Membangkitkan _demon_?"

Taehyung menatapnya sekilas, dan berjalan menuju rak lain. "_Demon_ yang mati masih bisa di bangkitkan, ayah—eh seseorang mengatakannya padaku. Dengan menjalankan ritual, _demon_ yang sudah mati masih bisa di bangkitkan dan di kendalikan oleh orang yang membangkitkannya. Tapi ritual itu memakan sihir gila-gilaan, orang yang membangkitkan bisa saja mati." Taehyung meletakkan daftar yang ia pegang di rak dan bersandar.

"Tapi dengan bantuan benda sihir atau orang yang bersedia merelakan sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, ritual itu bisa saja berjalan lancar. Itu yang aku tahu." Setelahnya Taehyung duduk bersandar di rak karena lelah, dan diikuti oleh Jimin yang kemudian duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan itu. Omong-omong, tadi kau secara tidak sengaja menyebut ayah? Kau tidak pernah bercerita, bisa beritahu aku tentang keluargamu?" tanya Jimin sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan _apa-aku-harus-bercerita_. Jimin merasakan aura tak enak dari sahabatnya, dan dia terkekeh. "Sebenarnya tidak harus, tapi, kau sahabatku. Jadi berceritalah, tolong?"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku hanya anak yang di temukan oleh orang tua angkatku. Aku tidak tahu orangtuaku yang sebenarnya, bahkan aku tidak mengetahui nama asliku."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi namamu yang sekarang…"

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan sebagian besar orang-orang sudah tertidur.

Tapi tidak semua orang, Jimin masih membaca buku tentang _demon_ yang tadi sore ia pinjam dari perpustakaan—setelah selesai membersihkan ruang bawah tanah yang pengap. Dan sekarang dia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Jungkook sudah tertidur, dan tampaknya dari tadi, mengingat dia habis melewati ritual gila-gilaan dari Yifan dan kelompoknya.

Jimin terus membaca sambil mengayunkan kakinya beberapa kali karena mulai pegal, dan kadang memijat pundaknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengantuk dan dia mati-matian menahan kantuknya, tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan membaca buku dengan tenang saat malam hari—padahal dia bisa melakukan itu lain kali.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang, Jimin mendongak dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Siapa pula yang akan datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini?

Jimin melipat ujung halaman buku yang ia baca dan meletakkan buku itu di ranjang, sedikit melemparnya karena orang yang ada di luar kamarnya sudah mengetuk pintunya lagi dan kali ini agak keras. Jimin melangkah dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan jas hitam sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan saat malam pun, pria tinggi—Kepala Sekolahnya itu masih saja terlihat tampan, atau apalah.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal, dan menatap Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum, "Selamat malam, kenapa Anda datang kemari?" tanya Jimin. Dan menatap Namjoon takut-takut; bisa saja pria itu memasang senyuman palsu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian akan menyeret Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan membuangnya dari jendela, dan jatuh begitu saja dari lantai tiga dan seluruh tulang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan—

—eh, maafkan khayalan Jimin yang terlalu liar.

Kenyataannya, Namjoon hanya tetap tersenyum dan dia sama sekali tidak memasang senyum palsu, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan atau apa. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dan, bisakah kau mengizinkan Kepala Sekolah mu ini masuk ke dalam kamar asrama mu?" tanya Namjoon ramah dan dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk canggung sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar; mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namjoon melangkah pelan sambil mengamati isi kamar Jimin dengan teliti, dan entah kenapa pria itu sesekali melirik Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Wah, kau bisa mengatur tata ruangan ini dengan sangat bagus." Namjoon memuji dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan Jimin hanya terkekeh canggung. Namjoon kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin dan mengambil buku yang Jimin baca tadi.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berniat membaca hal yang seperti ini? Aku rasa buku seperti ini bukan tipemu," kata Namjoon sambil membalikkan beberapa halaman buku dan membaca beberapa kalimat sekilas.

"Aku, eh, hanya tertarik saja."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Ah begitu, kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku,"—dia memberi jeda dan menutup buku yang ia pegang— "Jadi biarkan aku bercerita tentang keluargamu."

Jimin menggumamkan kata 'hah', dan sepertinya Namjoon mendengar itu. "Aku sudah cukup tahu tentang keluargaku sendiri. Tentang Dad yang ternyata adalah Ketua Dewan dan aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan Mom yang selalu menjagaku sampai akhirnya aku memasuki Thorne, dan—"

Namjoon memotongnya, "Kau belum mengetahui soal nenek buyutmu."

Jimin semakin dibuat bingung oleh Kepala Sekolahnya sendiri, dan itu menyebalkan. "Maaf, bisakah Anda menceritakannya? Dan tolong dengan jelas, ini membuatku pusing," Jimin mengacak rambutnya sedikit dan Namjoon terkekeh. Pria berambut pirang itu menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menatap lantai.

"Ayahmu terlahir sebagai _demon_, ibunya adalah _demon_ dan ayahnya hanya _warlock_ biasa. Suatu saat ibunya menjadi gila karena jiwa _demon_ yang begitu menguasainya dan membuat dia membunuh suaminya sendiri saat itu." Namjoon menerawang lalu menatap langit-langit kamar, "Ketua Dewan merasa terpukul, tentu saja. Dia tidak mempunyai tempat lain untuk di kunjungi, sampai Dewan menemukannya dan membawanya ke Hecate. Lalu, ayahku—dia sudah tidak ada, menyerahkan jabatannya, Ketua Dewan, kepada ayahmu yang saat itu sudah lumayan besar."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana cara Dad bertemu Mom?" Jimin bertanya sambil memainkan ujung kaus yang ia kenakan. Namjoon menoleh, "Mereka bertemu di London, mungkin saat itu sedang liburan atau apalah dan akhirnya mereka bertemu. Lalu kau tahu apa alasan mereka berpisah, 'kan?"

"Mom mengetahui Dad sedang menyihir sarapan, dan dia terkejut lalu beberapa saat kemudian, _poof_, cerai." Jimin mencoba untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menitikkan air mata saja, dia menarik napas dalam setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

Namjoon tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan. "Aku tahu perasaanmu bagaimana. Tapi ayahmu tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia terus berjuang sampai akhirnya ayahku menuruhkan jabatannya yang seharusnya di turunkan kepadaku—eh, tapi, aku berpikir bahwa aku lebih berguna jika di letakkan di Thorne." Jika Namjoon mengira lelucon yang ia buat barusan itu bisa menghibur Jimin setidaknya sedikit, maka dia keliru. "Dan nenek buyutmu—itu sekitar enam puluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Nenek buyutmu bernama Sora, dulunya dia hanya manusia biasa, sebelum seseorang memilihnya menjadi _demon_. Dan dia mati karena dibunuh oleh Mata."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Dibunuh oleh Mata?" Namjoon mengangguk. "Apa jantungnya di ambil oleh Mata? Apa dia lulusan sekolah ini seperti yang Anda bilang saat itu?" tanya Jimin lagi, dan Namjoon menarik napasnya panjang.

"Aku menceritakan ini padamu dengan cara yang salah," Namjoon mengerang, terdengar frustasi, "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan dari awal. Dulunya Thorne adalah sekolah khusus putri, dan Sora termasuk salah satu murid dari sana. Ada sekitar lima puluh siswi yang masuk keThorne—tujuan utama mereka di kirim ke Thorne adalah, agar mereka aman dari serangan Mata. Dan nenek buyutmu sekolah di sana selama beberapa tahun, dan akhirnya seseorang—aku tidak tahu pasti karena penjelasan yang ada saat itu tidak jelas dan tidak pasti, seseorang memilihnya untuk menjadi _demon_. Dan kebetulan dia sedang mengandung saat itu, dia melahirkan lebih dulu dan dia mati di tangan Mata." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, dan Jimin tidak menyela sama sekali. Sampai Jimin diberikan kesempatan bicara oleh Namjoon.

"Karena nenek buyutku adalah _demon_, jadi menurun kepadaku begitu?" Jimin bertanya.

"Ya,"

"Siapa yang mengubah Sora menjadi _demon_?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dia sangat penasaran, dan sebal juga, mengapa harus Sora yang terpilih menjadi _demon_ dan Jimin sendiri yang menjadi korbannya.

Namjoon mendengus pelan, "Sudah kubilang, informasinya tidak jelas." Jimin balas mendengus, "Aku pikir, Anda akan memberikan informasi yang sangat jelas, tapi ternyata ada banyak juga hal yang tidak Anda ketahui." Terdengar seperti menyindir, dan kelihatannya Namjoon tidak tersinggung sama sekali, karena pria berambut pirang yang ditata rapi itu malah tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduk.

Sambil mengusap kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat, Namjoon menatap Jimin, "Sudah sangat larut dan aku akan tidur sekarang. Biar Ketua Dewan saja yang menceritakan sejarah keluargamu dengan jelas agar kau mengerti. Selamat malam," Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dan menutupnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu itu.

Jimin melipat kedua lengannya dan mendengus, "Entah, tapi aku merasa dia sedikit mencurigakan."

.

"Park Jimin."

Setelah Namjoon bercerita tentang nenek buyutnya—Sora, Jimin jadi tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus saja berguling-guling di ranjang kesayangan bersprei biru langit miliknya itu. Dan dia beberapa kali mendengar suara seorang perempuan, mungkin remaja yang terus memanggilnya dan wujudnya pun tak tampak. Jadi Jimin menganggap itu hanya khayalannya karena dia lelah, atau bisa jadi dia itu hantu atau apalah.

"Park Jimin, aku memang hantu. Coba kau lihat ke jendela, kau akan mengenaliku."

Mendengar itu Jimin langsung saja bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, dia mengintip dari balik kain gorden dan mendapati seorang perempuan sedang melayang bersama, sapu?

Jimin menatap perempuan itu, _well_, bisa dibilang dia itu cantik, dan anehnya dia memakai pakaian jaman dahulu. Sekitar enam puluh tahun yang lalu, pemandangan yang tidak terlalu asing bagi Jimin saat itu. Perempuan itu menatap Jimin dari luar jendela dengan tidak sabaran, "Hey, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa sihir yang sama sekali belum kau pelajari di Thorne dan ini akan menarik. Dan juga kau adalah _demon_, kau harus mempelajari sihir ini." Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar—lebih mirip menyeringai jika Jimin yang menilainya—sambil duduk di sapu terbang dengan santainya.

"Hantu tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Jimin bingung, yang dia ingat, si Dongwook pernah mengatakan bahwa hantu sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara, dan mustahil juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini perempuan yang mengaku hantu itu bisa berkomunikasi dan dia bersuara, dan juga wujudnya sangat nyata. Wajah perempuan itu berubah jengkel, "Hey, itu tidak benar. Hantu juga bisa berbicara, dan sekarang ayo kau harus ikut aku!" suaranya meninggi.

Jimin masih ragu, "Aku tidak mengenalimu," katanya. Membuat perempuan itu memandangnya dengan kesinisan yang ia bisa.

"Aku Park Sora, nenek buyutmu, yang tadi Kepala Sekolah mu ceritakan kepadamu."

.

.

"Apakah perlu sekali ikut bersamamu?"

Kini Jimin sudah ada di halaman depan Thorne, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyelinap dari kamarnya untuk bertemu dengan nenek buyutnya sendiri yang katanya hantu itu.

Sora memandang langit yang terang walaupun saat itu sedang malam, "Tentu saja, banyak yang harus kau pelajari dariku dan kau tidak akan menyesali ini, percayalah." Dia berkata yakin sambil menyihir sesuatu—membuat benda muncul dari udara kosong, dan sebuah sapu terbang yang persis sama dengan miliknya muncul di hadapan Jimin.

"Kenapa harus pakai sapu? Apa kita, eh, tidak bisa menggunakan mantra berpindah atau semacamnya?" tanya Jimin, dia menggenggam sapu itu dan menggoyangkannya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak mengetahui cara kerjanya dan menurutnya menyebalkan sekali karena harus memakai sapu terbang seperti ini.

Sora mendengus geli, "Tidak, agar lebih terlihat seperti penyihir, maka aku menggunakan sapu terbang." Kemudian perempuan itu menaiki benda panjang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dan menatap Jimin yang belum mengubah posisinya sedikit pun. "Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya perlu menaikinya, mengatakan kau mau pergi ke mana, dan mengendalikannya agar kau tidak terjatuh. Mudah, 'kan?"

Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan menaiki sapu itu, "Baik, tapi, kalau aku mati karena ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sora terkekeh, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh nenek buyutmu sendiri untuk bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati karena sapu terbang?" setelahnya perempuan itu melayang, perlahan menuju hutan yang berada tidak jauh dari Thorne.

Setelah mendengus, dan juga memikirkan ingin pergi ke mana. Pria itu mengikuti Sora dari belakangnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini di mana?"

Jimin menatap kesekeliling, banyak rerumputan dan daun-daun mati. Dan yang membuatnya bingung, ada patung besar yang sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang dan cermin yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Dan juga pagar berwarna hitam yang melingkari tempat, berisikan makam.

Sora yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Jimin, berjalan ke arah pagar, dan membukanya. Perempuan itu memasuki tempat yang menyeramkan dan berisikan beberapa makam itu, dan matanya terkunci dengan satu makam yang tertuliskan namanya sendiri di sana. Sora berputar menghadap Jimin yang berdiri jauh darinya, pria itu sedang menatapnya bingung karena dia bertingkah agak aneh sejak mereka sampai di tempat—pemakaman ini.

Kemudian Sora menunjuk sebuah makam dengan jari lentiknya, "Itu makamku."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil berjalan mendekat, melihat lebih jelas batu agak besar yang menempel di tanah itu. Sampai pria itu sudah memasuki makam itu, dia berjongkok di dekat makam sora. Dia menatap makam itu agak lama, lalu dia memandang kesekeliling. Di sana setidaknya ada enam makam dan tentu saja batu nisannya sudah hancur. Jimin menghela napas dan menatap Sora yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, perempuan itu memakai gaun berwarna putih yang terdapat banyak renda-renda, membuat Jimin bingung, kenapa orang jaman dahulu menyukai pakaian yang seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ini pemakaman apa? Dan kenapa tempatnya tersembunyi seperti ini? Di dalam hutan dan harus memasuki daerah terlarang pula, akan lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke makam yang ter—"

"Ini pemakaman untuk _demon_ kalau kau mau tahu." Sora melangkah menjauhi Jimin, "Di sini ada makam nenekmu—dia bunuh diri, dan juga ada makam kakekmu. Ada juga makam Alexei di sini," Sora menjelaskan sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari makam-makam yang ada di sekitarnya. Mendengar nama yang terdengar asing, Jimin menatap Sora kebingungan.

"Siapa pula Alexei?"

Sora menatap Jimin balik, "Oh, Kepala Sekolahmu tidak bercerita?" dia bertanya balik. Dan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan menatap Jimin lekat.

"Alexei Kim, ayah dari Kim Namjoon."

_**TBC**_

Hallo~

bootae kembali hehehehehehe maaf telat update, sedang liburan satu minggu dan laptop tak saya bawa/? dan juga tidak ada wifi selama seminggu dan itu sungguh menyakitkan hati ini /halah

buat chapter ini dan selanjutnya mungkin sebagian besar bakal nyeritain Jimin yang di ajarin sihir baru sama Park Sora alias nenek buyutnya, dan buat wajahnya kalian bisa lihat ulzzang Park Sora/?

buat Alexei Kim, saya belum dapat ide wajah maaf...

OH YA SARAN DONG  
>Ketua Dewan kan ayahnya Jimin, bootae belum menentukan siapa orangnya sebenarnya hehe... ada yang bisa kasih saran?<p>

Well selamat menunggu chapter 10! /?

_**-bootae-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI-YAOI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Demon**

**Chapter 10**

"Alexei Kim? Ayah Kim Namjoon? Wow," mulut Jimin membuat huruf O, sedangkan Sora masih menatapnya dengan datar. Jimin kemudian menatapnya tajam, "Si Namjoon tidak pernah memberitahukan masa lalu tentang keluarganya atau apalah kepada kami, dan anehnya dia itu tertutup sekali. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sora mengedikkan bahu, "Sebenarnya, aku tahu segalanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin memberitahukan semua yang aku tahu kepada mu, biar saja kau yang menebak sendiri nanti." Perempuan itu berjalan menjauh dengan santai, dan mendekati pagar makam. Jimin kemudian berjongkok karena sedari tadi pria itu hanya berdiri, setelahnya Jimin menatap Sora. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Mengajarimu sihir, dan aku membantumu agar kau lebih terlihat sebagai _demon_ keturunan dari Park Sora ketimbang _warlock_ hitam biasa yang jelek."

Jimin mendengus, dia cukup tersinggung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sora, tapi pria itu mencoba menepis rasa kesalnya dengan tertawa. "Lalu jenis sihir apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku? Kau tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mempelajari sihir, aku rasa kau akan sebal karena mengajariku." Sora mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau bisa, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari di tempat ini, pukul tiga pagi." Perempuan itu melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap yang masih berjongkok beberapa meter darinya dengan serius. Lalu Sora mendengus, "Walaupun kau tidak mau, kau harus."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Jimin yang memainkan daun-daun kering dan Sora yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di pagar yang tajam—entah perempuan itu punggungnya tertusuk atau tidak. Kemudian Jimin menginjak sehelai daun kering yang berwarna kehitaman dan menatap Sora dengan bingung, "Thorne dilindungi oleh mantra pelindung, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk kecuali Namjoon menghapusnya. Yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana caramu bisa lewat?"

Sora membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin malas, "Mantra itu tidak terlalu kuat, aku masih bisa menembusnya dan itu cukup mudah untuk dilakukan."

Kemudian Sora berjalan mendekati Jimin, "Berdiri kau, aku akan mengajarimu satu sihir malam ini. Setelah itu, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu." Jimin kemudian bangkit dan mengusap celana yang ia pakai, lalu menatap Sora yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jimin sedikit mendongak dikarenakan tinggi Sora yang terbilang cukup tinggi untuk seorang perempuan, atau memang Jimin yang terlalu pendek.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat objek muncul dari udara kosong."

"Baiklah,"

"Atur napasmu, rilekskan tubuhmu, dan bayangkan sebuah benda muncul dari udara kosong. Kau harus mengucapkan kata 'muncul' atau apa terserah saja—dan jangan terlalu tegang, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Bayangkan saja kau membuat sehelai bulu muncul, itu yang termudah". Setelah Sora menjelaskan, Jimin mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat itu juga dia merasakan sihir naik dari kakinya, merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan. Beberapa kali pria itu mencoba mengatur napasnya agar tidak terlalu cepat, dan mencoba agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu tegang. Jimin mengembuskan napas dan berkata dalam hati, 'muncul'.

Selama beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan napas Jimin dan tawa yang tertahan oleh Sora.

Kemudian Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kesekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah dia berhasil atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, yang ada di tanah hanyalah daun-daun kering dan rumput-rumput mati. "Seharusnya kau bisa dipercobaan pertama karena kau hanya harus membuat sehelai bulu muncul dari udara kosong, tapi aku bingung kenapa kau itu bisa gagal? Ah kau benar, kau payah sekali." Tawa Sora terlepas dan meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang menatapnya keji.

"Hei, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha!" Jimin membentak, mencoba membela dirinya yang tidak ada hasilnya, perempuan di hadapannya itu masih saja tertawa.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sora mencoba untuk mengendalikan tawanya yang masih belum mau berhenti. Perempuan itu mengusap kedua matanya yang berair karena tertawa berlebihan, lalu memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Jimin yang sedang menatapnya garang. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dan kau tidak seharusnya menatapku seperti itu, aku nenek buyutmu. Seharusnya kau ingat itu karena kau jauh lebih muda daripada aku."

Jimin kemudian melembutkan tatapannya dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Sora menatapnya, "Baiklah. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk kembali ke asrama, temui aku lagi besok. Aku akan menunggu di sana, pukul tiga pagi. Jangan sampai lupa, awas saja kau." Sora menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jimin, menyuruhnya untuk berjanji agar tidak telat untuk pelajaran besok malam.

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari pemakaman.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan mengantuk pagi ini, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan di koridor, mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju rumah kaca untuk kelas Pertahanan—sebenarnya olahraga, Namjoon sudah mengganti namanya karena pria itu secara tidak sengaja membaca pikiran Jimin dari kejauhan saat itu—Jimin kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, entah kenapa aku tidak tahu." –sengaja dia berkata begitu, karena dari awal pria itu tidak berniat untuk memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang 'dia bertemu dengan nenek buyut _demon_nya yang sudah mati'.

Jungkook mengernyit, "Masa _sih_? Biasanya kau mudah sekali tertidur, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu semalam?" tanya Jungkook lagi, seperti menyelidiki.

Jimin mencoba untuk benar-benar membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap Jungkook lekat. "Ya, aku sedang berpikir, kenapa kita harus belajar dengan si Dongwook hari ini? Itu yang menggangguku semalaman." Jimin mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang mungkin terdengar sedikit masuk akal—dan dengan candaan tentu saja—untuk membuat Jungkook percaya padanya.

Dan pria itu berhasil, karena setelahnya Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar respon Jimin.

"Hei kalian!"

Dan terdengar suara berat dan khas milik seorang berambut _soft orange_ dan mata birunya yang terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Pria itu sedang melambaikan tangannya di ujung koridor sambil nyengir lebar, terlihat seperti pria itu sedang bersemangat sekali pagi itu. Tapi pria itu tidak sendirian, dia sedang berjalan bersama seseorang yang sedang berekspresi datar.

Jungkook tersenyum dan balik melambai, "Halo Taehyung—oh, dan Hoseok." Jungkook tersenyum begitu melihat Hoseok datang, dan pemuda itu tersenyum juga, kemudian nyengir.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin pagi ini? Kau terlihat mengantuk sekali, Jim." Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jimin dan menatapnya lucu, dan jujur saja membuat Jimin mual pagi itu. Sedangkan Hoseok yang menatap mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung malas, "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam,"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Aku pikir kau itu orang yang banyak tidur—oh, dan kau harus punya tenaga hari ini, kita harus mengabsen barang-barang sihir tidak jelas yang selalu bergerak itu di ruang bawah tanah." Kemudian pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, memberinya semangat.

"Baiklah, kau itu cerewet sekali _sih_."

Taehyung yang diledek seperti itu, tidak terima. Pria itu langsung saja menghantam kepala Jimin dengan pukulannya dengan cukup kuat, membuat Jimin terhuyung selama beberapa saat. Sebelum Jimin sempat protes, Taehyung menyela, "Hei, aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi teman yang baik, kau tahu. Tapi kau malah meledekku, ya sudah, aku akan berteman dengan Hoseok saja. Sampai jumpa, Jimin pendek dan jelek."

Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya dan menarik lengan Hoseok, dan berjalan menjauhi Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di tempat, dan juga dengan wajah sebal Jimin yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa jam kedepan.

Jimin mendegus, "_Ish_ anak itu," kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

.

.

"Oh, hai Yoongi."

Yoongi langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya, dan mendapati pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang tersenyum sambil membawa piring makanan. Jimin kemudian melirik kursi yang kosong di samping Yoongi, memberikan isyarat kalau ia ingin duduk di sebelahnya.

Kemudian Yoongi mengangguk, memberikannya ijin untuk duduk. Setelahnya Jimin duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin, kau sedang apa?" tanya Jimin sambil melahap sayuran yang ada di atas piringnya. Yoongi meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memakan buah apel yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Aku hanya tidak menampakkan diriku ke kalian, karena itu kalian tidak melihatku."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu memotong daging ayam yang ada di atas piringnya. Yoongi melirknya lagi, kali ini agak lama. Jimin sebenarnya sadar ia sedang diperhatikan begitu, tapi pria itu hanya berlagak cuek dan pura-pura tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena merasa tidak ketahuan, Yoongi terus saja menatapi Jimin yang sedang—pura-pura—asyik makan siang di sampingnya. Sampai ketika Jimin tidak tahan; wajah Yoongi itu imut saat dia sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu.

Jimin meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang ia genggam sedari tadi, lalu menatap Yoongi yang kemudian langsung salah tingkah setelah tertangkap basah. "Kenapa memperhatikanku sedari tadi? Kau tertarik padaku?"

Yoongi segera saja menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, aku hanya—ah kau tahu menghapal wajahmu, terserahlah."

Jimin langsung saja tertawa melihat reaksi Yoongi yang seperti itu, dan setelahnya dia kembali memakan makanannya dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lagi—sebenarnya ia takut juga, Taehyung pernah bilang padanya, Yoongi itu galak jika sedang emosi.

Yoongi mendengus, "Jungkook di mana? Biasanya kau berdua terus dengan bocah kelinci itu." Jimin menoleh setelah mendengar kata 'bocah kelinci' meluncur dengan cepatnya dari mulut Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap mulutnya, sekaligus menyudahi makan siangnya yang sedari tadi tertunda karena terus berbicara dengan vampire di sampingnya.

"Jungkook sedang berdua dengan Taehyung, entah apa yang mereka lakukan—mungkin mereka berpacaran? Entahlah." Jimin mengedikkan bahu, memang bisa saja kedua orang itu sedang berpacaran, namun kenyataannya; mereka berdua sedang mendiskusikan tentang materi yang di berikan Dongwook saat kelas Pertahanan dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yoongi mendengus geli, "Kau tidak boleh sembarangan seperti itu, tidak baik, kau tahu?"

Dan Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas—pria itu tidak terlalu suka dengan ceramah atau pidato mendadak yang di berikan orang lain ketika dia salah bicara, walaupun kadang dia sendiri sering melakukan itu,

Jimin menopang dagunya, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi vampire?"

Yoongi menoleh, pria itu sedang mengusap batu darahnya. Dan Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, aku begini karena di ubah oleh—eh mantan pacarku. Kalau tidak menjadi vampire, aku hanyalah manusia biasa saat ini."

Jimin mengernyit, "Mantan pacarmu ya… apa menyenangkan, menjadikan darah sebagai menu makan paling utama? Dan tipe golongan darah apa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap kesekeliling, "Tidak juga, mungkin bagi kau rasanya darah itu seperti besi dan menjijikan. Bau dari darah itu membuat kalian mual dan mungkin pingsan dari beberapa orang." Selama beberapa detik, mata Yoongi menjadi gelap, namun dengan cepat Yoongi berkedip dan matanya kembali seperti semula. "Aku suka O negatif, rasanya manis—uh," kata Yoongi sambli membayangkan sekantong darah dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena sudah bicara tentang darah padamu, aku tidak sengaja." Wajah Yoongi langsung berubah menjadi wajah khawatir yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun, membuat Jimin sedikit tertarik.

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang karena aku sudah tahu tipe golongan darah apa yang paling kau suka, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir karena golongan darahku bukanlah O negatif." Setelahnya pria itu nyengir.

Dan diikuti oleh Yoongi yang menunjukkan _gummy smile_ miliknya.

.

.

"Dad?"

Saat itu Jimin sudah berada di ambang pintu kantor Namjoon—pria berambut pirang itu memanggilnya tadi, menyuruhnya untuk datang karena Ketua Dewan yang meminta, katanya pria itu sudah datang ke Thorne untuk mengecek anaknya.

"Masuklah," setelah mendengar perintah itu, Jimin langsung masuk dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang duduk dengan kaki bersila di sofa berwarna hitam sambil membaca sebuah koran. Ketua Dewan—Yoochun kemudian menurunkan koran yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, setelahnya pria itu menepuk-nepuk sofa, menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan dan duduk di samping ayahnya; hal yang membuatnya canggung karena dia sendiri belum akrab dengan ayahnya, dan juga percakapan beberapa minggu lalu yang diisi dengan banyaknya protes dari Jimin.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengecek kondisimu, bukannya menjemputmu. Dan kau juga punya waktu sekitar dua bulan lagi sebelum akhirnya kau berangkat ke Hecate dan tinggal di sana selama musim panas."

Jimin menatap Yoochun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dua bulan? Baiklah. Apa selama musim panas itu aku akan mempelajari tentang _demon_?" tanya Jimin, dan Yoochun memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawabannya.

Yoochun melipat korannya dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya, "Selama dua bulan ini, aku harap kau tidak membuat banyak masalah agar tidak mempermalukanku di Hecate nanti," kata Yoochun serius—dan setengah bercanda—sambil menatap Jimin lekat, membuat Jimin sendiri takut melihatnya.

"Dad, aku bukan anak nakal."

"Ya, tapi Namjoon bilang kau sudah di hukum oleh Dongwook karena memuji tanda Pemunahan miliknya, benar?"

Jimin langsung saja merasa malu, nanti dia harus protes ke Namjoon karena sudah memberitahukan hal memalukan itu ke Ketua Dewan—ayahnya sendiri. "Ya, itu benar. Maafkan aku," Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai yang kelihatannya lebih menarik daripada menatap lawan bicaranya sendiri. Yoochun kemudian mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Jimin, menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Kau tahu, hanya ada dua _demon_ di dunia ini." Kata Yoochun sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan, Jimin kemudian menatap Yoochun bingung.

"Aku pikir, jumlahnya ada banyak."

Yoochun menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya ada kau—dan aku. Hanya kita berdua _demon_ di dunia ini, yang lain sudah mati, tentu saja. Ibuku—ah nenekmu itu memang _demon_, tapi dia tidak mungkin masih hidup sekarang." Yoochun tersenyum getir, lalu menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya balik.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk memahami dirimu sendiri, cara agar sihirmu tetap terkendali, dan aku harap kau tidak menganggap dirimu sendiri adalah monster." Yoochun tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Jimin untuk ia genggam dengan erat. Jimin menatap tangan kanannya yang digenggam Yoochun dengan erat, lalu Jimin mendongak dan menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku akan mencobanya Dad, untuk tidak menganggap diriku sendiri ini monster." Jimin berkata penuh dengan keyakinan, dan Yoochun tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Oh ya, siapa saja temanmu yang ingin kau ajak untuk ikut ke Hecate dua bulan lagi?" tanya Yoochun. Jimin kemudian mengusap dagunya, mencoba mengingat nama-nama yang pernah ia sebutkan di hadapan Yoochun sebagai penyegel persyaratannya dengan ayahnya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun, "Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Seokjin. Kenapa Dad menanyakan itu?"

Yoochun tersenyum, "Ah, ya. Kau seharusnya lebih dekat dengan Kim Seokjin, lebih mengenalnya." Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yoochun barusan cukup untuk membuat Jimin kebingungan, Jimin sudah cukup saling mengenal dengan Seokjin, kenapa ia harus mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi?

"Kenapa? Aku sudah cukup saling mengenal."

Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan menutup kedua matanya. "Kalian harus lebih saling mengenal, karena—" dia memberi jeda.

"—kalian sudah ditunangkan."

_**TBC**_

.

halo lagii~ saya kembali dengan chapter 10 woohooo! xD  
>karena ada dua entah berapa yang minta yoochun, jadi yoochun adalah ketua dewan jeng jeng<p>

jimin sama jin udah tunangan loh/?

makin kesini jalan ceritanya makin membingungkan dan makin rumit, juga makin banyak rahasia yang mulai terungkap nih/? maafkan bootae yang bikin cerita ribet ribet, karena bootae suka sama yang ribet ribet :3

dan btw thanks for review, saya minta lagi dong tolong ya/?

.

**-bootae-**


	11. Chapter 11

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI-YAOI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Demon**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

Jimin memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit penuh untuk menemukan Seokjin. Dia pikir waktu tiga puluh menit penuh bagus juga untuknya, karena dia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mereka-reka sesuatu yang akan dia katakan padanya.

Perjodohan memang selalu dilakukan bagi kaum penyihir atau _warlock_—tapi menurut Jimin itu menjijikan. Saat seorang penyihir atau _warlock_ berusia tiga belas tahun, orangtuanya mencarikan _warlock _atau penyihir, berdasarkan hal-hal seperti kekuatan yang cocok dan persekutuan keluarga. Semuanya sangat abad kedelapan belas.

Akhirnya Jimin menemukan Seokjin di dalam pondok pembibitan di belakang rumah kaca, tempat mata pelajar Dongwook; Pertahanan diselenggarakan. Pria itu sedang melakukan sesuatu, dia sedang menggeser tangannya di atas _azalea_ ketika Jimin melangkah dan mendorong pintu hingga mengayun terbuka. Seokjin langsung memicingkan mata saat secercah cahaya matahari sore membanjir dari belakang Jimin.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku tunanganmu?"

Seokjin meliriknya, dia kembali berputar menghadap _azalea _dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan.

"Benarkah?" Jimin bertanya lagi, walaupun dia sudah jelas mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ya," jawab Seokjin.

Jimin berdiri beberapa meter dari Seokjin, menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ternyata hanya itulah yang ia katakan. Jimin mendengus, "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, menurutku urusan perjodohan ini menjijikan."

"Baiklah,"

Ada sekantung tanah untuk pembibitan di dekat pintu, Jimin menunduk dan mengambil segenggam penuh tanah dan bersiap untuk melemparkannya ke punggung Seokjin. Sebelum tanah itu mengenainya, Seokjin mengangkat tangan dan tanah itu berhenti. Selama beberapa saat tanah itu melayang di udara dan akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam kantung tanah.

"Seokjin, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau sudah mengetahui hal itu, dan tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku." Jimin mendengus, sebelum dia sempat protes lagi, Seokjin yang sedang berjongkok memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jimin yang sedang memasang tampang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah Seokjin lihat.

"Aku tidak melihat apa gunanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Seokjin mengelap tangannya ke celana jins yang Ia pakai. Pria itu bersimbah peluh, _t-shirt_ putih yang ia pakai menempel di dadanya dengan sedemikian rupa. Kalau saja Jimin sedang tidak jengkel saat itu, dia pasti akan menganggap Seokjin menarik.

Air mukanya datar, "Artinya, kau tidak dibesarkan di keluarga Prodigium, jadi aku tahu kau menganggap perjodohan itu—apa katamu?"

Jimin memang tidak besar di keluarga Prodigium, ibunya hanyalah manusia biasa dan tentu saja seorang pemuda seperti Jimin menganggap perjodohan itu menjijikan, dan siapa pula yang ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka suka?

"Menjijikan."

"Betul. Jadi apa gunanya membuatmu ketakutan dan bersikap kasar?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin segera saja menendang pot kosong yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku tidak bersikap kasar," protesnya. Seokjin menunjuk tanah pembibitan dengan tatapannya, Jimin mengikuti arah pandangnya lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, tapi aku marah karena kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Bukannya kita sudah… bertunangan. Astaga, bahkan aku susah mengucapkannya, rasanya aneh sekali."

"Itu tidak ada artinya, ini seperti kontrak bisnis." Seokjin meletakkan siku di lututnya.

"Hm," kata Jimin. "Dan kita bisa memutuskannya bukan? Perjanjian itu bukan ikatan resmi." Kemudian dia duduk di atas kantung tanah yang belum terbuka. Seokjin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Tepat sekali. Jadi, apakah kita santai saja?"

Jimin memandang langit-langit pondok itu selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin dan mengangguk. "Ya, kita santai saja."

"Bagus." Katanya, "Jadi keadaan tidak perlu menjadi canggung."

Jimin terkekeh dengan terpaksa, "Benar."

Mereka berdua duduk di sana selama beberapa saat dengan kikuk. Sampai akhirnya Jimin bangkit dan menepuk celananya yang kotor karena kantong tanah yang ia duduki tadi, kemudian dia melangkah menuju pintu. "Sampai ketemu di rumah, sayang." Jimin menggerutu sambil berlalu. Dia mendengar suara seperti kekehan, tapi itu Seokjin—situasi sedang tidak tepat jika dia ingin terkekeh atau apa, jadi Jimin meragukannya.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam saat Jimin keluar dari pondok dan menaiki tangga depan asrama yang separuhnya berasal dari perang zaman sipil, dan setengahnya lagi tambahan yang ditempel, yang merupakan lembaga pendidikan Thorne Abbey. Angin sepoi-sepoi membawa harum bunga _honeysuckle_, jangkrik sudah berderik dan katak sudah menguak.

Jimin berputar menghadap halaman, kemudian sesuatu yang berbulu menyenggol bahunya. Rupanya Mino, dia adalah _werewolf_ yang pertama kali Jimin temui ketika masuk ke Thorne Abbey.

"Bulan purnama," geramnya, sambil mengedikkan moncong panjangnya ke langit yang menggelap.

"Baiklah,"

Para _werewolf_ boleh berlarian di luar selama bulan purnama. Jimin kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan segerombol _werewolf_ sedang berkumpul di serambi. Jimin kembali menoleh ke Mino yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi, 'kan?" Mino bertanya sambil menatap ke bulan purnama, suaranya terdengar seperti pemuda yang tenggorokannya dipenuhi kaca dan mur. Matanya berwarna kuning cerah dan kelihatan menyeramkan, tapi Jimin bisa melihat keramahan di sana. Masih sama dari pertama kali Jimin bertemu dengan Mino.

Jimin mendengus geli, "Ya, dan aku rasa, aku akan merindukan Thorne."

Mino menatapnya, "Aku akan merindukanmu," kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menjilat pipi kiri Jimin. Lalu Mino berlari ke arah teman-teman _werewolf_nya dan bercakap-cakap di sana. Jimin menunggu sampai Mino benar-benar pergi dan mengusap lendir yang menempel di pipinya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Iih," mungkin tidak semua dari Thorne yang akan ia rindukan.

Jimin masuk ke dalam asrama dan naik ke lantai dua. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di sofa, tapi suasananya sangat tenang malam itu. Beberapa siswa berseru menyapa Jimin dari beberapa melakukan _high-five_ dengannya. Jimin hampir mencapai kamarnya ketika dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat dan wajah tertekuk.

Jimin segera saja menghampirinya, berniat untuk meminta maaf; Jimin lupa untuk melakukan tugas bawah tanahnya dengan Taehyung dan malah asyik berbicara dengan ayahnya dan juga berakhir dengan berbicara soal pertunangan dengan Seokjin di pondok pembibitan. Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, dia pria berambut _soft orange_ itu mendengus sebal, bibirnya maju karena jengkel.

"Halo Jimin, terima kasih padamu, tubuhku benar-benar pegal karena harus mengabsen semua benda sihir sendirian. Oh, dan juga sarung tangan terbang itu keluar dari toples, dan aku harus menangkapnya, aku memerlukan satu jam hanya untuk menangkap itu dan setengah jam lagi untuk memasukkannya ke dalam toples." Taehyung mengomel sambil beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya karena merasa terlalu jengkel dan Jimin itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Sementara Jimin yang di berikan semprot mendadak dari Taehyung itu hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya kikuk dan nyengir garing.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu 'kan—pertemuan ayah dan anak, eh, lalu…"

Taehyung memotongnya, "Ah sudahlah, besok hari sabtu, kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Aku hanya akan menemanimu di ruang bawah tanah." Kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jimin mendengus dan akhirnya mengangguk juga.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin kembali terbang dengan sapu terbang, setelah menyelinap dan berjingkat karena ia sempat membuat Jungkook terbangun selama beberapa detik, Jimin sukses menyelinap dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju pemakaman untuk bertemu dengan Sora.

Di sana, perempuan itu sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di pagar. Dia masih memakai gaun yang sama dengan kemarin, mengingat saja kalau tidak mungkin Sora memakai pakaian jaman sekarang, pasti perempuan itu menolak karena tidak menyukai model pakaian abad ke dua puluh satu.

Jimin turun dari sapu terbangnya dan meletakkan benda itu ke sembarang tempat, dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Sora sambil sesekali melirik ke patung yang memegang sebuah cermin dan pedang besar. Dia sudah tahu itu cermin apa; cermin _demon_ tentu saja. Dan yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, untuk apa pedang itu di letakkan? Apa kegunaan dari benda besar itu sampai-sampai benda besar itu di letakkan di genggaman sebuah patung yang menjaga pemakaman tua.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," Sora memandangnya lalu tersenyum senang, dan untung saja Jimin datang tepat waktu saat itu.

Jimin hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman singkat dan pria itu ikut bersandar di pagar dan juga ikut melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku sekarang?" tanya Jimin lalu menatap Sora yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, seperti ada sesuatu di sana. Tapi Jimin yakin Sora hanya sedang melamun.

Selama beberapa detik, Sora terdiam—Jimin benar, dia sedang melamun, lalu perempuan itu memutar kepalanya menghadap Jimin. "Tentu saja mempelajari sihir yang kemarin, kau sama sekali belum tuntas dalam itu. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarimu sihir berpindah yang bisa ayahmu lakukan itu."

Jimin mendengus, "Jadi aku tidak lulus begitu?" dan Sora menggeleng.

Jimin menghela napas dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pagar tempatnya bersandar tadi. "Baiklah, Sora. Ajari aku sekarang, aku ingin cepat selesai." Sora menatapnya sambli mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi akhirnya perempuan itu mendorong tubuhnya juga dan menatap Jimin lekat.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan kemarin, tapi kali ini kau harus benar-benar konsentrasi. Kau tidak boleh memikirkan benda apapun selain benda yang kau inginkan untuk muncul, jika pikiranmu berjalan kemana-mana, sihir ini tidak akan berhasil." Sora menjelaskan sambil memandang kuku-kukunya yang bersih dan rapi.

Jimin mengangguk, mencoba untuk benar-benar mengikuti instruksi kali ini dan lebih konsentrasi.

Sihir kembali naik dari kaki sampai ke atas kepalanya, dari bawah ke atas. Rasanya seperti air sungai yang mengalir di dalam tubuh dengan deras dan menyejukkan. Jimin terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata 'muncul' beberapa kali. Tangannya hendak mengepal dengan kuat, tapi pria itu ingat dengan kata-kata Sora kemarin—jangan terlalu tegang, jadi Jimin kembali melemaskan kedua tangannya.

Sora memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama, sudah mulai ada kemajuan dari Jimin dan Sora senang akan hal itu. Kalau saja Jimin mudah untuk belajar sihir, Sora bisa santai-santai saja.

"Muncul," kali ini suara keluar agak keras dari mulut Jimin, dan saat itu juga sehelai bulu melayang turun dari atas ke bawah dengan perlahan. Jimin menatap bulu berwarna putih bersih dan terang itu dengan tatapan berbinar, senang karena akhirnya dia dapat membuat sebuah benda muncul dari udara kosong.

Sora tersenyum lebar, "Lihat, kau berhasil melakukannya."

Jimin mengangguk dan masih saja tersenyum lebar, dia meraih bulu itu dan mengusapnya. "Aku harus membuat sebatang pensil muncul, atau apalah. Tidak mungkin aku hanya mampu untuk membuat sehelai bulu muncul." Sora terkekeh dan menatapnya bingung, perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu malam ini? Kau terlihat semangat sekali," tanya Sora sambil mengembuskan napasnya. Jimin memandangnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku terlihat semangat seperti ini, aku hanya kalau aku sedang biasa-biasa saja hari ini. Tidak ada yang buruk dan tidak ada yang spesial, semuanya sama saja." Kata Jimin sambil kembali mengusap bulu yang ada di genggamannya.

"Dan aku hanya bertemu dengan ayahku tadi, dan yang mengerikan adalah, aku ditunangkan dengan Kim Seokjin. Dad sangat kejam, kenapa tidak menjodohkan ku dengan Min—ah terserahlah. Perjodohan itu menjijikan," Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya beberapa kali, dan itu sempat membuat Sora tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya malam itu. "Kau ditunangkan? Wah menyedihkan sekali, aku bahkan tidak bertunangan. Aku hanya langsung melakukan hal yang biasa orang yang sudah menikah lakukan—kau tahu, hal-hal seperti tu."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku rasa si Namjoon pernah menceritakan ini kepadaku, lanjutkan saja."

Sora mengangguk, "Aku mengandung, aku tidak akan menyebutkan siapa orang yang melakukan ini bersamaku. Yang jelas, pria itu mati terbunuh." Jimin dapat melihat Sora tersenyum getir, terlihat sekali kenangan masa lalunya menyakitkan, apalagi, gadis biasa seperti dia di ubah menjadi _demon_ dengan sembarangan.

"Sepertinya kisah hidupmu dahulu tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan," kata Jimin sambil memasang tampang prihatin—kasihan miliknya. Sora menatapnya dan terkekeh pelan, perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menahan untuk tidak cekikikan. "Tidak juga, aku tidak merasa hidupku seburuk itu. Kau belum merasakan bagaimana jadinya aku,"

JImin memandangnya bingung kemudian mengedikkan bahu karena tidak mengerti, dia menunggu Sora mengucapkan kata lagi, tapi perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan Jimin sebal karenanya. "Sora, apakah sihir itu selalu muncul dari kaki terlebih dahulu, baru merambat ke kepalamu?" tanya Jimin penasaran, karena selama ini sihir yang ia rasakan berasal dari kaki, bukan kepala. Prodigium umumnya merasakan sihir muncul dari atas kepala dan membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, mungkin tubuh Jimin memang terlalu berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Tidak, yang aku tahu sihir itu datang dari kepala. Kenapa? Sihirmu datang dari kaki?" tanya Sora, dan Jimin mengangguk.

"Wah ini sungguh berbeda, aku baru tahu kalau cara kerja sihirmu begitu."

Jimin mendengus, lalu dia memandang patung yang memegang pedang besar, dan juga bertanduk. "Apa maksud dari pedang itu, Sora?" tanya Jimin sambil berjalan mendekati patung itu, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Takut kalau saja itu berbahaya baginya.

"Itu bukan pedang biasa, pedang itu terbuat dari _demonglass_. Itu sebuah… semacam batu atau bisa jadi kaca, untuk membunuh _demon_. Hanya benda itu yang bisa membunuh kita. Bahkan jika kau terjatuh dari gunung tertinggi sekalipun, kau tidak akan mati." Sora menjelaskan sambil berjalan ke arah pagar pemakaman dan bersandar lagi di sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kita mengenai _demonglass_?" tanya Jimin.

Sora mengusap dagunya, "Aku pernah mendengar, rasanya seperti dibakar."

Jimin bergidik ngeri, bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya jika ia menyentuh demonglass. "Aku akan berusaha menghindari benda sialan itu mati-matian, aku tidak mau terbakar, terserahlah." Sora terkekeh dan memandang langit malam yang bisa dibilang cukup terang itu.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke Sora, lalu ikut memandang langit dalam diam. Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ataupun bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk membuat sebatang pensil muncul dari udara kosong.

Sora merasakan adanya gerakan, dan dia menoleh. Di sana ada Jimin yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, Sora sudah cukup tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan—membuat benda muncul dari udara kosong. Sora merasa percobaan Jimin kali ini gagal, karena Jimin tidak ada persiapan sama sekali atau apa, pria itu langsung melakukan sihir dengan cepatnya.

Tapi dugaan Sora salah, karena sebuah pensil tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di udara selama beberapa saat, lalu terjatuh ke tanah dengan cepat. Sora berjongkok dan mengambil pensil itu, lalu mendongak dan menatap Jimin kagum. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku pikir kau akan gagal kali ini," katanya. Jimin mendengus geli dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sora, lalu meraih pensil itu dari tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku bisa, entah kenapa tiba-tiba, rasanya mudah saja untuk melakukan sihir yang ini." Jimin memainkan pensil itu dan mengetuknya di tanah. Sora memandangnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Baiklah, jadi karena kau bisa melakukan sihir ini, besok malam aku akan mengajarimu mantra berpindah. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa pulang."

Jimin mengangguk dan bangkit, lalu berjalan dan mengambil sapu terbang yang tergeletak di tanah. Jimin menaikinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sora sendirian di makam itu lagi.

.

.

Jimin masih tertidur di ranjangnya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Tidak apa bagi murid Thorne untuk bangun terlambat di hari minggu, karena itu hari libur dan semua orang bebas melakukan apa saja—kecuali Jimin dan Taehyung yang akan menyelesaikan tugas bawah tanah pada sore hari, dan setiap hari itu.

Jimin menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya, dia langsung mendorong tubuhnya agar terduduk dan memandang kesekeliling. Kamar sudah kosong dan ranjang Jungkook terlihat rapi, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah pergi keluar untuk bermain, atau mungkin makan dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin, mungkin dengan Yoongi juga.

Kemudian Jimin turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semalam tangan dan kakinya kotor karena habis bermain—belajar di pemakaman demon, dan dia harus mandi.

Jimin mendorong pintu kamar mandi sampai pintu itu terbuka, dan mendapati sebuah _sticky note_ menempel di cermin. Jimin mendekati cermin itu dan menarik _sticky note _yang menempel itu, lalu membaca tulisan Jungkook yang rapi di sana.

**_'Shower di kamar mandi kita rusak, dan kau harus menggunakan kamar mandi di luar untuk mandi.'_**

Kamar mandi di luar, itu kamar mandi yang di gunakan untuk umum.

Dengan terpaksa, Jimin melempar sticky note itu sembarangan dan meraih handuk. Kemudian dia keluar dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemarinya, setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka knop pintunya dengan malas. Sungguh, Jimin akan berpikir harinya menyenangkan kalau saja shower di kamar mandinya tidak rusak, jadi dia tidak perlu keluar kamar. Tapi ternyata, benda itu rusak dan membuat Jimin harus keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Jimin berjalan di koridor dan sudah mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan kalau seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana.

Jimin kembali melangkah sampai dia tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi itu. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba merambat di tubuhnya, seperti ada sesuatu tidak menyenangkan ada di balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

Tapi Jimin menepisnya, dengan yakin Jimin memegang knop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan paling buruk yang pernah ia lihat. Di sana ada Leo yang terbujur kaku di dalam bath up, dengan kedua tangan yang disayat bagian nadinya, dan di sana darah bercucuran.

Jimin menutup mulutnya, tidak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Leo mau melakukan hal-hal semacam ini di kamar mandi umum? Dan ini cukup mencurigakan karena kedua lengannya terlihat disayat oleh pisau. Jimin kemudian memandang Leo dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya, dan ada sesuatu mencurigakan di lehernya, hal yang Jimin tolak untuk percayai.

Di sana ada dua lubang bekas gigitan seseorang.

_**TBC**_

.

halo bootae kembali lagi dengan fast update/?

banyak banget loh ya yang protes karena Jimin ditunangkan dengan seorang Seokjin yang karakternya mulai dibikin agak dingin di sini gatau kenapa/? maafloh tapi bootae gasuka kalau kisah percintaan gitu jalannya mulus doang ah ga asik, lebih asik kalau ada sesuatu seperti si anu ditunangkan sama si itu/?

well ini chapternya udah mulai selalu dipanjangin/?

dan Leo dibikin kasih disini maafkan aku :(

Thanks for Review.

Mind to review again?

.

**-bootae-**


	12. Chapter 12

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI-YAOI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Demon**

**Chapter 12**

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dan mengusap dahinya.

Setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, pemuda itu tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk meminta tolong seseorang saja dia tidak bisa.

Jimin kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mendekati Leo yang tergeletak di dalam bak mandi. Dia berjongkok di samping bak mandi dan meraba leher Leo, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Leo masih hidup.

Walaupun Jimin benci dengan Leo—karena dia dan _geng_nya memaksa Jungkook untuk mengikuti _geng_ mereka—dia merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Leo saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang murid Thorne Abbey diserang seperti ini, dan diletakkan di kamar mandi umun pula. Jimin cukup yakin hal ini akan membuat semua orang ketakutan dan curiga.

Menurutnya tidak logis kalau _vampire_ menggigit seseorang lalu menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya, siapa pula yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu di Thorne Abbey? Dan dia juga percaya Yoongi sedang berada di kamarnya dari pagi.

Masih ada hal yang belum bisa Jimin percayai. Dia tidak percayai dengan dua lubang yang ada di leher Leo, dia tidak percaya kalau seorang _vampire_ melakukan itu. Dan hanya satu—sebenarnya dua—_vampire_ di Thorne Abbey, hanya Yoongi. Dan yang lain hanyalah seorang guru bernama Lord Bryon, dia adalah guru bahasa inggris di Thorne Abbey. Hanya mereka berdualah _vampire_ di Thorne Abbey, dan Jimin benar-benar menolak untuk percaya jika semua orang menuduh mereka berdua melakukan serangan ini.

Dengan cepat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlarian mencari Kepala Sekolahnya, dia harus melaporkan kejadian ini. Walaupun dia tahu nantinya Yoongi akan terlibat.

.

.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di depan kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar namun tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam sana.

Namjoon berdiri di dekat pintu, pria itu memakai jas dan jubah hitam yang yang panjang, sampai-sampai jubah itu terseret saat dia berjalan. Rambut pirangnya di tata dengan sedemikian rupa, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Namun tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya, sedari tadi dia menggigit bibirnya, cemas. Dan berkali-kali pula dia berjalan bolak-balik di dekat pintu.

Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik, beberapa dari mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Yoongi. Ketakutan, bingung, jelas terlihat di semua wajah mereka.

Taehyung berdiri paling depan di gerombolan murid Thorne Abbey. Dia menggigit bibirnya, ketakutan. Dia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil terus menatap kesekelilingnya. Dan Jimin berdiri di belakangnya sambil menunduk, pemuda itu tengah terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Jimin berlari menerobos gerombolan murid itu dan berlarian di lorong, dia ingin mencari tahu di mana Yoongi sekarang. Jimin segera saja berlari menuju kamar Yoongi, dan dia mempercepat larinya ketika mendapati Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Jimin segera saja berdiri di hadapan Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi tersentak dan melompat mundur. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi bingung ketika melihat wajah gelisah Jimin dan pemuda itu bersimbah peluh. Jimin meletakkan kedua tangan di lututnya dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mendongak dan menatap Yoongi lekat. Yoongi bisa melihat kekhawatiran tersirat di matanya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dari pagi aku ada di dalam kamar, aku sama sekali tidak keluar. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi sambil melangkah mendekati Jimin.

Jimin menatapnya ragu, namun dia menepis keraguannya dan mengatakan semuanya kepada Yoongi dengan cepat. Yoongi yang mendengar cerita Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, pemuda itu terkejut tentu saja. Yoongi beberapa kali mengumpat ketika Jimin bercerita kalau beberapa murid menyebut-nyebut namanya tadi—mereka semua mengira Yoongi lah pelaku dari kejadian ini.

"Hei, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada Leo!" suaranya meninggi menjadi jeritan, dan beberapa murid di ujung lorong langsung menoleh menatapnya.

Jimin mencengkram bahu Yoongi, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Yoongi. Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya, tapi, aku takut semua orang tidak akan mempercayai itu. Dua lubang di lehernya lah yang membuat mereka mencurigaimu, dan juga Lord Bryon."

Yoongi menunduk dan setetes air mata mengalir turun dari mata sayunya, "Apa hanya aku saja yang dicurigai? Aku tidak mempunyai niat sama sekali untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku memang pernah membunuh orang, dan karena itu aku dikirimkan ke Thorne Abbey." Yoongi terisak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuh orang lagi, karena aku tahu itu salah. A-aku membunuh orang saat itu karena aku kelaparan, aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, sampai akhirnya si Namjoon menemukanku dan membawaku kemari—" Yoongi memberi jeda, "Myungsoo—mantan pacarku, dia yang mengubahku menjadi _vampire_, aku sangat mencintainya saat itu. Dan karena itu aku membiarkannya untuk mengubahku. Sampai Mata datang dan mengubah segalanya. Dia di pasak, dan aku berhasil kabur, a-aku—"

Jimin memotong semua perkataan Yoongi dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat, entah kenapa setelah mendengar cerita Yoongi, dia merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Dia tidak pernah tahu Yoongi mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan yang ia berikan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa memeluk Jimin balik, dia masih terisak dan isakannya menjadi semakin kuat.

.

.

"Pak, apa tidak ada orang lain selain Yoongi? Apa hanya dia tersangkanya?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi.

Jimin dan Namjoon sedang duduk saling berhadapan dia kantor Namjoon, dengan teh hangat yang di sediakan di meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka. Namjoon mengangkat gelas tehnya dan meminumnya sedikit. Lalu meletakkannya kembali dan menatap Jimin lekat, "Aku tahu usaha kerasmu untuk membersihkan nama Yoongi, tapi, tidak ada bukti lain untuk mengubah tersangkanya. Hanya dialah satu-satunya, ada dua lubang bekas gigitan di leher Leo. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, Jimin."

Jimin mengacak rambutnya, terlihat frustasi. "Tapi kenapa Yoongi menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu," suaranya meninggi menjadi bentakan, pemuda itu sudah peduli lagi kalau lawan bicaranya itu adalah Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Mungkin agar semua orang tidak mencurigainya? Dia bisa saja melakukan itu Jimin," Namjoon menopang dagunya ketika mengatakan itu, membuat Jimin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Anda adalah Kepala Sekolah paling baik yang pernah aku kenal, tapi kenapa Anda dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa Yoongi lah yang melakukan semua ini? Tidak bisakah Anda membelanya? Anda tahu 'kan, Yoongi tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membunuh orang lagi?" Jimin tidak tahu kalau Namjoon mungkin tidak mengetahui masa lalu Yoongi, tapi—mungkin saja pria itu tahu.

Namjoon menatap lantai selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Namjoon melembutkan tatapannya, "Jimin, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku hanya bisa menunggu ayahmu untuk mengatasi ini. Dan Yoongi harus dibawa ke suatu tempat selama beberapa saat dengan Bryon, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu."

Jimin menatap Namjoon, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Di mana tempat itu?"

Namjoon menghela napasnya pelan, pria itu kembali meminum tehnya dan meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja. Setelahnya dia menatap Jimin dengan sangat lembut, "Dia akan di bawa ke sarang _vampire _di London, maafkan aku."

"Semua orang menduga Yoongi yang melakukan ini, tapi kenapa tidak?" tanya Jimin, terdengar nada putus asa dari suaranya. Namjoon menunduk, pria itu tidak terlalu berniat untuk menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia mendongak dan menatap Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mereka menunduh Bryon juga, kalau kau mau tahu. Karena itu Bryon juga akan ikut ke London, ia akan membersihkan namanya di sana, dan juga Yoongi. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku Jim."

Jimin mengembuskan napasnya pasrah, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Dia harus bisa untuk mempercayai Namjoon kali ini.

.

.

Jimin sudah menyelesaikan tugas bawah tanahnya, dia segera berpamitan dengan Taehyung dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Tapi saat dia melewati kamar Yoongi dan Taehyung, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Besok, Yoongi akan pergi ke London untuk membersihkan namanya. Jimin terus menatap pintu kamar itu dan akhirnya menghela napas pelan, dia akan merindukan Yoongi—tentu saja.

Jimin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan dia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang. Tubuh orang itu tinggi dan terlihat dari bayangan, rambut orang itu berantakan entah karena apa. Jimin mendongak, dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dan ada seorang pemuda lain di sana.

"Kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Leo?" tanya pemuda itu—yang ternyata adalah Yifan.

Aku Sudah Melihatnya Dan Anehnya Kedua Tangan Dia Tersayat Apa Kau Punya Ide Dengan Apa Yang Terjadi Kali Ini—kata-kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidah Jimin, tapi dia segera menghentikannya dan menggantikan kata-kata itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, air mukanya datar.

"Apa kau akan menuduh Yoongi dalam penyerangan ini?" tanya Yongguk yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yifan, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mendengar nama Yoongi disebut-sebut, Jimin langsung saja mengernyit tak suka kepada dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yifan yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan tangan Jimin yang mulai mengepal, Yifan langsung melangkah mundur. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Jimin akan memangsanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Pemuda itu hanya diam di tempat dengan tangan terkepal dan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak enak untung dipandang oleh siapapun.

Tapi Yifan tidak segera meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah tersenyum miring dan menatap Jimin remeh, "Apa kau membelanya? Wah, padahal semua orang menuduhnya sebagai orang yang bersalah dalam kasus ini. Dan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang membela _vampire_ menjijikan seperti dia. Kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak menuduhnya saja? Aku ingin sekali anak itu ditendang keluar dari Thorne."

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar marah—terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, percikan-percikan sihir muncul di jemarinya. "Kaulah yang pantas untuk ditendang dari Thorne. Kau sangat menginginkan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam _geng_mu, tapi lihat? Kau malah kehilangan satu dari anggota _geng_mu," kata Jimin dengan suara kalem menipu.

"Yifan, ayo pergi. Dia akan menjadikan kita daging panggang, ayo." Yongguk menarik lengan Yifan dengan keras agar pemuda itu bergerak menjauh dari Jimin yang mengamuk.

Kedua pemuda itu pergi, membuat Jimin mengembuskan napasnya lega karena ia tidak perlu menerima hukuman besok karena bertengkar dengan kaumnya sendiri.

Jimin kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lambat, dia mulai kelihatan lelah. Tapi dia tidak berniat untuk duduk sebentar di sofa, dia terus melangkah dengan lambat menuju kamarnya. Dia ingat malam ini dia masih punya janji untuk bertemu dengan Sora di pemakaman, nenek buyutnya itu benar-benar berniat untuk mengajarinya sesuatu yang menakjubkan dari _demon_.

Jimin sudah sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung masuk dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sihir. Jimin mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya—kalau saja dia dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan seperti ini, dia pasti bisa hidup tenang tanpa perlu menjalani hidup yang penuh dengar sihir gila-gilaan seperti ini. Dia bisa saja sekolah di SMA manusia lagi kalau dia bukan Prodigium, itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi karena orang-orang mungkin akan dengan mudahnya menebak kalau dia itu _warlock_—atau _demon_.

Jimin masih menatap langit-langit kamar ketika Jungkook masuk dan mendapati Jimin sedang terdiam sambil berbaring di ranjangnya. Kemudian pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutupi pintunya. Jimin sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cukup keras itu.

"Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook ketika dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin. Kemudian Jimin mendelik, "Ada, banyak."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Nanti," sahut Jimin, dan ketika Jungkook membelalak ke Jimin, pemuda itu langsung menaikkan tangan dan berkata, "Ceritanya panjang dan aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti"

Versi pendeknya: "_Aku lelah karena menjadi _demon_, dan ingin menjadi manusia saja jadi aku tidak perlu menjalani kehidupan gila yang seperti ini_."

Tapi, Jungkook, terpujilah dia, tahu kapan harus menerima saja. "Baiklah, ceritakan itu nanti." dan dia memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Jimin pelan. Jimin hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tipis sebagai balasan untuk senyuman lebar dari Jungkook yang lucu itu.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang Jimin sembunyikan dari Jungkook. Cerita tentang dia yang selalu bertemu dengan Sora belakangan ini, dan juga masa lalunya yang tidak ia ceritakan—untuk yang satu ini pernah, tapi tidak sampai ke inti. Walaupun Jungkook adalah sahabatnya, tapi Jimin masih belum benar-benar mempercayainya, ada rasa aneh yang ia rasakan saat bertemu Jungkook, seperti sesuatu yang mencurigakan tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Dan Jungkook selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya rapat-rapat, dia kadang tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang Jungkook pikirkan hanya melalui wajahnya, atau memang Jimin tidak berbakat dalam membaca ekspresi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Yoongi akan melakukan hal semacam itu, dia anak baik." Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba saat Jimin tidak berbicara lagi. Jimin menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku pikir kau menuduhnya."

Jungkook mendengus geli dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Bisa saja lubang yang ada di leher Leo itu dibuat menggunakan pasak, belati, terserahlah. Dia belum tentu bersalah, dan si Namjoon tidak seharusnya untuk mengirimkan dia ke sarang _vampire _di London. Aku takut dia akan mendapat gelar seperti si Bryon, Lord Nyentrik Bryon." Jungkook berkata sambil setengah bercanda, tapi karena ekspresi pemuda itu tegang, humornya jadi berkurang.

Jimin menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Aku beruntung karena sahabatku tidak menyalahkan Yoongi dalam masalah ini."

Jungkook memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jimin sebelum dia melangkah ke ranjang miliknya dan tertidur di sana.

.

.

"Sora, terjadi serangan di Thorne Abbey."

Jimin berkata seperti itu begitu dia sampai di pemakaman _demon_ dengan sapu terbang lagi. Sora saat itu sedang berjongkok di dekat makam seorang bernama Alice—Jimin sempat berasumsi kalau itu nama adalah nama ibu dari ayahnya, neneknya.

Sora mendongak, "Oh? Leo? Aku tahu," katanya kalem. Kedengaran tidak tertarik sama sekali dan dia memainkan daun kering yang tergeletak di dekatnya. "Tidak heran ada penyerangan seperti ini, mungkin saja L'Occhio di Dio mulai memasuki wilayah kalian."

Jimin mengernyit, "Tidak mungkin bagi L'Occhio di Dio untuk masuk ke Thorne Abbey, Sora. Namjoon sudah memberikan mantra pelindung di sini," sahut Jimin tidak terima. Sora mendengus dan kembali menatapnya malas, perempuan itu benar-benar kelihatan menyebalkan—menurut Jimin.

"Well, dia tidak melakukannya dengan baik, eh? Aku bahkan berhasil menembus mantra pelindung itu," katanya sambil tertawa tanpa terhibur, "Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada Namjoon nanti, apakah ada anggota Mata yang masuk ke wilayah kalian atau tidak."

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut—dia tentu saja akan membela Namjoon, tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, Sora menyela. "Kita akan mempelajari mantra berpindah hari ini, mantra ini lumayan sulit untuk di lakukan jadi aku harap kau serius kali ini." Katanya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu, lalu melipat lengannya di depan dada. Jimin diam-diam mengumpat tanpa sepengetahuan Sora, kemudian pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sora dan mendengus.

"Bagaimana cara melakukan mantra berpindah?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya terlihat seperti pemuda itu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada nenek buyutnya sendiri.

Sora menangkap perubahan ekspresi dari Jimin, kemudian menjentik keningnya. "Cara yang sama seperti kemarin, tapi kali ini kau harus memikirkan kata '_pindah_', dan jangan sampai hilang fokus. Aku akan tertawa kalau kau berhasil melakukannya tapi tidak lebih dari satu meter."

Jimin melongo, untuk percobaan pertama, tidak mungkin baginya untuk berpindah lebih dari satu meter. Dan yang mustahil, dia tidak mungkin berpindah lebih dari satu kilometer. Tapi Sora akan terkagum-kagum jika dia berhasil melakukan mantra berpindah lebih dari satu kilometer, Jimin tidak mungkin membiarkan Sora kecewa karena kemampuan sihirnya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan dan malah menjadi semakin buruk.

Kemudian Jimin memejamkan matanya, dia kembali merasakan sihir naik dari kakinya, rasanya sejuk. Dia bisa merasakan sihirnya mulai menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya, dan dia terus menggumamkan kata '_pindah_' berkali-kali.

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sampai tidak mungkin baginya untuk membuka kedua mata dan berkedip. Tapi tahu-tahu saja dirinya sudah berpindah sekitar—satu meter lebih dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pemuda itu langsung menatap Sora yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya, gadis itu masih melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Jimin menatapnya penuh harap, berharap Sora akan memuji percobaan pertamanya, karena menurutnya itu sudah bagus karena dia bisa melakukan mantra berpindah lebih dari satu meter.

Sora memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum, "Tidak buruk untuk percobaan pertama," katanya lalu gadis itu terkekeh. Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Jimin dan pemuda itu langsung menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi," kata Jimin mantap, Sora mengangguk meng-_iya_-kan lalu berjalan mundur.

Jimin tidak memejamkan matanya kali ini, dia memfokuskan matanya ke satu titik—ke sebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama Alexei. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja ingin menatap makam itu, menurutnya itu aneh.

Kemudian Jimin melemaskan tangannya dan mengembuskan napas pelan, lalu menggumam, "Pindah," saat itu juga dia merasa tubuhnya berpindah dengan cepat, dan Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tahu saat dia membuka kedua matanya nanti, dia sudah berada di tempat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini pemuda itu berpindah sejauh tiga meter lebih dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dan itu benar-benar membuat Sora terkesan karena Jimin sudah mulai menguasai mantra berpindah. Tapi menurutnya itu belum terlalu memuaskan karena pemuda itu belum bisa melakukan sampai satu meter lebih. Sora melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jimin dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar—Jimin mulai menganggap senyuman itu sangat mengerikan karena gadis itu terlalu sering tersenyum jika Jimin berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Ini tidak terlalu memuaskan karena kau tidak melakukannya sampai satu kilometer lebih," katanya, "Tapi aku sudah terkesan dengan yang seperti ini saja, aku tidak tahu cucuku bisa melakukan ini dengan sangat baik. Aku pikir kau hanyalah anak nakal yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun." Sora berkata seperti itu dengan setengah serius, dan setengah meledek.

Jimin tidak tersinggung, pemuda itu malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit, "Aku akan melakukan itu lain kali, jadi, apa kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini?" tanya Jimin.

Sora mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau kau ingin belajar lebih, kau bisa memintaku untuk mengajarimu sekarang. Tapi, itu terserah kau."

Jimin mengusap dagunya, berpikir. Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk mempelajari mantra baru, melakukan mantra berpindah itu sudah membuat sihirnya terkuras dan rasa lelah mulai menguasai dirinya. Sora menatapnya lalu terkekeh, "Kau lelah? Apa kau akan pulang menggunakan sapu terbang, atau dengan mantra berpindah?" tanya Sora.

"Aku akan pulang dengan sapu terbang, tentu saja. Melakukan mantra berpindah itu sudah cukup membuat sihirku terkuras kalau kau mau tahu. Apalagi aku melakukan mantra itu dua kali malam ini," jawab Jimin sambil mengusap belakang lehernya, sekaligus memijatnya.

Sora tersenyum, kali ini lebih terlihat menawan daripada saat dia tersenyum terlalu lebar. Sampai-sampai Jimin takut tulang pipi gadis itu akan retak atau apa. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok?"

Jimin mengangguk lalu melangkah menjauh dari Sora, dia menunduk untuk mengambil sapu terbang yang tergeletak di tanah yang lumayan basah. "Ya, sampai jumpa." Lalu terbang kembali ke Thorne Abbey untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang bercakap-cakap berdua di dalam kamar itu. Jimin merasa kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu mengganggu mereka berdua, tapi Jungkook langsung menahannya untuk keluar dari kamar. "Masuk saja, kau tidak mengganggu, 'kok."

Kemudian Jimin mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar asramanya, dia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Hoseok yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook, menatapnya dan mengatakan, "Apa kau habis melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya, "Ini baru pukul lima pagi."

Jimin balas menatapnya, mencari sebuah kebohongan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok tadi, dia tidak mungkin membicarakan tentang Sora begitu saja dengan seorang Hoseok yang ternyata adalah seorang jawara menguping. "Aku, eh, habis melakukan—kau tahu, yoga ala _demon_."

Hoseok hanya tertawa dan dengan mudahnya dia percaya dengan bualan Jimin. Pemuda itu akan menambahkan Hoseok ke daftar orang-orang bodoh yang ia kenal.

"Kau seorang _shifter_, betul?" tanya Jimin memastikan, karena warna mata Hoseok biru muda, dan dia baru melihat yang seperti itu. Jadi dia tidak bisa terlalu memastikan.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena menurutnya senyuman Jung Hoseok itu menyilaukan dan membuat matanya perih. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan pujian atau hinaan semacam itu ke Hoseok saat itu juga. Jadi Jimin langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau _shifter_ pertama yang aku kenal, aku tidak terlalu mau berkenalan dengan _shifter_, aku takut kalau saja aku akan tertular virus hewan dari mereka."

Anehnya, Hoseok sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Pemuda itu malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak akan menularkan virus hewan kepadamu, kau tidak akan terkena rabies, atau apalah itu dinamakan." Katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar karena tertawa. "Aku berubah menjadi singa,"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Wow, kalau begitu, lebih baik aku menjaga jarak. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadikanku makan siangmu,"

Hoseok tertawa lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras. Diikuti oleh Jungkook yang sedari terdiam menatap Jimin dan Hoseok yang mulai terlihat dekat itu. "Mungkin yang kau katakan itu sindiran tapi aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Dan aku rasa kau mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi—atau mungkin saja payah, dan aku suka." Kata Hoseok riang sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih dan taring yang lebih tajam dari orang biasa.

Jimin terkekeh, dan memasukkan nama Hoseok ke daftar orang yang akan ia ajak ke Hecate—dan Yoongi juga, tentu.

_**TBC**_

.

halo haloooo! bootae kembali dengan chapter 12 dan ini chapter terpanjang karena nyampe 3k lebih nih capek ngetiknya/? jadi semoga kalian suka yaaa~

maafin bootae karena jalan ceritanya makin rumit dan kalian yang baca mungkin bakal susah buat ngerti, dan bahasa yang bootae pake juga bukan bahasa yang bagus jadi maafin bootae :(

buat komemomark, bootae sudah berbaik hati ini ngedit fanficmu, dan tolong kemari, saya bingung gimana cara melanjutkan fanficmu yang ga kelanjut itu : )

terima kasih sudah mau baca xD

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

**-bootae-**


	13. Chapter 13

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI-YAOI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Demon**

**Chapter 13**

Hari itu Yoongi sudah tidak ada, Lord Bryon juga.

Jimin merasa kesepian—tentu saja, dia berpikir kalau dia itu mulai naksir Yoongi. Dan ini pengalaman pertamanya, menyukai seorang vampir. Jimin tidak suka darah, menurutnya itu menggelikan. Dan sebelum dia masuk ke Thorne, dia menganggap vampir itu makhluk menjijikan, tapi sekarang tidak lagi—walau begitu dia masih benci dengan cara vampir minum darah; berantakan.

Jimin saat itu sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong asrama. Ada empat lorong asrama, dua ke arah kiri tangga, dua ke kana. Bordesnya besar, jadi tempat itu disulap menjadi ruang duduk. Ada dua sofa dan beberapa kursi, tetapi tak satu pun perabot itu yang serasi, dan semuanya tampak sedikit lebih buruk dipakai.

Karena semua tempat duduk sudah ditempati, Jimin berdiri di dekat tangga.

Ada satu peri sedang membungkuk di atas sofa berwarna biru tua, sedang tertawa dengan temannya yang peri juga. Peri itu bersayap hijau muda dan mengepak pelan di sandaran sofanya. Sayap itu tipis dan tembus pandang, dan urat-urat yang menjalari sarap tersebut.

Hanya merekalah peri di ruangan itu. Sofa lainnya diduduki oleh sekelompok laki-laki yang kelihatannya berusia sekitar empat belas tahun. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan gugup, Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah mereka itu _warlock_ atau _shapeshifter_.

Baekhyun—Jimin tidak tahu pasti namanya, yang dia tahu, Baekhyun itu _shapeshifter_—sedang duduk di atas kursi bersayap berwarna gading, sambil mengubah-ubah saluran televisi mungil yang bertengger di atas rak buku kecil. Matanya menatap televisi itu dengan bosan.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara televisi itu?" kata peri bersayap hijau, berputar dan membelalakkan kedua matanya ke Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi itu. "Beberapa dari kita sedang mencoba untuk berkomunikasi, dasar laki-laki Anjing."

Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa selama beberapa saat, yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam sambil menatap televisi.

Peri biru—yang berdua dengan peri sayap hijau—tertawa sementara Baekhyung bangkit dan mematikan televisi dengan sebal. "Namaku Baekhyun," katanya, lalu melemparkan remote televisi ke pangkuan si peri hijau. "Baekhyun. Dan aku berubah menjadi singa gunung, bukannya anjing. Kita akan hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun, kau mungkin ingin mengingat itu, Ren."

Ren memutarkan kepalanya, sayap hijaunya berkepak pelan, dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka. "Oh, kita tidak akan hidup bersama selama itu, Baekhyun, yakinlah. Pamanku adalah raja di Kerjaan Seelie, dan begitu aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku berbagi kamar dengan pesulih-wujud… yah pendek kata aku rasa pengaturan tempat tinggalku akan berubah."

"Ya, nah, kelihatannya pamanmu tidak mampu membuatmu keluar atau apalah dari Thorne," balas Baekhyun. Wajah Ren kosong, tapi sayapnya berkepak lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak akan sekamar dengan _shapeshifter_," katanya kepada Baekhyun. "Aku sudah pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan kotak pasirmu."

Peri biru itu tertawa lagi, dan wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah padam. Bahkan dari beberapa meter jauhnya, Jimin bisa melihat mata coklatnya yang berubah menjadi keemasan. Baekhyun bernapas dengan cepat sewaktu dia mengatakan, "Diam! Sana pergi dan memeluk pohon, atau apalah, dasar kalian peri aneh!"

Suaranya terdengar bergemuruh, seakan-akan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan mulut yang penuh oleh kelerang. Barulah Jimin menyadari kalau Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan gigi taring.

Ren cukup punya akan sehat untuk tampak ketakutan. Dia berpaling ke peri biru yang duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Ayo, Chen. Mari kita biarkan hewan ini mengendalikan dirinya."

Keduanya bangkit. Mereka melayang melewati Jimin dan menuruni anak tangga. Jimin kembali memandang Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah, matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bergidik, dan ketika membuka kedua matanya, Jimin bisa melihat kalau kedua mata itu sudah kembali menjadi coklat. Kemudian dia mendongak dan menemukan Jimin yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

"Dasar peri," katanya sambil tertawa, dipaksakan.

"Benar," kata Jimin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, dia duduk kembali ke kursi. Dan mengambil remote yang tadinya ia lemparkan ke Ren, lalu menyalakan televisi lagi.

Jimin merasa percakapannya dengan Baekhyun sudah selesai, jadi pemuda itu melangkah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Di bawah sana sepi. Jimin hanya melihat dua orang yang duduk-duduk sambil berbincang-bincang di sofa.

Suara langkah kaki Jimin diredam oleh permadani oriental tebal berwarna merah dan emas yang terpilin saat dia berbelok ke salah satu lorong di seberang serambi utama. Jimin melongok ke dalam ruangan pertama yang ia temukan. Sepertinya itu dulu ruang makan, atau ruang tamu besar. Tepat di seberang pintu, satu dindingnya terdiri dari jendela semua, akhirnya Jimin bisa melihat halaman dengan baik. Ruangan itu menghadap ke kolam kecil dengan dermaga dan pondok cantik yang sudah bobrok. Tetapi, yang benar-benar membuat Jimin terpana adalah semuanya berwarna hijau. Rumputnya, pepohonannya, lapisan tipis alga di kolam—tempat ini benar-benar berharap murid Thorne tidak bermain kano atau apa saja. Semuanya berwarna hijau cerah yang membuat-matamu-sakit yang berlu pernah Jimin lihat sebelumnya. Awan tebal yang mulai bergulung dengan ancaman datangnya sore berhujan badai pun tampaknya tercemar oleh warna lemon, yang membuat mata Jimin sakit lagi.

Karpet di ruangan itu hijau, dan rasanya lembut—seperti lumut atau jamur. Gambar-gambar menutupi ketiga dindingnya. Setiap gambar menunjukkan hal yang sama; sekelompok Prodigium yang sedang berkumpul, Jiin tidak tahu mereka itu _warlock _atau _shapeshifter_, tapi tidak ada peri. Sebuah plakat emas di dasar setiap bingkai bertatah tahun, dimulai dengan 1903 dan berakhir dengan gambar tahun 2011, tepat di sebelah kanan pintu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba hijau itu.

Jimin bersyukur hawa saat itu hangat, membuat Jimin merasa hangat karena hujan deras sudah mulai terdengar olehnya dari luar. Semua dinding sekolah itu ditutupi oleh kertas pelapis dinding jelek—menurut Jimin—yang berwarna burgundi, jadi sulit bagi Jimin untuk melihat di mana kayu berhenti dan di mana plesternya dimulai. Tepat di balik pintu depan, serambi luasnya didominasi oleh tangga kayu mahoni melingkar yang melintir sampai ke lantai tiga, dan tidak disangga apa-apa. Di belakang anak tangga itu ada jendela berkaca patri yang mulai dari bordes lantai dua dan membentang sampai ke langit-langit.

"Mengagumkan, bukan?" kata Namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jimin sambil meremas pundak pemuda itu. Membuat Jimin terperanjat dan dia mengelus dadanya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. "Itu menggambarkan asal muasal Prodigium." Lanjut Namjoon.

Jendela itu menampakkan malaikat berwajah murka yang berdiri di sebelah dalam gerbang keemasan. Di satu tangan, malaikat itu sedang memegang pedang hitam. Tangan satunya menunjuk, sedang mengusir tiga sosok yang berada di bagian depan gerbang. Hanya saja—secara malaikat.

Ketiga sosok itu juga malaikat. Mereka semua kelihatan kecewa berat. Malaikat yang di sebelah kanan, pria berambut merah, bahkan membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Di lehernya ada rantai besar keemasan yang saat itu baru Jimin sadari ternyata terdiri dari rangkaian sosok-sosok manusia yang bergandengan tangan. Malaikat yang di sebelah kiri memakai mahkota daun dan sedang menengok ke belakang. Dan yang di tengah, malaikat laki-laki paling jangkuk menatap lurus ke depan, kepalanya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan pundaknya tertarik ke belakang.

Jimin akhirnya menggumam, "Itu… sesuatu," entah itu Namjoon mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi, Kepala Sekolah itu tersenyum.

"Apakah kau tahu kisahnya, Jimin?" tanya Namjoon. Tapi Jimin menggelengkan kepala—walaupun dia sudah bersekolah selama dua tahun di Thorne, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang asal muasal Prodigium, dia mengaku dia itu _warlock_ paling bodoh.

Sewaktu Jimin menggelengkan kepala, Namjoon tersenyum dan menunjuk malaikat menakutkan yang berdiri di balik gerbang keemasan. "Setelah Perang Akbar antara Tuhan dan Lucifer, malaikat-malaikat yang menolak untuk memilih berada di pihak siapa di buang dari surge. Satu kelompok"—dia menunjuk malaikat jangkuk yang berdiri di tengah—"Memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri di bawah perbukitan dan di hutan belantara. Mereka menjadi peri. Sekelompok lainnya memilih untuk hidup di antara binatang dan menjadi _shapeshifter_. Dan kelompok terakhir memilih untuk berbaur dengan umat manusia dan menjadi penyihir ataupun _warlock_."

Jimin menggumamkan kata, "Wow," dan Namjoon menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama dua tahun tapi aku tidak mengetahui satu hal pun tentang ini, betapa bodohnya aku." Jimin mengerang sambil mengetuk keningnya dengan cukup kuat, sampai Namjoon menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan Jimin dari acara memukul kening.

Namjoon nyengir, "Nah, semoga beruntung dengan mempelajari tentang kaummu sendiri." Setelahnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apakah dia datang kemari hanya untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu?" kata Jimin keki.

Taehyung saat itu sedang berlarian di lorong lantai dua sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sedang mencari Jimin—yang sebenarnya masih berada di lantai satu, setelah mendengar penjelasan Namjoon tentang asal muasal Prodigium tadi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh. Berlarian di lorong sebenarnya di larang karena itu bisa saja membahayakan, tapi Taehyung melanggar aturan itu dan berlarian mencari Jimin.

Niatnya untuk mencari Jimin adalah; menyuruhnya untuk melaksanakan tugas bawah tanah bersamanya. Taehyung meringis, Jimin lah yang diberi hukuman pertama kali dan Taehyung tiba-tiba saja diberi hukuman yang sama oleh Dongwook. Taehyung meringis ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu—entah kapan—saat Jimin memuji tato Dongwook karena Yifan dan Taehyung yang kena imbasnya.

Taehyung berlarian menuruni anak tangga melingkar ke lantai satu. Lalu langsung saja menemukan Jimin yang sedang berdiri di belakang anak tangga sambil mengamati kaca yang bergambar malaikat-malaikat tadi. Taehyung berlari menuruni tangga dengan sangat cepat, lalu menerjang Jimin hanya untuk menarik-narik rambutnya.

"A-aduh—Taehyung hentikan!" Jimin memekik sambil memegangi kedua tangan Taehyung yang sedang menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai-sampai Jimin takut kulit kepalanya akan terlepas. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan kulit kepala yang terlepas, Taehyung terus saja menarik rambut Jimin sambil menyeringai puas.

Taehyung melepaskan tangan kanannya lalu beralih untuk mencubit pipi Jimin, dan menariknya juga. "Rasakan itu karena kau menghilang lagi saat waktunya untuk melaksanakan tugas ruang bawah tanah sialan itu. Aku akan memberikanmu kerja tambahan untuk kali ini," kata Taehyung yang langsung di balas oleh anggukan putus asa dari Jimin yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Merasa kasihan, Taehyung melepaskan kedua tangannya tapi dia masih menatap Jimin keki. Jimin mengusap rambut dan pipinya secara bersamaan,berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang masih membekas. "Aku bahkan belum membalas dendam padamu, dan kau sudah melakukan hal yang semacam ini kepada Jimin tampan." Jimin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, tapi pemuda itu masih meringis sakit sementara Taehyung sedang membuat ekspresi 'muntah' karena jijik.

"Ayo, ke ruang bawah tanah." Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah dan melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Satu jam!"

Pintu kuno itu sama sekali tidak berderak kesakitan ketika Dongwook mendorong pintu itu hingga menutup. Terdengar suara klik nyaring, dan Jimin menatap horor pintu kuno itu. "Apakah dia baru saja mengunci kita?" tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih melengking daripada yang dia inginkan.

"Ya," jawab Taehyung, sambil berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga untuk memungut salah satu dari dua papan penjepit yang ditinggalkan Dongwook secara mengkhawatirkan di atas deretan bejana.

Jimin mengikuti Taehyung dan memungut papan penjepit yang satunya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas lembar kertas pertama. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan melewati deretan Rak H.

"Nih, ambil separuhnya," kata Taehyung sambil merobek sepuluh halaman pertama—kertas-kertas itu berjumlah dua puluh—kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Jimin, bersama sebatang pulpen. Kemudian Taehyung berjalan dalam diam ke rak yang paling jauh dari Jimin, rak yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah jendela kecil.

Jimin berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan berhenti, kemudian dia menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya dan membacanya dari atas kebawah dengan teliti. Setelahnya dia mengangkat kembali pandangannya ke rak. Jimin mempelajari dengan saksama benda yang tadinya seperti setumpuk daun-daun yang melayang di dalam bejana berisi cairan kemerahan.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa itu bukan daun melainkan mayat-mayat peri kecil.

Sambil menahan desakan untuk melemparkan bejana itu dan mengeluarkan bunyi, "EEEEUUUUGGGHHH!", Jimin membalik-balikkan kertas, mencari sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti "Mayat Peri Kecil".

"Apakah kau punya sesuatu yang mungkin sebagian dari kain altar?" tanya Taehyung, dia melongok dari rak paling ujung dan menatap Jimin yang masih mencari-cari Mayat Peri Kecil di dalam daftar.

Jimin mendelik, "Periksa Rak G, Slot 5," jawab Jimin sambil kembali memperhatikan bejana yang berisikan mayat-mayat peri kecil yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Tapi walaupun menjijikan, Jimin masih menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, masing-masing mencari di daftar. Sampai Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya, "Apa kau sebenarnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Leo?" tanya Jimin, suaranya kecil namun Taehyung masih bisa mendengarnya dari ujung ruangan. "Mereka semua bilang, Yoongi pelakunya. Tapi aku tidak mempercayai itu," lanjut Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan melewati rak-rak dan bertemu dengan Jimin di Rak B. Taehyung meletakkan papan penjepit di atas bejana dan menatap Jimin lekat, "Begini, aku juga tidak percaya kalau Yoongi yang melakukan itu semua. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, vampir makan dengan berantakan, sementara dua lubang yang ada di leher Leo itu… rapi. Itu aneh,"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, menurutmu, apa Mata ada dibalik semua ini? Maksudku, mungkin saja Mata menyelinap masuk ke Thorne dan diam-diam membunuh kita semua satu persatu?" tanya Jimin sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, gaya yang angkuh tapi Taehyung tidak menganggap Jimin sedang bergaya angkuh atau apa.

"Aku rasa tidak, apa yang akan dilakukan Mata di sini? Bersembunyi sampai salah satu dari kita keluar dan membunuh kita? Tidak masuk akal, Jim. Namjoon memasang sangat banyak mantra pelindung di sini, dan mustahil bagi Mata untuk masuk tanpa memberikan tanda-tanda." Taehyung menghela napas pelan.

"Mata tidak suka sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka lebih suka menunjukkan siapa mereka. Mereka ingin membunuh kaum kita, dan mereka menunjukkan itu dengan sangat jelas, jadi tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk datang kemari dan menghabisi kita dengan cara diam-diam."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, sekarang dia paham. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan mempercayainya kalau Mata ada dibalik semua ini—dia hanya merasa, ada suatu hal yang aneh dari semua ini. Cuma satu yang ia tahu, Mata.

Taehyung mengembuskan napas, "Mungkin ada sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu."

Jimin menatap Taehyung, dan dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Satu hal yang harus dia catat,

Sikap Taehyung yang masih menjadi pertanyaan.

Terjadi serangan lagi malam itu, dan Jimin adalah orang pertama yang melihat serangan itu lagi. Kali ini serangan itu menimpa Yongguk—yang entah kenapa, membuat Jimin terpikir, kenapa korbannya adalah anggota kelompok Yifan—Jimin menemukannya terkapar di lorong tepat di depan kamarnya.

Yongguk membawa segelas teh, dan tentu saja teh itu tumpah dan bercampur dengan darahnya yang sudah mulai meresap di atas karpet terbal berwarna krim di lorong itu. Jimin menemukan dua lubang luka gigitan tepat di bawah rahangnya, tapi kali ini tidak ada sayatan sama sekali. Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Leo, bahkan kejadian itu belum sampai satu minggu.

Seokjin, Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang duduk bertiga di sofa, dan Taehyung duduk di atas kursi yang sebelumnya pernah diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang-bincang tentang serangan yang menimpa Leo—mereka belum tahu tentang Yongguk.

"Semua ini aneh, sudah ada delapan murid Thorne yang menjadi korban seperti ini, itu sudah dari lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan kali ini Leo yang menjadi korban," kata Seokjin sambil menaruh siku di lutut, dan menopang dagu.

Jungkook memandangnya, "Aku tahu, aku tidak percaya Yoongi yang melakukan ini walaupun dia sekarang menjadi tersangka utama. Dan Lord Bryon juga. Vampir makan berantakan, jadi aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini." Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, dan pemuda itu mengusap punggung tangannya.

Hoseok memandang tiga orang terdekatnya secara bergantian, lalu berkata, "Tapi, Mata—"

Tetapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikannya, sebuah jeritan mengoyak udara.

Mereka berempat berhenti mendadak. Semuanya berputar melihat Jimin yang bergegas mendatangi mereka berempat. Beberapa kepala melongok dari balik pintu kamar asrama, dan mereka semua memasang tampang bingung, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Blazer yang Jimin pakai sudah berantakan, dan air muka horor terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yongguk!" jeritnya. "Terjadi lagi! Aku… Oh, Tuhan, kurasa dia sudah mati."

Yongguk tidak meninggal, Yifan berdiri paling depan di antara kerumunan itu langsung bernapas lega. Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Leo, orangtuanya datang untuk menjemputnya dan Leo tidak akan kembali sampai semester depan datang. Dan Jimin rasa, hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Yongguk.

Yifan akan sendirian setelah ini, Jimin tahu. Hanya Leo dan Yongguk lah yang menerima Yifan sebagai teman mereka. Walaupun wajah pemuda itu tampan, dia punya sifat seperti preman pasar dan itu tentu saja membuat seluruh murid Thorne jadi membencinya. Jimin bahkan berasumsi kalau Leo dan Yongguk itu membenci Yifan juga.

Seokjin tiba tepat pada waktunya, Yongguk duduk, dan kepalanya terkulai di pundak Seokjin.

Kemudian Seokjin menaruh tangannya di bawah rahang Yongguk, tempat di mana dua lubang luka bekas gigitan itu berada. Beberapa saat kemudian, luka itu sudah lenyap. Kulit Yongguk yang tadinya sangat pucat, sudah berubah seperti semula. Tapi dia masih belum sadar, kepalanya masih terkulai di pundah Seokjin. Napasnya teratur, membuat semua orang yang berada di lorong mengembuskan napas lega.

Jimin yakin semua orang tidak akan menuduh Yoongi kali ini, karena vampir itu sedang berada di London bersama Bryon. Dia tidak di sini, itu berarti—

Dan saat itu juga Jimin melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri tepat di ujung lorong. Mata Jimin tidak rabun, dia benar-benar melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri di ujung lorong dengan air muka dingin. Kulitnya masih pucat dan tubuhnya masih mungil. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya agak berbeda adalah, matanya yang memerah dan kedua taringnya yang mencuat, membuat Jimin merinding di tempatnya berdiri.

"Dia pelakunya!" Yifan menjerit sambil menunjuk Yoongi yang masih berdiri diam di ujung lorong. "Dia sudah memangsa Yongguk, dia mengambil temanku." Suara Yifan memelan, tapi Jimin masih bisa mendengar kalau suara pemuda itu sedikit bergetar.

Semua orang menoleh menatap Yoongi. Walaupun semua orang berdiri sangat jauh darinya, Jimin merasa Yoongi jadi terlihat semakin ciut ketika di kelilingi oleh segerombolan orang seperti ini. Dan sebagian besar orang menuduhnya. Yoongi berjalan ke depan, mendekati kerumunan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh, membuat beberapa orang cekikikan. Tapi Yoongi tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menjadi tinggi, dia tidak akan bisa. Dia sudah menjadi abadi, tidak aka nada perubahan fisik lagi darinya.

"Kau yang melakukan ini," Yifan meneruskan, sambil dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi, yang, membuktikan dirinya entah itu berani atau benar-benar kurang waras, tetap diam di tempat dan menatap Yifan tanpa berkedip.

Suasana di lorong berubah. Menurut Jimin, walaupun semua orang merasa khawatir tentang Yongguk, semua orang semacam bersiap untuk menyaksikan pertarungan antar warlock dan vampire, Yifan-Yoongi.

Ketenangan Yoongi terusik sedetik saja, dan dia pun menunduk memandang kakinya. Walaupun begitu, sewaktu dia mendongak, tatapan bosan yang sama terpancar dari matanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau omongkan."

"Pembohong!" jerit Yifan, dan air mata membanjiri pipinya. "Kau pembunuh, semua vampir. Kau tidak pantas berada di sini."

"Dia benar," seseorang nimburng, dan Jimin lihat Ren mendorong maju menembus kerumunan. Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak dengan marah, mengipaskan udara di sekitarnya. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mata coklatnya terbuka lebar.

Yoongi menatap Yifan lekat dan tertawa, tetapi kedengarannya seperti dipaksakan. Jimin memandang ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa kerumunan itu menipis mengelilingi Yoongi, membuatnya semakin kelihatan kecil, dan sendirian.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Tak seorang pun dari kaum kalian yang pernah membunuh? Tak seorang pun dari kalian para warlock atau shapeshifter atau peri? Vampir satu-satunya yang pernah mencabut nyawa?"

Semua mata memandang Yifan, dan semua orang mungkin sudah berharap pemuda itu akan menerjang leher Yoongi atau apalah. Tapi, dia punya kekuatan dan dia menyadari hal itu. Mata ungunya sungguh berkilauan saat dia mengejek, "Tahu apa kau tentang itu? Bahkan kau bukan Prodigium betulan."

Napas yang tadinya ditahan oleh semua orang tampak mengembus secara bersamaan. Dia mengatakannya. Satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan tapi tidak pernah diakui dengan ucapan. "Kekuatan keluarga kami itu sudah kuno," Yifan melanjutkan, wajahnya pucat, dan ada dua rona merah di pipinya, "Kami keturunan malaikat. Sedangkan kau, apa? Manusia kecil yang menyedihkan dan dimangsa oleh parasit, monster."

Yoongi benar-benar gemetar sekarang. "Jadi aku monsternya? Bagaimana denganmu, Yifan? Teman Jongin pernah mengatakan padaku, tentang apa yang kau dan teman-teman kecilmu coba lakukan."

Jimin menunggu sampai Yifan membalas Yoongi dengan suatu kata yang menusuk atau apa, tapi wajahnya malah menjadi pucat pasi. Jimin bisa merasakan Yifan menahan napasnya, "Aku tidak tahu kau ngomong apa," kata Yifan, tetapi dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan.

"Omong kosong kalau kau tidak tahu. Kelompok kecilmu sedang mencoba untuk membangkitkan _demon_."

Jimin terkesiap—tapi orang lain yang ada di lorong itu tetap diam. Hal-hal aneh mulai melintas di benaknya, ternyata Yifan yang berlagak sombong dengan gengnya itu merencanakan suatu hal yang mengerikan dan sudah pasti sulit untuk dilakukan, dan mereka menarik Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam itu semua.

Yifan hanya menatap Yoongi. Ditatap seperti itu, Yoongi mulai menumpahkannya. "Katanya kau menginginkan kekuatan lebih, dan bahwa kalian ingin melakukan ritual pemanggilan, dan kau membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk melakukannya. Kalian harus membiarkan _demon_ itu memangsa… memangsa seseorang, jadi…"

Yifan sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, "_Demon_? Menurutmu kami bisa membangkitkan demon di sini dan tidak mengakibatkan Mr. Namjoon dan si Dongwook serta Dewan melompat menerjang kita semua? Yang benar saja."

Seseorang di kerumunan cekikikan dan ketegangan pun meletus. Satu orang yang tertawa berarti memberi izin kepada orang lain untuk tertawa.

Yoongi berdiri di sana sambil mendengarkan tawa cemooh itu lebih lama dari yang sanggup Jimin tanggung. Kemudian dia mendorong melewati Jimin dan pergi menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu di belakangnya. Begitu sudah pergi, orang-orang mulai bergumam. Ren mengajak Chen berbicara. "Siapa di antara kita berikutnya?"

Sayap biru Chen bergetar saat dia menjawab, "Aku hanya tinggal terbang dan naik bus! Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini bersama seorang pembunuh."

"Yoongi bukan pembunuh," kata Jimin, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak tahu pasti. Dia vampir. Vampir makan dari manusia.

_Dan mungkin warlock._

Dan juga, yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah, Baekhyun-lah yang angkat suara kemudian, dengan berkata, "Jimin benar. Tidak ada bukti Yoongi membunuh seseorang." Jimin tidak tahu apakah dia mengatakan itu karena dia benar-benar mempercayainya, atau apakah itu hanya untuk membuat Ren jengkel, tapi apa pun itu, Jimin merasa bersyukur, dan Jimin menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jimin, Baekhyun." Kata Mino sambil melangkah di antara Jimin dan Baekhyun. Jimin menatap Mino, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Padahal dia sangat baik saat itu—saat dia menjilat pipi Jimin.

Mino melirik Jimin sedikit, "Aku baru saja berbicara dengan salah satu _werewolf_ lain, dan katanya ayah Jimin adalah Ketua Dewan."

Jimin mendengarkan beberapa gumaman setelah itu, dan beberapa orang yang lebih tua menatap tajam Jimin, dan yang lebih muda hanya memandang Jimin kebingungan. Jimin hanya bisa mengumpat kata-kata yang benar-benar kotor saat itu.

"Ayahnyalah yang membiarkan vampir masuk ke Thorne," kata Mino, sekilas Jimin bisa melihat taring keluar dari gusinya. "Tentu saja dia akan berkata Yoongi tidak bersalah. Kalau tidak pekerjaan ayahnya akan terancam."

Jimin benar-benar tersinggung, dia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. "Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan ayahku dan kau pikir aku sudah melakukan misi politik atau apa itu agar pekerjaan ayahku tidak terancam? Ayahku mengirimku ke sini agar aku aman, bukannya untuk melaksanakan adegan politik untuk menarik perhatian atau apalah."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Ayahmu adalah Ketua Dewan?"

Sebelum Jimin sempat menjawab, Namjoon muncul di puncak tangga. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dia tampak sangat tertekan, tetapi wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat, jadi semua orang menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik.

"Orangtua Yongguk akan datang untuk menjemputnya besok," Namjoon melanjutkan. "Dan kuharap dia akan bisa bergabung lagi dengan kita setelah liburan musim dingin."

"Apakah dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi. "Apakah dia mengatakan siapa pelakunya?"

Namjoon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun menjawab juga. "Belum untuk saat ini. Dan aku menganjurkan kalian semua untuk menggunakan akal sehat sebelum kalian menyebarkan desas-desus tentang insiden ini. Sudah jelas kami menangani peristiwa ini dengan cara serius, dan hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan adalah kepanikan."

Yifan membuka mulutnya, tapi tatapan Namjoon menghentikan entah komentar keji apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Baiklah," kata Namjoon sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Semuanya pergi tidur sekarang. Kita bisa mendiskusikan ini lebih jauh lagi besok pagi."

_**TBC**_

.

haloooo bootae kembali dengan chapter 13 hehe panjang lagi kan? :3 semoga puas!

chapter ini bootae ngetiknya cepet-cepet jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan yaaaa

oh, ya, dan buat kak Phylindan yang ngereview sampe tiga kali, aku kaget loh sambil ngakak juga :'D

maafkan bootae si pecinta kimtae ini yang tidak memberitahu kakak kalo ff demon ini sudah update :(

dan, semoga suka!

bootae ngucapin terima kasih dulu buat yang udah ngereview:3

**Phylindan;cute voodoo;GitARMY;komemomark;miparkland;amircarlin2;belaaa; ;vhopekaisoo;army;Xi Wang Hope;YoonMin;Aeibi812;Pacarmu(iniapabangetyatolong);macclatte21;Enjieee;VampireDPS;diyahpark1004;minsugal;kyumin pu;jungie noona;she3nn0;Pinky05Kwms;M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II28;hosigie;exoo12;vminluv;Nxjungie;aulshaf;eunhaezha;HanDik**

Terimakasih karena sudah ngereview:3

Mind to Review again?!

**-bootae-**


	14. Chapter 14

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI-YAOI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Demon**

**Chapter 14**

Setelah kejadian tadi, Jimin langsung berlalu ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tahu tentang Mata. Jimin kemudian pergi dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Seperti ruangan-ruangan lainnya di Thorne, perpustakaan kelihatan jauh lebih berkurang kusamnya. Kursi-kursinya tak kelihatan mirip jamur yang seolah-olah siap untuk menelan siapa saja, dan jauh lebih nyaman.

Jimin hanya perlu memindai rak-rak sebentar sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Bukunya hitam, dengan punggung retak-retak. Tidak ada judul, tetapi mata keemasan besar dicap di sampul buku. Jimin membawa buku itu, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membuka buku di bagian tengahnya. Ada beberapa halaman bergambar mengilap, sebagian besar merupakan reproduksi dari lukisan, walaupun ada juga beberapa foto buram dari sebuah kastil bobrok di Italia yang seharusnya adalah markas besar L'Occhio di Dio. Jimin membalik-balikkan halamannya, lalu berhenti ketika dia sampai di gambar yang sama dengan yang pernah ia lihat di buku milik ibunya dulu. Gambarnya sama mengerikan dengan yang ia ingat, _warlock_ sedang berbaring, matanya liar karena ketakutan, dan ada lelaki berabut gelap yang merunduk di atasnya sambil memegang pisau perak. Mata itu ditato di atas jantungnya.

Jimin beralih dari gambar untuk membaca tulisannya.

_Dibentuk pada tahun 1129, perkumpulan ini dimulai di Prancis sebagai kumpulan dari Kesatria Templar. Berawal dari sekelompok kesatria suci yang diberi tugas untuk membersihkan dunia dari _demon_, kelompok ini tak lama kemudian dipindahkan ke Italia, tempat mereka mendapatkan nama resminya L'Occhio di Dio—Mata Tuhan. Kelompok ini dengan segera menjadi terkenal karena tindakan brutalnya terhadap segala bentuk Prodigium, tetapi mereka juga dikenal sering menyerang manusia yang membantu Prodigium. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka berubah dari pendekar suci menjadi mirip organisasi teroris. L'Occhio di DIo adalah sekelompok pembunuh elit rahasia yang hanya memiliki satu tujuan—kehancuran total seluruh Prodigium_.

"Nah, baik sekali mereka," Jimin menggerutu.

Jimin membalik-balik lebih banyak lagi halaman. Sisa buku itu berisi sejarah pemimpin kelompok tersebut dan korban-korban Prodigium mereka yang paling terkenal. Jimin memindai semua daftar namanya, tapi tidak menemukan nama Park Sora di sana. Mungkin Namjoon salah dan urusan tentang Sora tidak seserius itu dan mungkin saja dia tidak dibunuh oleh L'Occhio di Dio.

Jimin sudah hendak meletakkan buku itu sebelum gambar berwarna hitam putih menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya panas-dingin. Gambar itu menunjukkan seorang penyihir yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, kepalanya terkulai ke satu sisi, matanya kosong. Ada dua lelaki bertampang serius yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakang perempuan itu, sedang menunduk memandang sosoknya. Kemeja mereka terbuka cukup lebar sehingga Jimin bisa melihat tato di atas jantung mereka. Yang satu sedang memegang tongkat panjang dan tipis dengan ujung yang lancip, hampir seperti pisau es. Yang satunya memegang bejana yang berisi cairan gelap yang kelihatan mencurigakan. Jimin melirik keterangan gambar yang ada di bagian bawah foto itu.

_Walaupun pemotongan jantung merupakan cara yang paling umum dipakai oleh Mata, kelompok ini dikenal sering mengeringkan darah Prodigium. Entah tindakan ini dilakukan untuk meniru vampir atau alasan lain yang tidak diketahui._

Jimin bergidik saat menatap penyihir yang berpandangan kosong itu. Tidak ada lubang di lehernya, tetapi kedua orang itu entah bagaimana dengan jelas-jelas mengeringkan darah penyihir itu. Tapi menurut Jimin itu tidak mungkin, Thorne berada di sebuah pulau dan ada lebih banyak mantra pelindung yang melindungi tempat ini daripada yang bisa Jimin hitung. Tidak mungkin anggota Mata masuk tanpa terdeteksi. Mungkin benar apa kata Taehyung, tidak masuk akal jika Mata bisa masuk ke Thorne dan melancarkan aksi brutal mereka.

Jimin membalikkan lagi halaman bukunya, mencari bab mana saja tentang Mata yang melewati mantra pelindung, tetapi semua yang dia baca mengatakan bahwa Mata tidak menggunakan sihir, hanya tindakan brutal.

Belakangan setelah Jimin menyelundupkan buku itu ke kamar Yoongi, dia menunjukkan gambar itu pada Yoongi. Dia pikir Yoongi akan tertarik, tapi dia nyaris tidak memandang gambar itu sebelum memalingkan wajah dan naik ke ranjangnya. "L'Occhio di Dio tidak membunuh seperti tu," katanya sambil memadamkan lampu. "Mereka tidak pernah bersikap rahasia, atau semacam itu. Mereka ingin orang tahu bahwa itu perbuatan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Jimin, meskipun dia jelas sudah tahu jawabannya.

Yoongi hanya berbaring di sana, dan Jimin pikir Yoongi tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Saat Jimin hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi, tiba-tiba di tengah kegelapan, suara Yoongi terdengar, "Tentu saja karena aku pernah melihat mereka."

.

.

Jimin harus merasa senang karena hari itu Dongwook mengatakan kalau dia tidak perlu melakukan tugas ruang bawah tanah. Walaupun hanya sehari, Jimin senang bukan main.

Jimin sedang menyantap kue painya, dia sedang berada di aula ruang makan, bersama dengan Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Yoongi. Sampai suara Namjoon terdengar, "Setelah makan, jangan langsung kembali ke kamar kalian, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Dia bahkan tidak perlu menjerit agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

Jimin menggertakkan geraham, lalu semuanya jadi hitam.

Begitu lampu padam, Jimin mengira akan ada hal-hal biasa seperti—tertawa, suara _ooooooh_, dan gemerisik pakaian serta kursi berderit yang mengisyaratkan bahwa orang-orang saling mendekat, mungkin untuk bermesraan. Sebaliknya, ruangan itu sunyi senyap.

Di samping Jimin, dia mendengar Taehyung mendesah. Jimin berpikir mungkin Taehyung malas dengan pidato panjang yang akan dimulai oleh Namjoon.

Kemudian seberkas persegi cahaya kecil muncul di depan ruangan di sebelah Namjoon. Cahaya persegi itu jadi semakin besar dan membesar sampai kira-kira berukuan seperti layar bioskop. Layar itu melayang di sana, kosong dan berpendar, sampai dengan sangat perlahan, sebuah gambar mulai muncul, seperti foto yang sedang dicuci. Gambar itu menampakkan lukisan hitam-putih sekelompok pria berwajah angker yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan topi puritan besar.

"Pada tahun 1692, dua penyihir di Salem, Massachusetts, mendapatkan kekuatan mereka dan menimbulkan kepanikan yang mengakibatkan dua puluh manusia tidak berdosa meninggal," Namjoon memulai. "Sekelompok _warlock_ dari Boston yang tak jauh dari situ menulis surat kepada para warlock dan penyihir di London dan membentuk Dewan. Diharapkan dengan struktur dan sumber daya, Dewan bisa dengan lebih baik dalam mengendalikan kegiata sihir dan mencegah tragedi lain seperti ini terulang kembali."

Gambar tadi memudar dan berganti menjadi potret seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang memakai gaun satin dengan rok menggembung besar.

"Ini adalah Jung Sohee," Namjoon melanjutkan, suaranya mengisi aula ruang makan. "Dia adalah penyihir yang luar biasa saktinya. Pada tahun 1876, setelah adik perempuannya, Soyu, meninggal pada saat kekuatannya dilucuti oleh Dewan, Sohee mengajukan gagasan semacam rumah aman, sebuah tempat di mana para penyihir dan _warlock_ yang kekuatannya berpotensi membahayakan bisa hidup dengan damai."

Potret itu memudar dan digantikan oleh foto kuno, foto Thorne pada tahun 1903.

"Diperlukan hampir tiga puluh tahun, tetapi impiannya terwujud pada tahun 1903," lanjut Namjoon. Dan Seokjin menyela sambil berbisik, "Waktu yang cukup lama untuk membangun sekolah menyeramkan seperti ini." Namjoon mungkin saja tidak mendengarnya, tapi pria itu melirik Seokjin selama satu detik, lalu kembali memandang yang lain. "Pada tahun 1923, Dewan memberikan hak kepada para penyulih-wujud dan peri untuk datang ke Thorne."

_Vampir tidak disebut-sebut, tentu saja_—batin Jimin.

"Pada tahun 1967, Dewan menyadari bahwa mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk melatih dan membentuk Prodigium muda yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka tanpa tingkat kerahasiaan yang layak. Sebuah sekolah tempat mereka akan mempelajari lebih banyak lagi tentang Prodigium, dan tentang konsekuensi mengerikan dari memaparkan kemampuan mereka pada manusia. Dengan begitu lahirlah Thorne Abbey."

"Monster ABG," gumam Hoseok pelan, yang mendapatkan sambutan kekehan pelan dari lima orang di dekatnya.

"Park Jimin," kata Namjoon yang membuat Jimin terlonjak. Kemudian Namjoon bertanya, "Bisakah kau mengatakan kepada kami siapakah Thorne itu?"

"Eh, ya. Dia Dewi dari sihir Yunani."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Benar, Tapi, dia juga dewi persimpangan jalan. Dan di sanalah tempat kalian semua anak-anak sekarang berada. Dan sekarang"—suara Namjoon menggema—"Demonstrasi."

Secercah cahaya kecil berpijar lagi di depan ruangan, tetapi kali ini, tidak ada layar yang terkembang. Cahaya itu membentuk sosok seorang pria tua, mungkin sekitar tujuh puluh tahun. Dia akan tampak sangat nyata kalau tidak ada pendaran samar yang menyelubunginya, membuatnya menyala di ruangan yang gelap. Orang itu berpakaian celana _overall_ dan kemeja biru kotak-kotak, dan topi coklat yang terbenam hingga ke atas matanya. Sebuah beliung tergantung di tangan kanannya. Sejenak dia bergeming, tetapi kemudian berputar dan mulai mengayunkan beliungnya ke dekat tanah, seakan-akan dia sedang memotong rumput atau semacamnya.

"Ini Alexander Callahan," Namjoon mengumumkan, "Dia adalah _warlock_ putih dari sebuah desa yang bernama Lower Quinton. Dia menyendiri dan mendapat imbalan yang menyedihkan sebesar satu shilling per jam sebagai pemotong rumput seorang petani setempat. Sebagai tambahan, dia melakukan mantra sederhana untuk penduduk Lower Quinton, ramuan untuk rematik, terkadang mantra cinta… hal-hal sederhana yang tidak berbahaya. Akan tetapi pada tahun 1945, desa itu gagal panen." Sementara Namjoon menjelaskan, semakin banyak sosok yang muncul di belakang pria tua itu. Semuanya ada empat orang, orang-orang bertampang normal yang mengenakan cardigan dan sepatu yangn masuk akal. Dua di antara mereka membelakangi Jimin, tetapi dia bisa melihat seorang wanita pendek dengan wajah merah dan berambut kelabu sewarna baja, dan seorang lelaki kurus yang memakai topi berpenutup telinga berwarna burgundi tua. Mereka kelihatan seperti seharusnya berada di dalam kotak biskuit _shortbread_. Ekspresi wajah kedua orang itu pucat dan ketakutan, dan pria kurus itu sedang memegang garpu tanah.

"Penduduk Lower Quinton memutuskan bahwa biang kerok atas kegagalan panen mereka adalah Alexander Callahan… yah, kalian semua bisa melihat sisanya."

Pria yang memegang garpu itu melesat maju dan mencengkram siku lelaki tua itu, memutarnya. Jimin bisa melihat lelaki tua itu tampak ketakutan, dan walaupun semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, mereka tidak sanggup untuk sekedar memalingkan wajah. Alih-alih semua menonton sementara ketiga orang itu, orang-orang yang lebih pantas untuk memanggang pai dan menyesap teh, mendorong lelaki tua itu ke tanah. Pria yang kurus menghujamkan garpu tanah ke leher Alexander.

Semua orang tidak bergerak. Taehyung terduduk lemas di kursinya. Dan Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kedua siku di pahanya, tangannya bertautan.

Wanita manis bak nenek idaman itu berlutut di samping tubuh tersebut dan mengambil beliungnya, sebelum semua orang sempat melihat adegan mengerikan selanjutnya, pemadangan di depan mereka bergetar dan lenyap begitu saja. Kemudian Namjoon menceritakan adegan yang semua orang tidak sempat saksikan. "Setelah menusuknya, penduduk desa mulai mengukir lambang-lambang di tubuh Alexander, yang mereka harap akan menolak sihir 'jahat'-nya. Setelah lima dekade mencoba untuk membantu penduduk sekampungnya, beginilah cara jerih payah Alexander dibayar oleh manusia."

Mendadak ruangan itu penuh dengan gambar dan suara. Di belakang Namjoon, sekeluarga vampir ditusuk oleh sekelompok pria bersetelan jas hitam. Yoongi benar-benar bisa mendengar suara basah mengerikan, nyaris seperti ciuman nyaring, sementara pasak kayunya menembus dada mereka. Dari arah kiri Jimin mendengar suara senapan, dan secara naluriah Jimin menduduk sementara sosok _werewolf _roboh—ditancapi peluru yang ditembakkan oleh seorang wanita tua. Rasanya seperti dijebloskan ke dalam film-film horor, dan film itu ada di mana-mana. Kemudian ada dua peri, keduanya bersayap kelabu tembus pandang, sedang dipaksa berlutut oleh empat laki-laki berjubah coklat. Sementara para peri itu menjerit, pergelangan tangan mereka dibelenggu dengan besi yang langsung membakar daging mereka, memenuhi ruangan dengan bau mirip daging panggang yang mengganggu.

Dan juga ada beberapa _warlock_ yang digantung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung yang duduk paling dekat dengan Jimin, langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Kita telah dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh manusia yang dengan gembiranya menggunakan kekuatan kita selama itu menguntungkan mereka. Dan yang baru saja kalian saksikan"—Namjoon melambaikan tangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, dan gambar para _warlock_ yang digantung itu muncul lagi tapi samar-samar, mata mereka berawan, bibir mereka membiru—"Hanyalah perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh manusia normal. Ini belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tindakan apa yang diperbuat oleh mereka yang menjadikan pemusnahan kaum kita sebagai pekerjaan seumur hidup."

Kemudian muncul gambar tiga orang wanita berambut merah terang. "Dan tentu saja, ada keluarga Brannick, sebuah keluarga kuno dari Irlandia dan sejak dahulu kala memerangi 'monster'. Begitulah mereka menyebut kita, sejak masa Santo Patrick. Mereka adalah penjaga pelita yang sekarang, Chaston Brannick, dan kedua putrinya, Anna dan Elodie. Mereka sedikit berbahaya, karena nenek oyang mereka adalah Meave Brannick—penyihir putih sangat sakti yang keluar dari rasnya untuk bergabung dengan gereja. Oleh karena itu, mereka dianugerahi banyak kekuatan daripada manusia biasa." Namjoon melambaikan tangannya dan gambar itu hilang.

"Dan ada musuh kita yang paling berbahaya," Namjoon melanjutkan, dan Jimin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan. "L'Occhio di Dio. Mata Tuhan," katanya, sebuah gambar hitam terbentuk di atas kepala Namjoon. Itu gambar mata, tapi bukan mata yang sebenarnya—lebih mirip tato hias yang disketsa dengan tinta hitam, kecuali irisnya, yang berwarna keemasan tua.

"Mata, lagi?" Jungkook bergumam dan mendengus sebal. Namjoon sudah pernah menceritakan tentang Mata sebelumnya.

"L'Occhio di Dio adalah ancaman besar bagi Prodigium mana saja. Mereka kelompok yang berpusat di Italia, dan tujuan kilat mereka adalah menghapuskan kaum kita dari permukaan bumi. Mereka menganggap diri mereka sebagai kesatria suci, sementara kita merupakan iblis yang harus dimusnahkan. Tahun lalu kelompok ini saja bertanggung jawab atas kematian lebih dari seribu Prodigium."

Jimin bisa merasakan Taehyung menegang, entah kenapa.

Mata itu memudar, dan Namjoon menepukkan tangannya. "Nah, sudah boleh pergi, lampu akan dipadamkan dalam waktu satu jam." Namjoon terdengar begitu ceria, sehingga Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah dia berhalusinasi saat mendengar bagian pada dasarnya bahwa mereka semua akan mati.

Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jimin lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia terlihat sama bingung dan terpukulnya dengan Jimin, "Hei, aku merasa ingin muntah setelah melihat tadi. Mengerikan." Dia bergidik ngeri sambil mengusap lengan kirinya. Jimin memandang ke arahnya dan bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti dengan Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan berkata, "Aku akan langsung kembali ke kamarku, takut. Selamat malam kalian semua."

Yoong menyelipkan kedua tanganya di dalam saku, lalu berjalan di antara kerumunan yang sudah mulai membubarkan diri dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

"Ketahuan!"

Jimin terperanjat tepat saat dia menemukan Yifan di pintu depan Thorne Abbey. Pemuda itu memergoki Jimin yang baru saja akan pergi keluar untuk menemui Sora. Jimin rasa Yifan mengikutinya belakangan ini, atau apa—karena dialah orang pertama yang menemukan Leo dan Yongguk saat mereka berdua di serang oleh sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata Yifan, lebih kencang. Jimin masih mati rasa sambil memegang knop pintu yang separuh berputar. Kemudian, sebuah rencana terlintas di otaknya, "Baiklah, kau menangkap basah aku." Jimin mencoba tersipu-sipu, tapi mungkin malah kelihatan masam karena Yifan melangkah mundur saat Jimin mendekatinya.

"Karena sihirku begitu buruk, aku mengambil, eh, les privat dari salah satu hantu di sini."

Yifan memutarkan matanya, "Oh, ayolah," desisnya. "Guru sihir? Yang kebetulan hantu? Kau pastilah menyangka kalau otakku sudah mati." Dia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, lalu kedua matanya menyipit.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau temui di luar sana? Cowok?" tanya Yifan.

Sekarang Jimin tersenyum kepada Yifan dan mengacungkan tangannya. "Kau mau belajar beberapa sihir keren? Ikut aku."

Tepat seperti harapan Jimin, pemikiran mempelajari sihir baru terlalu menggoda sehingga Yifan tak mau melewatkannya. "Baiklah," katanya, "Tapi jika ini semacam muslihat yang berujung dengan aku terbunuh, aku benar-benar akan menghantui bokongmu."

Sora pastilah sudah tahu bahwa Yifan akan ikut bersama Jimin, karena ada dua sapu yang menunggu di luar. Mata Yifan melebar seperti bocah yang melihat hadiah pada pagi hari Natal. "Kau naik sapu?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan melompat naik.

"Ayolah, bersikaplah tradisional sesekali!" Setelah itu Jimin dan Yifan menembus malam, udara yang dingin dan bersih membakar paru-paru mereka. Di atas kepala, bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di langit yang bagaikan tinta. Jimin bisa mendengar Yifan tertawa di sampingnya. Setelah mereka mendarat di pemakaman, Jimin memperkenalkan Yifan kepada Sora, tanpa memberitahukan bahwa Sora adalah nenek buyutnya. "Jadi, sihir macam apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di luar sini, di pemakaman menyeramkan seperti ini?" tanya Yifan.

"Beberapa hal," Sora menjawab. Diterangi sinar rembulan, kulitnya tampak seperti porselen dan pipinya kemerahan. Matanya tampak lebih cemerlang. Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah dia punya semacam mantra kecantikan. "Jimin sudah bisa merapal mantra memanggil benda-benda," Sora melanjutkan.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Jimin, terkejut. "Kau bisa membuat benda muncul dari udara kosong?"

"Ya," jawab Jimin, seolah-olah itu tidak berarti walaupun dia masih tidak bisa memanggil benda yang lebih besar daripada lampu. Jimin kemudian melambaikan tangan dan sebuah pensil muncul di udara tepat di hadapan Yifan. Mulutnya menganga, dan Jimin tersenyum kepada Sora.

Yifan menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil pensil itu, mengamatinya. "Ajari aku,"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk mempelajari mantra itu, dia sudah bisa membuat pulpen dan kupu-kupu putih kecil muncul. Jimin sedikit iri, dia belum bisa membuat apa-apa yang bukan benda tak bergerak. Sisi baiknya, Sora tidak terlalu terkesan terhadap Yifan, dan dia tidak memuji pemuda itu sebanyak Sora memuji Jimin. Sementara Sora dan Yifan mengerjakan itu, Jimin berlatih memindahkan diri dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Kata Sora, penyihir yang sakti bisa menyeberangi samudra dengan mantra itu, tetapi sejauh ini Jimin belum bisa bergerak lebih dari lima meter.

Akhirnya Yifan dan Jimin sama-sama kelelahan dan mabuk sihir, jadi mereka berdua duduk di tanah, punggung mereka bersandaran di pagar pemakaman, sementara Sora bersandar di pohon, sambil menatap angkasa. "Mengapa kau datang bersama Jimin malam ini?" tanya Sora. Dia tidak kedengaran marah, hanya ingin tahu, jadi Jimin menjawab, "Yifan memergoki aku menyelinap keluar, jadi aku mengundangnya untuk ikut sera. Kupikir dia mungkin mau belajar beberapa sihir baru juga."

"Kata Namjoon, kami harus saling menjaga," kata Yifan kepada Jimin, tetapi dia tersenyum. Jimin tidak yakin apakah itu karena sihir atau dia benar-benar bahagia berada di sana.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sora, dan baik Yifan maupun Jimin jadi lebih serius. Dengan singkat, Jimin menceritakan kepada Sora kejadian yang menimpa Leo dan Yongguk, dan tentang Yoongi dan Bryon yang pergi, tapi sudah kembali lagi.

Sora menatap Jimin dan Yifan bergantian, "Apakah mereka yakin itu perbuatan vampir?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan itu," kata Yifan. Dan Sora terkekeh pelan, dia kembali memandang langit-langit. Selama beberapa saat dia terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Setelahnya dia kembali menatap Yifan dan Jimin.

"Mata," kata Sora, dan Jimin bisa merasakan Yifan menegang di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menanyakan tentang hal itu," kata Jimin, "Si Namjoon pasti tidak akan percaya padaku, ada banyak sekali mantra pelindung. L'Occhio di Dio tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke Thorne dan membunuh kami semua."

Sora tertawa dengan suara rendah, membuat hawa dingin merambati tulang punggung Jimin. "Ya, itu juga yang mereka katakan padaku. Aku selalu menggunakan mantra penidur saat kau pergi dari sekolah untuk menemuiku Jimin. Tidak ada apa-apanya sampai mantra penidurku bisa menembus pertahanan mereka yang menyedihkan itu. Apakah menurutmu Mata tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

Jimin membantah, "Tapi mereka 'kan tidak punya sihir," tapi kedengaran tidak yakin. Yifan beringsut sedikit ke Jimin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora. Dia berjalan ke arah dua pemuda yang masih duduk itu, lalu berjongkok di depan Jimin. Jimin melihat jari-jari putihnya yang panjang membuka kancing-kancing kardigannya, dan setelah terbuka, dia membuka kancing gaunnya. Jimin duduk di sana, membeku dalam ketakutan saat Sora menarik lengannya ke bagian pinggang gaunnya dan menurunkan pakaian dalamnya.

Di sana, tempat yang di mana seharusnya jantung, ada luka yang menganga lebar.

"Inilah yang dilakukan Mata terhadapku, Jimin. Mereka melacakku, mereka mengejar sampai aku tidak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi, dan mereka memotong jantungku. Di sini. Di Thorne." Sora berkata sambil menunjuk luka besar itu di dadanya. Yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah menatap lubang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bisa merasakan Yifan bergetar.

"Ya, Jimin," kata Sora dengan pelan. Dia menatap Jimin dengan iba, seolah-olah merasa menyesal karena sudah mengatakan semua hal itu kepadanya. "Ketua Dewan sendiri yang mengirimku kemari, memperdayaiku sehingga merasa aman di sini, lalu mempersembahkan aku seperti domba untuk di korbankan."

Jimin menatapnya bingung, "Tapi, kenapa?" suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan tertahan. Sora masih menatapnya dan tersenyum singkat. "Karena mereka takut terhadap kekuatanku, karena kekuatanku lebih besar daripada kekuatan mereka."

"Ayahmu percaya bahwa kau akan aman di sini karena dia tidak tahu kisah sebenarnya tentang bagaimana aku mati. Tapi, Jimin, kau harus mempercayaiku. Kau berada dalam bahaya besar di sini." Sora menoleh ke arah Yifan. "Kalian berdua. Seseorang sedang mengincar _warlock_ kuat, dan hanya kalian berdualah yang tersisa."

Kali ini, Yifan yang menggelengkkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti perbuatan vampir. Itu perbuatan Yoongi, itu… pasti." Dia semakin bergetar.

Wajah Sora berubah menjadi sangat diam, bagaikan topeng telah menutupnya, matanya tampak memandang tembus Yifan dan Jimin. "Mungkin begitu. Demi kalian berdua, kuharap begitu." Sora mengulurkan tangan dan meraih sebelah tangan Jimin, dan satu tangan Yifan dengan tangan lainnya. Jimin berjengit ketika tangannya tiba-tiba terasa panas sekali, dan Yifan juga begitu. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk menarik tangan mereka kembali, tapi Sora tetap menahan tangan mereka berdua sampai kedua pemuda itu mengerang pelan. Rasanya panas itu sudah mulai mereda, kemudian Jimin dan Yifan menarik tangan mereka.

Jimin mengamati tangannya, dia pikir akan ada tanda memerah, kalau tidak melepuh, tetapi ternyata kelihatan normal-normal saja. "Apa itu tadi?" tanya Yifan dengan suara bergetar.

"Mantra pelindung. Itu akan membantumu untuk mengenali musuh-musuhmu, kalau saatnya tiba." kata Sora.

Jimin dan Yifan terdiam saat mereka bertiga terbang kembali ke sekolah. Kali ini tidak ada tawa ceria, tidak ada perasaan ringan kebebasan. Sewaktu mereka mendarat, Sora merogoh lehernya dan menarik kalung yang sedang dipakainya dan memberikannya kepada Yifan. Yifan tidak langsung memakainya, dia hanya memandangnya, mengerutkan kening, sebelum menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih untuk pelajarannya," kata Yifan kepada Sora.

Kemudian Yifan menoleh ke Jimin, wajahnya masih resah dan berkata, "Sampai besok, Jimin."

Begitu Yifan pergi, Jimin menghadap Sora, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Mata ada di sini, di Thorne?" tanya Jimin. Sora memandang ke arah Thorne melewati Jimin. Bangunan besar berupa bayangan itu tampak seperti monster bermata banyak yang tidur dalam kegelapan.

"Ada sesuatu di sini," kata Sora, "Tapi apa, aku tidak tahu. Belum tahu."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang ke arah Thorne dan tahu bahwa Sora benar. Sebuah bayangan telah menimpa sekolah dan kelihatan seperti merayapinya. Di atas, awan berarak melintasi bulan sabit, dan malam pun menjadi semakin kelam. Jimin takut memikirkan berjalan ke dalam lorong yang gelap sendirian dan memasuki kamar.

"Apakah kau—" Jimn mulai bertanya kepada Sora, tetapi sewaktu dia berpaling, Sora sudah pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang mengigil dan sendirian.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jimin datang ke kamar Yoongi untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Yoongi ada di dalam, duduk di atas lemari berlaci di samping jendela. Dahinya bertumpu di atas lututnya.

"Yoongi?" panggil Jimin. Yoongi mendengar Jimin tapi dia tidak menengok ke arahnya. "Terjadi lagi," katanya dengan suara berat.

Jimin duduk di ranjang dan meletakkan satu tangan di lutut Yoongi, "Hei," kata Jimin dengan pelan, "Itu bukan salahmu." Jimin pikir kata-kata sederhana seperti itu bisa menenangkan Yoongi setidaknya sedikit, tapi tentu saja dia keliru.

Yoongi mendongak, matanya merah karena marah. "Ya, tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan semua orang, bukan? Mereka semua menganggap aku ini apa, 'orang aneh penghisap darah'?" Yoongi melompat dari lemari berlaci. "Memangnya aku minta jadi begini," dia menggerutu dengan suara dalam, sambil mengeluarkan baju-baju dari lemarinya dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjangnya. "Memangnya aku ingin datang ke sekolah celaka ini."

"Yoon," kata Jimin, kemudian Yoongi berputar mengitari Jimin.

"Aku benci di sini!" dia menjerit. "Aku… aku benci ikut kelas bodoh seperti Sejarah Penyihir Abad Sembilan Belas. Ya, Tuhan, aku cuma i-ingin belajar aljabar atau sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu. Aku juga ingin makan siang—makan siang betulan—di kantin, bukannya pergi ke klinik untuk mengambil sekantong darah, dan punya pekerjaan sepulang sekolah."

Dengan teisak-isak, Yoongi duduk di atas ranjang, seolah-olah semua amarahnya sudah menguap. "Aku tidak ingin jadi vampir," bisiknya, dan kemudian tangisannya meledak, sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke T-shirt merah yang sedang dipegangnya. Jimin melintasi ruangan dan duduk di atas ranjang milik Yoongi, membelai rambutnya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh ibunya dulu ketika dia merasa sedih. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi membaringkan dirinya di tumpukan bantal dan mulai bicara.

"Dia sangat baik kepadaku," katanya dengan pelan. "Myungsoo."

Jimin tidak perlu bertanya siapa si Myungsoo itu. "Itulah bagian terbesarnya. Bukan karena dia itu imut, pintar, atau lucu. Dia punya itu semua, tapi kebaikan hatinyalah yang membuatku terpikat. Tak seorang pun yang pernah memperhatikanku sebelumnya. Ketika dia mengatakan kepadaku siapa dia sebenarnya, bahwa dia menginginkan aku untuk bersamanya selamanya, aku tidak benar-benar mempercayainya. Aku tidak percaya sampai aku meraakan giginya di leherku."

Yoongi diam sejenak, dan tidak ada suara di dalam kamar itu kecuali suara gemerisik pelan angin yang bertiup di sela-sela pohon-pohon ek.

"Saat Perubahan terjadi, rasanya… sangat luar biasa, aku merasa lebih kuat dan lebih baik. Seakan-akan hidupku selama ini adalah mimpi. Dua malam pertama bersamanya itu malam yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Dan, kemudian mereka membunuhnya."

"Mereka?"

Mata Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, dan Jimin bisa melihat bayangan kecil dirinya di mata Yoongi yang kelihatan sangat pucat. "Mata," Yoongi menjawab, dan hawa dingin tak diundang menjalari tubuh Jimin.

"Mereka berdua. Mereka membobol motel tempat kami bersembunyi, dan mereka menusukkan pasak kepada Myungsoo saat dia tertidur. Tetapi dia bangun dan mulai menjerit, dan mereka berdua harus memeganginya. Jadi aku bangun, dan keluar dari pintu dan aku terus berlari. Selama tiga hari aku bersembunyi di dalam pondok kebun seseorang, dan aku kelaparan. Aku keluar, dan aku mencuri makanan dari toko kelontong."

"Begitu aku memasukkan Twinkie pertama ke mulutku, rasanya aku mau mati. Aku mengunyahnya dua kali sebelum aku harus memuntahkannya. Si—" Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengembuskan napas, "Manajer toko itu keluar dan menemukanku sedang berlutut di parkiran. Dai melihat bungkus coklatnya dan mulai teriak akan menelepon polisi, dan aku—"

Yoongi berhenti dan tidak mau menatap ke arah Jimin. Jimin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yoongi, mencoba untuk membersarkan hatinya. Jimin tidak peduli kalau Yoong itu makhluk yang selalu menghisap darah, tapi dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Setelah itu, aku merasa lebih baik. Aku naik bus dan kembali ke kota lalu mencari orang tua Myungsoo. Orang tuanya juga vampir, ayahnya digigit bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan mengubah mereka semua. Jadi, mereka menghubungi Dewan dan mengirimkan ku kemari." Yoongi menghela napas dan menatap Jimin lagi.

"Seharusnya tidak begini," katanya dengan sedih, "Aku hanya ingin jadi vampir kalau kami bisa bersama selamanya, dan dia sudah berjanji." Air mata berkilauan di mata Yoongi.

Kemudian Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak ada air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi pucatnya. "Mereka pasti akan mengusirku lagi."

_**TBC**_

.

berhubung karena bootae sudah lelah, daritadi fanfic ini gabisa ke update, jadi bootae tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi...

selamat menikmati...

.

**-bootae-**


	15. Chapter 15

**[ BOOTAE ]**

**Demon**

**BoysLove-SHOUNEN-AI**

**BTS Member and Other Cast**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Jungkook memotongnya, "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sekolah ****_prodigium_**** seperti ini, bodoh. Si Namjoon ****_bukan_**** manusia,"**

**"—kita juga," lanjutnya.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

"Kenapa pula mereka mengusirmu?"

Yoongi mendengus, kelihatan tidak percaya. "Eh… halo? Setelah kejadian Leo dan Yongguk, kau pikir Namjoon akan membiarkanku untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah ini? Dua orang, dan bahkan ini belum sampai satu minggu, yang benar saja." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang harus dikorbankan untuk itu, dan orang itu tentu saja aku."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menatap langit-langit, "Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkan? Pasti aku,"—Yoongi terkekeh dengan terpaksa sambil memainkan bantalnya—"Lagipula, tidak apa-apa. Namjoon pasti akan memanggilku dan membawaku untuk pergi lagi bersama Bryon."

Jimin mendesah pelan, kemungkinan untuk Yoongi pergi adalah besok. Sudah jelas. Jimin pasti akan—rindu dengan Yoongi si vampir yang sudah mulai menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah, Jimin buru-buru bertanya. "Bagaimana London? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya, "Aku bahkan tidak sampai ke London. Dewan punya rumah di Savannah yang mereka gunakan kalau punya urusan yang harus dilakukan di Thorne."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, evolusi sihir." Sambil mendengus, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap kedua tangannya yang basah karena keringat. Dia menatap Yoongi, "Kau, apa tidak ada kelas?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengusap dagunya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin mendengar orang mencemoohku lagi, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku sakit hati. Jadi aku akan beristirahat saja sampai Namjoon datang dan menjemputku."

Jimin tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan melirik Yoongi sekilas. "Selamat tinggal, Yoongi."

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di depan kelas. Kemudian dia nyengir dan merangkul Jimin, "Sedang apa kau, bung?"

Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Perlu aku jawab?" Setelahnya Taehyung mendengus sebal. Jimin kembali menatap buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, Taehyung melirik buku itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau rajin?"

Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melihat sampul buku yang sedang Jimin pegang. Tidak ada judul, tapi Taehyung bisa mencium aroma kertas tua dari buku itu dan dia berasumsi kalau buku itu mungkin sudah diterbitkan sejak dulu sekali. Sampul buku itu berwarna hitam dan—menurut Taehyung buku itu sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dibaca. Menurut Taehyung, Jimin tidak pantas membaca buku seperti itu, orang seperti Jimin harusnya menjadi _bad boy_.

Jimin mendengus sebal, "Apa salah kalau aku menjadi ra—oh halo Seokjin," Jimin tersentak ketika mendapati Seokjin berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka berdua. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang membungkuk.

Setelah kejadian 'tunangan' itu, Jimin mulai merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengan Seokjin, dia harus menyalahkan ayahnya karena sudah membuatnya berjarak dengan temannya sendiri.

Taehyung bangkit dari kegiatan membungkuknya dan sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya, "Oh, hai Seokjin." Taehyung masih nyengir sementara Seokjin mulai menatapnya aneh—kenapa ketika nyengir, cengiran Taehyung itu berbentuk segi empat?

Misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai saat ini.

"Oh ya, Jimin. Tugas-ruang-bawah-tanah, hari ini. Pukul empat sore, jangan lupa." Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jimin yang sedang memasang tampang malas, Taehyung mendengus pelan lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Jimin. Pemuda itu meringis, dan Taehyung tersenyum senang karena hal itu.

"Lakukan tugas itu sebelum si Dongwook membunuh—"

Jimin memotong, "Membunuh, aku? Yang benar saja, dia sudah menjalani Pemunahan, bagaimana bisa dia membunuhku tanpa sihir?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa hidupmu kali ini terlalu penuh dengan sihir? Dia bisa membunuhmu menggunakan belati atau membakarmu hidup-hidup, atau dia juga bisa membuangmu ke samudra pasifik. Jangan lupakan hal yang seperti itu, dasar Jimin bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa puas karena Seokjin membelanya, Jimin menatap Seokjin dan Taehyung bergantian, wajahnya jengkel. "Baiklah, terserah. Ruang bawah tanah pukul empat sore, akan aku catat itu di keningku kalau perlu,"—Jimin melangkah menjauh dari Seokjin dan Taehyung—"Aku akan pergi ke kelas, dah."

.

.

Yoongi sudah dipanggil oleh Namjoon dan dia kembali dibawa pergi ke Savannah.

Jimin merasa tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu tentang Yoongi yang sudah pergi ke Savannah, atau tentang hal lain yang sama sekali belum diketahui olehnya. Bryon—dia tidak ikut ke Savannah, namanya sudah dibersihkan dan dalam waktu dekat dia tidak akan kembali ke Thorne Abbey—memasang tampang jengkelnya sedari tadi, sejak kelas evolusi sihir dimulai. Jimin tidak memperhatikan Bryon sama sekali dan tentu saja hal itu membuat guru vampir itu jengkel.

"Tidak bisakah kelas ini cepat selesai? Aku ingin keluar," Jimin berbicara ke teman di sebelahnya—Hoseok, dan Hoseok hanya mendengus dan kembali menulis di halaman belakang buku catatannya.

"Apa, Jimin?"

Jimin mendongak dan melihat Bryon sedang berdiri menjulang di dekat meja Jimin, dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil menatap Bryon. Sudut-sudut bibir Bryon menurun seper sekian senti, yang kira-kira mendekati ekspresi merengut yang bisa dia lakukan. Mungkin dia khawatir akan membuat wajah mulus sempurnanya itu akan berkerut—itu menurut Jimin.

"Bagus sekali, apa kau ingin keluar dari kelasku?" tanya Bryon, pria itu mendekati meja Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "T-tidak, tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku ingin keluar dari kelas Anda, ."

Mulut Bryon miring ke bawah lebih jauh lagi, yang artinya Jimin baru saja melintas ke dalam wilayah Kerajaan Pengacau. "Aku rasa kau punya begitu banyak kata untuk diucapkan, mungkin kau ingin menuliskannya ke dalam sebuah esai tentang berbagai klasifikasi penyihir? Katakanlah, dua ribu kata. Tenggatnya besok."

Mulut Jimin sudah separuh terbuka, kemudian dia memekik. "Apa? Itu benar-benar tidak adil."

"Dan sekarang kau boleh keluar dari kelasku. Kalau kau kembali, silahkan menyerahkan esaimu dan permintaan maaf."

Jimin menelan bantahan dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya di bawah tatapan simpati Hoseok dan cengiran Yifan—pemuda itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Jimin dari jauh, tapi tentu saja Jimin tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu, bahkan dia tidak tahu Yifan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dengan susah payah Jimin mengendalikan diri, tapi dia tidak membanting pintu saat keluar kelas.

.

.

Jimin berderap ke lantai tiga. Di dalam ceruk kecil di lorong, ada deretan telepon merah menyala yang bisa digunakan oleh murid. Telepon-telepon itu berdebu akibat jarang dipakai karena sebagian besar Prodigium di Thorne tidak perlu telepon untuk berbicara dengan keluarga mereka. Vampir bisa memakai telepati, tetapi tentu saja Yoongi tidak akan menghubungi rumahnya. Para shapeshifter punya semacam hubungan mental kawanan, dan kaum peri menggunakan angin atau serangga terbang untuk menyampaikan pesan. Jimin ingat dia pernah melihat Ren sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada seekor capung pagi-pagi.

Sementara _warlock_, seharusnya ada mantra yang bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain—sesuatu seperti membuat suaramu muncul sebagai tulisan di dinding, atau membuat seekor kucing menyalurkan suaramu. Tapi, sayangnya Jimin tidak tahu satu pun dari mantra-mantra itu. Dia hendak menghubungi ibunya, karena ibunya hanyalah manusia biasa, jadi komunikasi manusialah yang Jimin pakai.

Jimin meraih gagang telepon dan meringis karena gagangnya terasa kasar di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ibunya mengangkat telepon.

"Jimin! Apa yang terjadi?" kata Junsu—ibu Jimin, bahkan sebelum Jimin selesai mengucapkan halo.

Jimin mendesah, "Mom, aku merindukanmu."

Jimin bisa mendengar Junsu terkikik, lalu Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Oh ya, aku dengar kau mendapatkan tugas ruang bawah tanah karena 'memuji' tato dari guru Pertahananmu?"

Senyuman hilang dari wajah Jimin, digantikan dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Ya, tapi tolong jangan bahas itu, Mom."

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di Thorne, tentang Leo dan Yongguk, dan juga Yoongi yang pergi dibawa oleh Namjoon karena dituduh. Tapi dia takut akan membuat Junsu khawatir dan tiba-tiba datang ke Thorne untuk membawanya pulang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Thorne?" tanya Junsu, Jimin sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi dia menahannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja aku diberi hukuman dari Lord Bryon untuk menulis esai tentang berbagai klasifikasi penyihir, dua ribu kata."

Jimin bisa mendengar Junsu terkesiap, "Ya, ampun, kau memang terlalu nakal."

"Tidak, Mom. saja yang terlalu jahat." Ketika menyebut nama Bryon, saat itu jugalah Jimin jadi ingat dengan Yoongi, tapi pemuda itu langsung saja menggeleng dan berkata. "Baiklah, Mom. Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku mencintaimu."

.

Dongwook mendorong Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah tanpa mengatakan apapun dan mengunci pintunya. Jimin menuruni tangga dan sudah mendapati Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di rak. "Kau harus benar-benar bekerja hari ini,"

Jimin hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi kata-kata Taehyung, kemudian dia meraih papan penjepit dari lantai dan membuka beberapa halaman. Dengan diam, Jimin melangkah menuju rak yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rak tempat Taehyung bersandar dan melihat-lihat bejana yang terletak di sana.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dari sela-sela rak, "Hei, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi toh, Taehyung melanjutkan saja. "Aku suka kau—oh mungkin cinta."

Kali ini, Jimin mendongak dari papan penjepit yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Taehyung itu mungkin menyukainya sebagai teman—atau sahabat, terserah. Tapi wajah Taehyung menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, atau mungkin pemuda itu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya rapat-rapat. Jimin memasang wajah jengkel, "Jangan bercanda, kerjakan tugasmu dan berhentilah bicara."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak bercanda,"

Jimin menjadi semakin jengkel, cukup sudah soal bertunangan dengan Seokjin, ditambah dengan dia yang mulai suka dengan Yoongi, dan kali ini Taehyung yang mengatakan kalau dia suka dengan Jimin. Jimin meraih bejana yang berisi dengan air—Jimin tidak tahu pasti apakah itu air atau bukan, tapi disituasi yang seperti itu, dia akan menganggap itu air—kemudian melemparkan itu tepat ke arah Taehyung. Tapi sebelum benda itu mengenainya, bejana itu pecah, tapi tetap saja air yang ada di dalam bejana itu tumpah dan mengenai kemeja putih Taehyung.

Mulut Jimin terbuka sepenuhnya, pemandangan yang ada di depannya kali ini memang benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya.

Jimin meleparkan papan penjepit yang tadi ia pegang ke sembarang arah, dan mendorong Taehyung sampai pemuda itu menabrak tembok. Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekat dan menatapnya garang, dan Taehyung bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu menegang.

Jimin menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung dan tangannya melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya, Taehyung masih saja menatapnya bingung. Jimin menggeser sedikit bagian atas dari kemeja itu, dan saat itu juga wajah Jimin berubah menjadi ketakutan. Tangannya yang menyentuh dada Taehyung terasa membara—sebuah mata hitam dengan iris keemasan muncul di bawah jemarinya.

Tadinya Jimin menolak untuk percaya apa yang dia lihat. Kemudian Taehyung, yang sadar bahwa Jimin mengejang, menarik diri dan menunduk.

Ketika dia menengadahkan wajahnya lagi untuk menatap Jimin, dia tampak pucat, dan ada kepanikan di matanya. Saat itulah Jimin tahu bahwa yang dia lihat di sela-sela jarinya itu nyata; tanda L'Occhio di Dio. Taehyung adalah salah satu dari Mata. Jimin mengucapkan kata itu di benaknya, tapi rasanya tidak masuk akal. Jimin tahu dia seharusnya menjerit atau berlari atau apalah, tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk bergerak.

Taehyung berbicara, "Jimin."

Seakan sebuah nama adalah kunci untuk mengentikan kelumpuhannya—Jimin menarik Taehyung dan mendorong pemuda itu. Jimin membuat Taehyung kaget, dia terjungkal, menghempas rak, mengakibatkan isinya berhamburan di lantai. Ada cairan kuning kental meleleh dari salah satu bejana yang pecah, Jimin terpeleset menginjaknya saat dia berputar untuk berlari.

Tapi Taehyung sudah menegakkan dirinya, dia menyambar tangan Jimin. Jimin berputar, sementara Taehyung terpeleset cairan kuning itu, Jimin menyikut dada Taehyung sekuat tenaga. Taehyung membungkuk saat udara menghambur keluar dari paru-parunya, dan Jimin memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk menghajar rahangnya dengan pangkal telapak tangannya.

Taehyung mencengkram mulutnya saat darah mulai merembes keluar dari celah jari-jarinya. Jimin merasakan desakan gila untuk tertawa, tapi dia menahannya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke Jimin, tapi dia bergerak dengan pelan, dan Jimin bisa berputar menjauhinya.

Jimin merunduk menghindari sambaran tangannya dan berlari ke arah tangga. Yang bisa dia pikirkan hanyalah Taehyung telah melukai Leo, Taehyung telah menyerang Yongguk. Jimin tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia bisa merasakan jari-jari Taehyung menyambar pergelangan kakinya. Jimin berlari menuju pintu, barulah dia ingat bahwa pintunya terkunci.

Jimin menghempaskan diri ke kayu, berteriak. "Mr. Namjoon, Mr. Dongwook! Siapa saja!"

Dengan menggedor-gedor pintu sekeras-kerasnya dengan kepalan tangan, akhirnya Jimin menoleh ke belakang tepat pada waktunya saat Taehyung sedang menarik pipa celananya. Perlu semenit bagi Jimin untuk menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang meraih sesuatu yang terikat ke tungkainya.

Pisau. Pisau perak, mirip pisau yang dipakai untuk memotong jantung Sora.

Jeritan Jimin berubah menjadi terengah-engah dan ketakutan. Tapi Taehyung tidak menghampiri Jimin, dia berlari ke arah jendela rendah di bagian belakang ruangan, kemudian menyelipkan pisau itu ke kunci kunonya.

Jimin bisa mendengar suara dari luar ruangan—suara langkah-langkah kaki dan kunci yang berdencing-dencing.

Kunci di pintu dan di jendela membuka pada saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung memandang Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya saat Jimin melorot bersandar di pintu. Jimin tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi dia terkejut melihat ada genangan air di mata Taehyung. Taehyung berbalik dan beringsut-ingsut keluar dari jendela tepat pada saat pintu terbuka di belakang Jimin, dan dia terjatuh, sambil gemetaran ke pelukan si Dongwook.

_**TBC**_

.

halo maaf telat update dan ini sedikit banget ;-;

begini, lagi ada tugas yang bener bener bikin cape jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin ff ini huhu dari pada kalian protes lama mending bootae update aja walaupun sedikit ;-;

dan... INI ALUR NYA KECEPETAN YAH HAHAHAH awalnya sih mau ditambah apa gitu tapi aku cape:(

dan aku males nyebut guru pake seonsaengnim kepanjangan/? enakan Mr. ajah muehehehehe

well semoga menikmati dan jangan lupa review:3

.

**bootae**


End file.
